How lucky can a girl be
by RangerRainbow
Summary: My name is Isabella i could hear my mother dyeing and i saw my father got shoot, i was only 5. I'm a lot smarter then most kids. I also have a grasp on my powers when I'm human. But everything changes when i meet THEM! E/Lauren Not a TEAM E/B story at all
1. prologue

I don't own twilight nor will I ever own it... unless of course it's give to me then of course I would own it... but

Until then... I won't ever own it...

Be nice and please review because this is my first writing piece ever...

Please be nice to me and i promise ill get started on my second chapter as soon as i figure out how to do all this... till then!

Don't worry latter on i plan on brining in the Cullen's

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Trailer**

**I am Isabella and I'm 5 years old. My mom and dad were Dead a week before my birthday. It's on a Saturday and I had found out my friend is leaving. But she promised to come back next week knowing it was my birthday. My parents died a week before. But now I have a new family and a new life to look forward to.**

**One question is. What else can go wrong in my life?**

**Will I ever feel the need to leave my vampire family?**

**What would you think would happen if.**

**Bella meet Aro, Marcus, Caius, Renata, Felix, And of course Demetri when she is 5. **


	2. What have we found

_**Hey... so this is the first chapter to How Lucky Can A Girl Be... i hope you like it...**_  
_**I don't own twilight but don't worry ill get the part with the Cullen's soon!**_  
_**Well... not too soon but they will be in it so just give me some time..**_  
_**Also... I OWN DAVID AND LILLY! AND THE TWO PEOPLE BELLA KILLED!**_  
_**But other wise... and sadly enough...**_  
_**I don't own twilight enjoy I would like to thank bornagoof on the fact that she has helped me along with my friend Bas.**_  
_**This is my first fanfiction ever. I hope you like it!**_

* * *

_**B POV (Age 5)  
**_

When I woke up in the morning, I was greeted by my parents smiles.

"Bella!" Both my mom, and dad said simultaneously. They smiled at me in a loving way.

I smiled at my parent's with the biggest smile any 5 year old could give.

We went down stairs to have breakfast. Once we had eaten a knock at our door sounded through the house. Mom went to answer it. "Well good morning David. What brings you here this fine morning?"

Right David, he's my best friends father. I smiled and ran to the door and greeted my best friend Lilly. We hugged each other and then David but in.

"Well... I thought that Lilly would like to spend her last day in town with her friend..." My mom looked like she could break down crying.

I looked at Lilly and she had puffy red eyes and started to cry. I hadn't noticed that I was crying until Lilly said "Please Belly Bye don't cry." I kept on crying not knowing how to stop, and cling onto Lilly like my life depended on it.

Lilly dragged me to the couch and tried to get me to calm down. I couldn't, I wouldn't. I won't be without her. I loved Lilly. We were like sisters! She was my other half. She completed me. She was always there to help me through thick and thin. For better or for worse, it's almost like we're married... It's just the way that we looked after each other.

"Lilly you... cant... leave... me"

I sobbed, it was like someone was taking away my life. She just held me and patted my back.

"I know I feel the same way but I have to go. I promise I'll visit often." I was a little bit calmer then.

But I looked at her and said "Promise me Lilly?" She nodded and held out her pinkie.

"I pinkie promise, and you know I'll keep to my pinkie promise."

I held out my pinkie and kissed her cheek while she kissed mine and we both said at the same time.

"Pinkie promise."

This was our pinkie promise. Guys would think we were stupid for the kissing cheeks part. But we always did that. It somehow made us calmer to do so.

"Alright." I said and I held her closer, and she held me closer. We put on our all time Favourite movie Toy Story, and after that we watched The Lion King. Then she had to go home and pack.

"Belly Bye I promise ill come back tomorrow, and say goodbye. I pinkie promise."

Both our families watched as we did our pinkie promise in front of them and smiled at us.

"Don't worry belly i ll bring Lilly back next weekend alright?"

I nodded, and ran to him. I hugged his legs, and glared at him. "If you don't bring my Lilly Bye Saturday I will hurt you."

He smiled, ruffled my hair with his hand, and chuckled.

"I'm going to feel sorry for the boy that gets you, and try s to get between you, and your Lilly... But you're though enough to handle yourself kid. I promise to bring her back okay?"

I thought about this for a second, and said smiling

"Only if you pinkie promise me!"

He picked me up, and held out his large pinkie. I held out mine we kissed each other's cheeks, and he placed me down.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow morning kiddo."

I waved from the front porch until they were out of sight and went back into the house.

Me, my mom, and dad went to the kitchen to eat supper. We had Hamburger helper. After supper me, and my dad went to do the dishes together. While my mom put them away.

All of the sudden there was a knock at the door, and my mom went to answer it, but once she got to the door, it opened and there was a gun shot. My mom screamed a loud, ear piercing, blood curdling scream. My dad looked from me to the front door but he didn't have a lot of time to act.

There in the door way stood a women and she held a gun out, and shot my dad in the chest. I started to scream and I quickly ran away from the stranger. But she was faster and she grabbed me by my hair, and dragged me out to a car while I was screaming.

"LET ME GO!" But she didn't loosen her grip until we were in the back seat, and held me against her chest and said "It's alright baby I'm here. I got you." Who was this woman, and what did she mean I was her baby. She wasn't my mother. My MOM is dead because of this person! Along with my father!

I knew that I wouldn't be able to fight my way to get lose, though I didn't like to use my 'Powers' to hurt people either. But if I had to I would, and these people killed my mom, and my dad. No one knew about my 'Gift' but Lilly. She was the only person that I ever told. I started to see the yellow in my eyes and grabbed onto the ladies shirt and started to cry harder knowing that if I cried a lot when my eyes can see yellow that the people around me would suffer a lot.

I've never really tested this because I was normally afraid but I did try it on helpless little bunnies. To see what it did. I went through 4 pet bunnies. The car was quiet but then the screaming came the car stopped.

The lady, and the man stop saying anything after 30 seconds. The ladies arms fell from around me, I opened the door, and ran back home.

We weren't on my street anymore I had no idea where I was. But there were 6 cloaked people watching me. I ran till I found the street name where I lived. Then I saw my house, and I ran towards it. I still had the feeling that I was being watched. I saw the blue haze, and I put my shield around myself. No one could see it. But it helps me from feeling any pain for when I trip or fall, or if I cut myself. Did I mention that I'm a klutz?

Once I was close enough to my house one of the cloaked people held out their hand and placed it on my shoulder. Then two of them went in my house. That's when I broke down crying. My parents were dead, and I was alone in this world. My best friend is moving tomorrow, and I can't go with her.

One of the six figures had his hood placed back and was a male. He picked me up, and rocked me back, and forth saying.

"It's going to be alright little one. I'll take care of you I promise." I looked up at him and saw his beautiful face.

"Pinkie promise!" I didn't know why but I trusted this stranger, and he smiled. Held out his pinkie, and looked a little bit confused. While I held out my little pinkie.

"Pinkie promise!"

We didn't kiss each other's cheeks because he didn't know that part about me. But yet I felt that I could trust him.

He held me in his arms, and walked down the street while I fell asleep, and he wrapped a blanket around me?

* * *

_**Aro POV**_

* * *

Caius, Marcus, and I were getting tired of our normal: 'Let's have our food fished in here for us.' Sure it was 'safer' but we all missed wandering out at night to hunt for our 'Food'.

We decided to go to Forks, Washington. I think we chose that place because one, we have never been there. Two, because I was excited to go to a town named after a fork. I mean come on. A town called forks. You would laugh at it to.

We had Renata, Felix, and Demetri go with us.

Once we got to the Port Angeles airport. Felix, and Demetri went to go steal two cars. Renata rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Idiots."

It was only low enough for vampires to hear, and we all laughed a little, besides Marcus. He never really showed emotions much anymore. They both came back with a black Audi A4 2.0T Quattro; and a silver Volkswagen CC 3.6 4Motion. I sighed and got into the Volkswagen along with my brothers, and Renata. Felix and Demetri were fighting on who got to drive it and I looked at Renata and she got out, got into the driver's seat and said to both the boys. "Just get in the dam freaking car will you." They both looked at each other, moped, and got in the back seat.

They knew that when Renata was driving, they both got to sit in the back.

We drove all the way to forks, and ditched the cars a little bit of way there. That's when we smelled blood. We all looked at each other and started to head towards the smell. When we got closer we saw a little girl being taken from the home where the blood was surely coming from.

The girl seemed smart, she didn't fight back. We all kept watching when all of the sudden we heard their screaming, and saw a little bit of... yellow? In her brown eyes?

We all looked at each other, and the screaming suddenly stopped. We ran vampire speed to watch her. She was running back to her house, but before she got there, I took down my hood and held onto the girls shoulder. I was expecting to see all her thoughts but didn't.

She broke down crying.

Caius, and Felix went inside the house, and saw both parents dead. By the time they got back I had the girl in my arms. I rocked her back, and forth saying, "It's going to be alright little one. I'll take care of you I promise."

I just stared at her face, it was so beautiful, and her EYES!

"Pinkie Promise!"

I looked at her a little confused but still smiled. I held out my pinkie to her and she held out hers and at the same time we said, "Pinkie promise."

She seemed calmer and settled in my arms, and fell asleep. I wrapped her inside my cloak like a blanket. That's when Marcus, and Caius said "What are you thinking?"

We discussed this quietly while we walked back to the cars, and I told them I couldn't read her thoughts. Renata said "Well... it's kind of strange... but I was trying to make her move away from you, but she just stood there."

We all looked at Renata, and Marcus said "Let's keep her, but we will have to keep her a secret from the other vampires."

I couldn t help but smile.

"Dear little child... What kind of gifts do you hold?"

I looked down at her while the others disappeared to go, and hunt. We all met at the cars, and headed back to Italy, our home. Along with the human child who would become a part of the vampire world before she turns the age of 20.

* * *

_**If there's anything you think I need to fix please let me know.. also if you give me some ideas on what i should do for some chapters i promise ill give it some thought...**_  
_**First person to leave a reply on my first fan-fiction gets the next chapter SHOUT OUT TO THEM!**_  
_**That's right I'm calling it a shout out.**_  
_**^_^ PLEASE R&R!**_  
_**I'll give you muffins...**_


	3. Trip towards Italy

_**I would like to thank Susanj01 for reviewing and being the first person to review my story!**_  
_**I hoped that for everyone else that has read the first chapter liked it.**_  
_**Also, sadly no i don't own the characters in twilight. But I will own the ones that are going to be tossed in here and there! I'm not completely sure where, I'm going with this story yet but oh well.**_  
_**R&R! Thank you!**_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

* * *

_**~dream world!**_

I was chasing a butterfly in the middle of a filed, when my mom called out to me.

"Bella?"

I looked over my shoulder to see my mom looking at me smiling. My dad has his arms around my mother's waist.

I skipped toward my parents, forgetting the beautiful butterfly I was chasing.

"MOMMY!" I screamed out in joy, and started to run towards my mom, and dad. But they kept on moving back towards the tree.

My parents walked up to the tree and said "We love you our little belly bye! Don't forget, we will always be there for you Isabella!"

They both touched the tree, and then they disappeared. I was left alone in the filed with the butterfly, and the tree.

Suddenly the tree lost its entire glow, and the leaves started falling down around the base of the tree. it looked like it was dead. The filed turned from flowers to black sand, the sun turned red, and the butterfly turned into a bear.

I kept on screaming for my parents to come back to me, but they never came. I watched as the bear came closer to me and they yellow haze that I've seen in my eyes came, and my eyes had a yellow glow while the bear roared at me.

It slashed its paw against the side of my face, and blood came out of the wound. But I felt nothing but the pain of my parents leaving me. The bear started roaring in pain as I forced my powers on it. Then it fell over and did nothing, it wasn't breathing.

I started screaming and then the blue haze, and red haze, along with the yellow haze, were in my eyes.

My eyes started glowing blue, red, and yellow. I started a fire on the tree and then with my blue shield I warped it around the burning tree and made it uproot and threw it into the distance. More dead tree's appeared, and they went up in flames while I screamed.  
Everything was turning into flames, and I curled up in a ball on the black sand, and cried till i couldn't stop crying.

~End of the dream world~

* * *

I woke up crying in the back seat of a car, and then I felt clod arms warped around me. The arm s to a person i was assuming. Pulled me against a cold stone body.

"Shhhh. It's okay little one."

The man cooed to me in a soothing voice. His voice sounded like wind chimes, but I didn't care. I warped my tinny arms around his stone cold neck and held tightly, as I cried into his neck.

"I want my mommy."

I said in between sobs and the tears that were streaking down my face. He patted my back softly, and rubbed circles into my back as well. I took a deep breath, and I noticed that he smelled like Rose buds, and lilac.

There was a girl sitting on the other side of where I was sitting.

"It's going to be alright little one."

I looked at the lady, and with drew my hold on the man that was holding me. I held my arms out towards her. I was reaching to her because I wanted her to hold me. In mine mind all i could think was, she was a girl. She would be able to sooth, and calm me down more then this strange man.

She looked at the man that was holding me, and she sighed and took me from his arms but she didn't breath. She wasn't breathing?

"why aren't you breathing?"

But as she held me I warped my small fragile arms around the lady, and she smelled better then the man. I could feel myself relaxing in her arms.

She looked at the person driving, and said something to low for me to understand.  
"What?" She looked back at my confused face, and she sighed once again. I think she likes sighing.

"What's your name little one?"

I looked at her beautiful face. She s so pretty. "Isabella... But I like Bella better. But my best friend Lilly calls me Belly bye."

She smiled down at me kindly. She has a very pretty smile.

"Well Bella my name is Renata. This is Caius, Marcus and Aro." She pointed to the people that were in the car with us.

I smiled weakly but it didn't reach my eyes. But then I looked at Renata.

"What are you?"

They all stiffed at what I said, and Renata smiled softly. "Promise you won't scream?"

I looked at her and smiled a little bashful. "Pinkie promise!"

I held out my pinkie to her, and she did to mine. She smiled at me warmly, and we both said "Pinkie promise" at the same time of course.

She looked deep in thought while deciding how to tell me. She let out a gust of she was holding in. "Bella... have you ever heard of vampires?"

I looked up at her confused and said "Do you sleep in coffins?"

Renata, Marcus, Caius, and Aro laughed at my statement, and I joined in with them."I'm sorry Ren."

She smiled warmly. She really dose have a pretty smile. "It's okay Bella. Try, and get some sleep. I ll wake you up when we get you, to your new home. Okay?" I smiled at her, and snuggled up against her body while her arms were around me still and fell asleep yet again.

* * *

**Aro's POV**

* * *

We all waited till Bella to fell asleep before we got on the plane, and once we did we started to talk quietly. "It seems like Bella has taken a liking to you Renata."

Marcus looked at the girl then to Renata. "Not really. She only sees Renata as a friend nothing more." He said in an emotionless tone.

Renata looked at the little girl. "Her eyes were so beautiful. They look like the rich color of chocolate. It's amazing. She reminds me of my sister's little baby she had. Well for the eyes anyway."

Felix looked at Renata. "Awww miss Heartless is turning soft!"

Aro looked at Felix, and scolded him. "Shut up Felix."

He sat there, and was quite for about five minutes. Then he started to talk to Demetri. I turned towards Isabella, and watched as she slept. I could only wonder what she could possibly hold for her gifts.

When she was in the car it looked like she had the same power as Jane but only she could kill the people under it. I wouldn't want to experience Bella's gift at all. But we still have to think about what can happen. If other vampires find out that we are keeping Bella they will use her as a threat against us.

"hmmm"

My brothers looked at me and said at the and said at the same time, "What?" I smiled.

"Well... If we're going to be keeping Bella, she will need to be changed before she is 20. And we will need to keep her safe until then."

Marcus spoke up. "We will have to give her a place near our guards Quarters, so Felix, and Demetri can keep a better watch on her." Both Felix, and Demetri looked at us, and grinned.

"Sure. We wouldn't mind at all."

They grinned at each other and started talking about the things they could do with Isabella.

"Well. I'm also concerned about how she will take to the news when we tell her." Marcus looked at me, and smiled for once. IT was really a great shock.

"I see no problem in it." I smiled towards him while, his smile faded. "Of course though. We will have to ask one family to help us out when the time comes to it."

Caius looked at me and frowned. "I think not. We can do this on our own Aro." I looked at my brother.

"But think about it my dear brother. It could benefit us in the end!" Marcus looked at me.

"I must agree with this because, you know it will fail." My face fell, and I sighed.

"Way to ruin my moment." I went back to my thoughts, and stared at Bella. I would treat her like a daughter, and not a tool.

But we will, all in time get to see what Bella will become. My Guard will be like her family. There's also a matter about her schooling. But my guard, and the wife's, and my brothers will teach her what she will need to know. A smile escaped my lips, as I watched Bella sleep. Then all of the sudden she said

"Pretty... LOOK A BUTTERFLY, NO COME BACK HERE!" We all laughed at this quietly, and we all watched as Bella slept talk all the way back to Italy.

* * *

_**Blue haze eyes = Shield where it protects her mind and also allows her to block physical attacks.**_  
_**Yellow Haze eyes = Its like Jane's power but it can kill you if Bella wants you dead.**_  
_**Red Haze eyes = she can set things on fire Okay I really hope you like this chapter... I'm not completely sure if that is good enough but I know that I it's going a little slow right now but. I promise in the next chapter ill introduce the rest of the Guard and the wife's to Isabella. Ill also have a little few prank chapters that Felix and Demetri try to pull on Bella Let me know if you have any ideas ill be glad to have you share them with me!**_


	4. My new home

I have decided that I would write one chapter before I went to bed.

I really hope it turns out alright.

Also thank you to all the people that have added this story to their favourites list. ^_^

It makes me happy. Also I hope you enjoy this chapter! R&R PLEASE

Bella's POV

Renata was carrying me towards a car, I held on to her a little more as they got in. We had just come out of the airport, when Renata didn't hold my hand as we walked through the gates I began to panic. I was afraid I would lose them.

Renata picked me up, and held me to her with no problems at all.

"Renata?"

Renata looked down at me as, I looked up at her face with a curious expression upon my face.

"Yes Bella?"

I blushed as I asked "Where do you, Aro, Marcus, Caius, Felix, and Demetri live?" The blush soon faded from my face, and Renata smiled down at me.

"Well Bella we all live in a castle with a bunch of other's like us. Would you like to meet them when we get there?"

I smiled at her warmly and nodded my head. "I would love to meet the rest of them!" I said my voice filled with excitement.

In no time at all we walked into a lounge where a young lady with blue eyes sat a desk. She looked at us as we came in.

"Good evening everyone. I'm glad to see that your all back from your trip." She smiled warmly at everyone, and then her gaze lingered on me while Renata was holding onto me. She frowned a little then, she rolled her eyes.

Then it came to my mind that they normally didn't bring humans home with them. But as my mom always told me, you always had to be nice to everyone. Renata smiled at her.

"Well it is good to be back Shay."

Then Felix went up to her and leaned against the desk she was sitting at.

"Besides at least we get a kick ass gal pal to play video games with us!"

Felix sounded so excited that I smiled really big. I felt like my face was going to fall off.

"I would love to Felix! But you would have to teach me first!"

I looked back at Renata and pleaded with my eyes for her to let me down.

Once she set me on the ground I looked back at them, and smiled.

"Can I meet the rest of them now! PLEASE!" I used the happiest and most excited tone I could while hopping up, and down.

Demetri busted out laughing along with the rest of them. I tugged on Aro's floor length coat, and not to happy with the response I got from them.

"Please can we go see the others? I really want to meet them!"

Aro smiled down at me warmly.

"Okay Bella."

He grabbed my little hand in his ice cold one, and I dragged him towards a set of doors not knowing where I was going. Everyone was laughing once again.

"My dear Bella that's the wrong way."

He smiled warmly at me, and then I looked at Felix and use my puppy dog face pout.

"Can you lead the way while I drag Aro behind me."

Felix look torn at my expression because I had it all down to those tears that could spill over my eyes. I used it on my dad all time when I wanted something. It was my ace in the hole.

"Okay Bella right this way."

I was once again happy, and started to get a skip in my step, almost every once in a while rushing past Felix. Every once in a while I would remember that Felix was showing me the way, while I still dragged Aro with me.

Demetri would laugh every once in a while along with Caius and Marcus. Why I had no idea. But if they were happy, It made me happy.

Renata looked at me with adoring eyes, and then all the sudden Aro whined.

"Felix... GO FASTER!" Aro sounded like he was also five years old as well. Then he looked down at me, and I let go of Aro's hand and ran to Felix. Then I started to drag his slow ass as well.

Demetri was now on the floor laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Hurry up your slow butts!"

I yelled at the laughing Demetri, and then he looked at me like he was amused and then I gave him a glare, and a smile.

Right then a girl that was short came around the corner.

"What the hell are you laughing about Demetri?"

She looked at Felix, and how I was trying to drag him. She got this amused smile, and looked at Aro.

I smiled at her, and then I walked over to her.

"I'm Bella... Who are you?" I said shyly and put out my hand for her to shake it. She looked amused but didn't take my hand.

"My name is Jane."

She smiled at me evilly and then Aro glared at her as did the rest of them. I looked around them shocked.

"JANE DEAR, STOP!"

She started to glower at me and I ran back to Felix, and hid behind his leg warping my arms around it.

She launched herself at Felix. I placed Felix, and myself in a shield. I placed one around Jane, and threw her away from us. Everyone looked shocked, and turned towards me while my eye's shined blue.

Aro bent down towards me slowly.

"Bella dear. It's okay she won't hurt you I promise."

I looked at him not buying it for one minute.

"Then why was she glaring at me?"

I warped my arms around Felix's leg more and he reached out to picked me up. Felix held me in his arms while Aro stroked my hair after I made my shield disappear. But I kept one around this so called Jane person.

"Because she doesn't understand why we brought you here."

I nodded my head, and buried my face in Felix's cloak.

"We should get her a room ready."

Caius then spoke up.

"That's alright I phoned Chelsea to tell her to set up the tower for Isabella While we were on our way here."

Renata nodded, and then Felix made it clear.

"Me and Demetri will stay with her always Aro."

Everyone smiled at me, and I smiled back at them half heartedly.

"Thank you."

Felix, and Demetri walked in silence towards my room. Once we got there I heard a squeal come from a girl. I looked up to look at her, and she was right in front of me taking me from Felix's arms. She first held me at arm's length. She had the happiest smile on her face, and mine soon matched hers.

"You must be Isabella!"

She all but said with nothing but pure joy.

I smiled warmly at her. "Yes I am but I would like it better if you called me Bella. Who are you?"

She danced with me in her arms while Felix, and Demetri followed her in.

"I'm Chelsea! And this little Bella is your room! I hope you like purple! And BLUE!" I looked at my room, and it was big. I squealed as I saw the big bed and I was placed on the floor.

I ran towards the bed, and climbed up onto it while Chelsea, Demetri, and Felix were watching me. While they all laughed with smiles on their faces. I started to jump on my bed when Aro strode into my room, once he saw what I was doing he frowned unhappily.

"Isabella Marie Sawn Volturi!"

I stopped jumping on my bed, and looked at Aro.

"Yes?"

He looked at me sternly. "No more jumping on your bed. You could fall off and hurt your self!"

I looked at my feet, and got down from my bed.

"Sorry uncle Aro."

Aro then raced over to me, and picked me up. Aro spun us around in a circle with joy.

"You are forgiven my child!" Aro hugged me to him, and I hugged him back.

Soon he left after that, and then my stomach grumbled, and made its self known to everyone. Chelsea looked at me.

"Would you like something to eat Bella?"

I nodded my head.

"Can I have pancakes?"

Chelsea looked at me funny.

"Do you know how to make the batter?"

I nodded my head, and I the instructed Chelsea on how to make my pancakes. She did a wonderful job at it to! Considering she didn't eat food.

After I ate I noticed that Felix, and Demetri where playing something. I snuck up behind them, and I decided to make Demetri jump. So what I did was I leaned towards his face, and licked it. He was so caught up in the game that he jumped up in shock, and looked around the room. I feel to the floor laughing my butt off.

Felix joined me in laughing at Demetri. Once they calmed down they were teaching me how to play Mario's go karts. I was confused for the first 30 seconds and then I was whooping their butts! Demetri jumped up in frustration.

"REMATCH SHE WAS CHEATING!"

I looked at him and smiled.

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS TOO"

"WAS NOT!"

Demetri and myself kept on going like that until we got on Felix's nerves, and he broke us up. We all decided to played smash bro melee.

Like the first game I whooped their butts again, and then this time it was me, and Felix fighting over if I was cheating or not. Then Demetri muttered a.

"I told you she was cheating but no Bella doesn't cheat Bella is just a natural."

I smiled, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm glad you think so!"

They both hugged me.

"Were going to have loads of fun kid loads of it... Watch your every move... You never know what tricks are going to be in store for you!"

With that they left me to go get changed, and spend time with Renata.

She was like an older sister to me that I never had before. I liked her, really I did. But I couldn't help but think that soon my life is going to change, and when it does. Everything is going to be hard for me to understand it all.

Anyways I'm goanna stop it right there and I'm going to skip it to when Bella is about 14 and then I'm going to have the Cullens POV and they are going to visit the Volturi and blah

I'll go from there but I will post the next chapter when I get 13 reviews!

Really the button isn't that hard to click... and to type a simple it was okay won't hurt...

~ RangerRainbow ~


	5. Birthday Omg Pink and frilly dress?

Okay so I lied... I'm actually going to skip it to her birthday! YAY! Birthday's I LOVE PARTIES!

Hehehehe.

I hope you enjoy it... R&R!

Bella's POV

I woke up on Saturday morning. I couldn't wait for it to begin. Me, Felix, Demetri, and my wonderful big sister figure Renata. We're going to play games all day today. But my head kept on making me think about what today was. I pushed that aside, and got dressed in a pair of shorts, a t-shirt, and flat's. Today was going to be a lot of fun. Considering the day it was.

As I came out dressed, I didn't see anyone. _I wonder where they all could be. _Did they leave me here all by myself? Tears started to spill over my eyes at the thought of being left alone. It's all I ever was. Alone.

As I made my way to the main room. It's also where everyone else feeds. I try not to think of it. I know I will become one of them one day but, I plan on thinking about it when it's near that time. I'm excited about it but. I'm also scared by it.

As I opened the door to the hall what I saw in front of me made me blush, and yet it also made me happy to know my family didn't leave me. I started to bounce up, and down in that very spot.

Felix's POV

Once Belly fell asleep myself, Demetri, and Renata set to our work! Yes we know she was 5, and has gone through a lot in the past but we also knew that the next day was her birthday! We also promised her that we would play video games all day long. But really there's only so much she can handle being in front of a TV all day. We try to put a limit but some time's we get so carried away.

We got Bella her very own thorn in the 'Feeding room' as Bella liked to call it. Anyways it was going to be like this every year where we would act like she was a princess, and we were her humble servants. This was going to be the best day for her. _I really hope so._

We coloured the room Blue, and Red. They were her favourite colours. Strange but oh well. We were just touching up on the little cake for her. It said 'Happy birthday Isabella Marie Volturi!' She wanted no reminders of her past life we all knew it. But it would be nice for her to keep all the good memories. It hurt her too think of that.

We all heard footsteps from outside the big doors, and the lights were still on as Bella Opened the big door. But once she saw us all Bella smiled, she looked so happy. Everyone began to sing.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday day Isabella! Happy birthday Princess!"

Then everyone paused.

"Princess Isabella should look like Cinderella! But we all don't mind. Because we LOVE you Belly!"

I was too caught up in the moment when both Renata, and Demetri hit me on the side of the head.

"Its Princess Isabella to you servant!"

I looked at them then to the now smiling Princess, and bowed.

"Sorry my Princess I was too caught up in the moment of it being your birthday! Will you ever forgive your servant for the day?"

Bella frowned at me.

"No I won't."

She paused thinking about it. Then Bella smiled evilly, and pointed at me with her finger.

"Unless you say these words exactly like I say them!"

I paused, and thought _This is going to be like taking candy from a baby! _

"Felix I want you to repeat after me. I Felix Corny Volturi."

I didn't like the way this was heading.

"I Felix Corny Volturi."

Then Bella smiled. "Proclaim that Princess Isabella Volturi."

I really didn't like where this could be going to. Everyone else was just laughing at me. I was so going to get back at her for this!

"Proclaim that Princess Isabella Volturi."

She started laughing. "Is a loud to give me Felix Volturi A MAKE OVER! I can't, and won't stop her. I will gladly stay in those cloths till the end of the day!"

My eyes went wide as saucers. "Is a loud to give me Felix Volturi a MAKE OVER! I CANT, AND WONT STOP HER. I WILL GLADLY STAY IN THOSE CLOTHS TILL THE END OF THE DAY!"

I wanted to cry. Great my six year old little sister was goanna make me wearing something. I think I just died a little inside.

She skipped over to me and grabbed my hand, and started to drag me off towards her room.

"Big sis I'm going to need your help!"

Bella yelled out while towing me away while I was shouting to Demetri.

"DONT LET HER TAKE ME MAN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BROTHER!"

Bella suddenly stopped, and grinned looked towards Demetri.

"DEMETRI! COME WITH US I MUST DRESS YOU AS WELL!"

Oh joy life size dolls. Demetri shot daggers at me. But couldn't care at least I wasn't going through this all alone.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT AND YOUR IDEA I HOPE YOUR HAPPY!"

I smiled at him brightly.

"Well brother you didn't have to agree with my idea but you did, so there for it's your fault to!"

Demetri started cussing to low for Bella to here.

We were dragged off to our doom. By a six year old she devil girl. Wow this should be great.

Bella's POV

If only Felix, and Demetri knew what was going to happen to them. I started giggling uncontrollably. For Felix I was thinking of something along the lines of frilly, and pink. For Demetri I was thinking along the lines of blue, and not as frilly.

They looked at me but I smiled and looked to Renata. It was like she could read my mind sometimes. She left with out a word and came back with what I wanted. But it was a thousand times better. (A/N: Photos of the dress's are in my profile! If they are still there they yay if not… D: sorry use your imagination ;D)

Myself, and my sister Ren, went into the room, and handed them there dress's. Demetri was the lucky one but Felix's face was priceless, and Renata got pictures of their faces with the dress's they held.

We left them to get change, and found the perfect heels to go with their outfits AS WELL! It was by far the best birthday ever!

Once Felix, and Demetri strode out in there dresses with there high heels on, I couldn't help but laugh. We walked back to the room where my party was held. Once the doors opened, and I skipped to my thorn. Felix, and Demetri didn't follow like Renata.

"Demetri, Felix get your butts in here or I'll be forced to bring you in myself!"

They still didn't move so I warped my shield around them, and made them move into sight. Once I placed them down everyone started to laugh and take pictures.

They walked over to my side, and everyone was laughing harder it seemed. I was left with a smile upon my face. I had the cake that they made for me, and it was unbelievably great. We all played a lot of game's. It soon came time for it all to end.

_Why dose it have to end so soon?_

I got a lot of things. Aro seemed like he would have gotten me more if I asked.

Okay so i promise that the next chapter i'll skip a few years and then go off from there okay? If you have any questions just ask me please!


	6. Vegetarian Vampires? really?

Okay I would like to thank all those people that have added this story to there favourites, and to there story alert's.

It makes me happy to know that people really do like how this story is going!

If anyone would like to ask questions by all means ask away in reviews, and I will answer them I promise!

I hope you all like this chapter!

Once again I don't own TWILIGHT! I own the plot for this story and also… I OWN THE PEOPELE THAT WERE KIDNAPING BELLA And lilly and her father! I also own Bella's sweet ass powers I'm giving her muwhahahahha!

I hope you enjoy it! R&R

5 years latter!

Bell's POV!

It has been five years that I have lived with my vampire family. I was excited and I was unbelievably happy! I couldn't have asked for a better family. I love my sister Renata, and I love/adore my brothers Felix, and Demetri. I hadn't really gotten along with Jane for the longest time but now we are on good terms.

Jane walked into my room.

"Bella Aro wants to see you!"

Jane's voice sounded stressed, and I wondered why he wanted to see me.

"Okay I'm coming Jane don't worry. Just give me five minutes!"

I yelled down to her. I went into my closet, and got out a pair of black skinny's, and a red t-shirt that say's.

'The best family is A VAMPIRE family!'

I also put on a pair of red flat's, and came out.

Demetri, and Felix laughed when I came out. I looked over to them questioningly.

"I'm glad my family can laugh at something that is true."

I shook my head, and headed out towards the feeding room.

Demetri, and Felix paused there game, and walked with me.

When I came to the doors I could hear Aro yelling at someone. Uh oh this isn't going to be good. I waited out side the door with Demetri, and Felix while Aro told us it was okay to come in.

I stood there nervously thinking about what could be going on. Could he be mad because of the letter's I leave for him that say.

'I refuse to drink human blood when I am changed. So you need to change your habits or, I will kill myself when I am changed. I don't want to be a monster.'

_Has he really had enough of me saying I'll kill myself?_

Yes I am 11 at the moment but I still don't agree to killing humans, just to keep myself alive. There has to be another way of living.

Felix, and Demetri winced as we heard Aro scream.

"BELLA GET IN HERE NOW!"

I opened the door after I took a big breath.

"Yes Aro."

I knew better then to say Uncle when he was mad, because it made him madder when I tried to butter him up to be more calm. It might have worked when I was younger. But not anymore.

I walked up to Aro and bowed.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

Aro glared at me.

"Isabella…"

I winced as I knew it was going to come but then he sighed.

"Bella my dear. I wont yell at you. But I do need to talk to you about this letter I found on my desk no more then five minutes ago."

I took a breath. _Here we go._

"I refuse to drink HUMAN blood just to live Uncle."

He pulled me up into his arms, and went to his throne. Aro placed me on his lap. He smiled down at me.

"I know. But I want you to understand something first."

I nodded my head and looked down at his robe instead of looking him in the eyes.

"That would be?"

He laughed at me.

"You don't have to drink human blood to live child. And I understand how you feel about it."

He kept on chuckling.

"You know I have a friend that has never once, drink the blood of a human?"

I gasped.

"WHAT? Who is he?"

He smiled down at me.

"It was over 300 years ago that my friend Carlisle, never tasted human blood besides when he changed the people in his coven… Well family as he puts it."

I gasped again and said

"Can I meet them Aro?"

Aro chuckled at my expression.

"No dear you cant at this moment. Because remember you are still human."

I sighed. _I hate this. _

"Right."

"But."

I looked up at him and smiled a real smile as he told me.

"They are coming here in a few years. I Guess you can meet them then."

I squealed, and they all laughed at my excitement. Aro then waited till I stopped, and looked at me with a gentle smile.

"But I would prefer you to spend some time with a different Coven of Vegetarian vampire's."

I cocked my head to the side.

"Theirs more then just one?"

"Well… This coven is more of a family as well. They live in Alaska. And one of the people from the guard lives there with his sole mate."

I smiled, and listened as Aro went into the next Coven.

"This next Coven that I'm going to tell you about has been around for over 600 years. They are really good friends of mine. I might be able to get them to let you live with them for a few months."

He looked over to Demetri.

"Could you please go and contact Nic for me."

Demetri disappeared, and came back.

"Shay is on it."

He smiled at Aro, and he began again.

"Now Bella. I'm going to tell you about the 5 Vampires in that family."

Before he started he took a big breath.

"Now. Nic is the leader, and he still doesn't have a mate. But the way he found out about the diet is the exact same way Carlisle has. But only his story is more personal."

He looked at me, and smiled a sad smile.

"His wife changed him on there honeymoon. Once he woke up he listened to her, and knew that she would make him drink from humans but. But he killed her for ending his life. And for not telling him about what she was."

I gasped.

"That's so sad."

I felt bitter towards the lady that changed him but didn't tell him. "Anyways Bella. He was changed at the age of 16. Back then it didn't matter what age you were when you got married. But she claimed to be 18 when she was indeed frozen at 20."

He took another breath and went on.

"So he fought about what he was and lived in the forest when one day he came across a bear when he was hungry. With out knowing he drained it dry."

I looked at Aro with wide eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes. His other companions were changed, and he soon found them. They had the same in sight in the human word, and soon we came across them."

I wasn't sure what to think. Then again they were all good from the very start of there change. Maybe it's because there soul's were so warped when they were changed is the reason behind this? I couldn't help but smile.

"If anything, I would like to here their story from them Aro. I want to know what was going threw there minds at that time."

"Well they live are living in Alaska so you'll get to meet both the Alaska coven and the coven that has been started over 600 years ago. They are visiting each other if I'm correct."

I got up and started to skip towards the door.

"THANK YOU UNCLE ARO!"

Once I got to the door I turned around and smiled.

"Now Bella come back here."

I sighed, and went back. I stood in front of him looking him in the eyes now.

"Yes?"

Then he looked at me in the eyes as well.

"They will be here tomorrow evening, and then you Demetri, and Felix will leave with them in the next two days to go to Alaska. Also I hope they will love you dear one. I also hope you enjoy staying with them as well."

I turned around.

"Alright thank you!"

Once I got out the door Demetri, and Felix followed me all the way to my room.

"I bet both of you I can beat you at Halo!"

They looked at each other, and grinned. and said at the same time.

"YOUR SO ON!"

We spent the rest of the day playing video games, and I did beat them. They sighed and Felix looked at me.

"We really need to stop getting our butts kicked by a little kid that knows everything!"

I looked at them. and smiled as I went to go get into my pj's.

"Yup you do need to get a new hobby."

They both stared at each other, and threw the controller's at me. I sighed sadly, and then put up my shield. I threw them back at Demetri, and Felix it hit them in the head. I started laughing as they cursed, and started plotting on their revenge over me. I went to bed, and put up my shield. Demetri, and Felix were planning on doing something to me in my sleep but they couldn't touch me or my bed.

With that i fell asleep and had the best dream i've ever had.

I really hope you enjoyed reading that chapter and that you all will review!

PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL TRY TO GIVE YOU ANYTHING!

Don't worry the Cullens will be there too! But they wont know that muwahhaha! but Edward wont be! =D


	7. Vegetrian coven! meeting them!

_**Hey EVERYONE! Anyways… I hope you all are liking this story so far… I think you are but I'm not completely sure about that. **_

_**Seems how most of you don't review!!! For the few that do THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_

_**But anyways for those of you I thank you very much!**_

_**Also… I'm not sure what is going to happen but just stay with me okay. I'm not sure if I'm going to have all the Cullens there or just Alice and Jasper and possibly Rose and Emmet… **_

_**I don't own Twilight as much as I would LOVE to I cant… Unless its given to me by the god.. SM herself… until then ENJOY MY FANFICTION!**_

_**R&R**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_**Bella's POV**_

_Dreaming_

_I was playing in a park somewhere with a cute little black, white cat. I was throwing around a stick for it. When I threw the stick it would go and get it and start to chew on it. I laughed at the silly kitty, then said "Come here kitty."_

_I didn't know its name, so I called it kitty. Then the little black, white cat turned and looked at me. As it turned towards me, it started to change shape. I watched as it turned all black, it looked like a Panther. _

_It had big paws, was on the same eye level as me. It Roared at me and its eyes looked like it had just found its meal for the whole week it has been starving._

_I looked at it in fright, I slowly backed away. The panther took steps towards me in a hunters crouch, it roared again. I started to cry and whimper but that made it madder. It took off into the air and was heading for me._

_I don't understand why I didn't use my gift at all. But it landed on me and bite down on my throat. I tried to get away but sadly it would have that. It bite down harder and tore open my throat. I started screaming out in pain._

_Then the blackness over came me and just before I did I herd a vampire growl out in outrage. Before I could see who it was I slipped into the blackness of water._

_When I awoke I was in a hospital. There was an annoying beeping sound not to far away from where I was. I knew it was a heart monitor. But what made me more afraid was the stranger sitting in the room with me. I couldn't really see them at all. There was a fog around them._

_I didn't understand what this meant but I started screaming as they came towards me._

_~End of Dream~_

I woke up crying and screaming and I pulled the covers over me and sat laying at my head board for my bed. I had my shield up and it kept everyone out of my room. I herd pounding on my shield and some people screaming at me to let them in.

I wouldn't and I couldn't. I don't know why I was acting this way but at that moment I wanted my mother. But I could never have her comfort me. I cried for a few hours and then I finally allowed my shield to just cover my body faintly so people could walk up to me.

Renata and Aro were the first ones in the room. Renata held me against her and said "Bella? Are you alright? Maybe you shouldn't go to Alaska." I looked up at her and shook my head saying no and said "Im still going weather you like it or not. Besides it was just a dream and I'm able to take care of myself." She nodded and kissed my head but instead of kissing my head she kissed my shield.

Aro took me from Renata and said "My dear little Bella. What dream did you have this time my little cupcake?" I looked at him and said while holding onto Aro and cuddling into his embrace.

"I was in a park playing with a black and white cat and then I threw a stick and it started to chew on the stick. Then it turned and looked at me, and turned into a panther. Then it roared at me and attacked me and tore out my throat and then I herd a vampire growl at it and then I went into darkness. I woke up at a hospital and then a vampire walked towards me. But I wasn't able to see who it was or who it can be."

Aro held me to him while I let my shield down and kissed my forehead and say "Demetri and Felix wont let anything happen to you my little Bella." I smiled up at my Uncle and said "I know Uncle but it still doesn't help with the dreams I have been having like this." Demetri took me from Aro's arms and held me to him and said.

"Aww come on Bella. The day we let something happen to you is the day both my and Felix die. Which isn't going to happen anytime soon." I stiffened in his hold and said "Your never going to die if I have anything to say about it." He laughed and patted my head and put me on the floor. The Felix picked me up and spun us in circles and said.

"In the mean time, LETS HAVE FUN!" I smiled and laughed and said. "Let me get changed and then we could always play… Hide and go seek?" They both smiled and said "NOT IT!" afterwards I mumbled and said "Were getting the others to play to you know so you guys go round everyone up and ill change." I smiled up at them and then Felix put me down and left.

Aro and Renata looked at me and smiled and left as well. I went to my closet and picked out a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans and blue flats, with a black sweater. I wasn't to big on fashion but I'm sure that one day Jane is going to change that.

While I got dressed everyone was waiting for me in my room as I came out of my closet. I smiled at them all and then said "NOT IT!" it was followed bye a lot of 'Not it's.' turned out that Alec was it.

After a good hour or two of playing hide and seek we all got bored and then Aro came up to me and said "Are you ready to meet Nic and his family?" I looked at Aro and smiled at him and said "YES!" I was jumping up and down at the same time and said "Are they here?" He looked amused and said "Yes they are waiting in the lobby right now. Until I can get you to settle down for a moment." I tried but I was still twitching and I looked excited.

I walked with Aro and Demetri and Felix to the throne room. Jane came up and said "Master Aro Nic nd his coven are in the throne room." He nodded and said while smiling down at me "That is wonderful! They will soon be blessed with our special cupcakes excitement!" He picked me up in his arms and then we were in front of the big doors. Aro put me down on the floor and said "Now my wonderful Bella I want you to be good okay?" I smiled back at him and said "Always am Uncle Aro." He smiled at me and kissed my forehead and said " Good!"

Aro opened the doors and I saw exactly all the vampires from the guard and then Aro's and Caius's Wife along with the 5 Vampires that made the Vegetarian coven, well family. Aro walked in first and then I walked in with him, Demetri and Felix were both at one of my side's.

The Five vampires standing in the middle of the room looked at Aro, then there gaze fell upon me. I was shy at first because I didn't really know them at all. They all smiled and said "Good evening Aro." Aro smiled at them and said "Thank you Nic for coming and bringing the rest of your family with you!" He clapped his hands and then looked at me and smiled while I smiled back and then he said "Now, This everyone is my Gem Bella." I smiled and said "Im not that much of a gem Uncle Aro." They all laughed, when Nic looked at me, well I think it was the one named Nic, and said "Come her young one." I looked at Aro while he nodded his head, I slowly made my way over to him and said while holding out my hand "My name is Isabella, But please call me Bella." He smiled at me, while I gave him a small smile in return.

"Well Bella It's nice to meet you. I'm Nic. This is my family." He shook my hand gently while gesturing to his family. Nic had black hair and had gold eye's, He was pretty and unlike anyone I have seen. But still I knew better then to get attached to anyone. **(Pictures of the people in the coven will be in my profile!)** Then he said while placing his hands on my shoulder and turned me to face a man With once again golden eyes but his hair was shorter and cover one of his eyes but his hair was blond. I also noticed that all of them were wearing black t-shirts and white jeans, with skate shoes.

"This is Matt." Matt smiled at me and simply said "Nice to finally meet you Bella." I smiled at him and said "Like wise Matt." Then the next person I was introduced to was Matt's wife Misty She had gold eyes like the rest of them. But her hair was purple and blue. I was confused as to why here hair was purple and blue when it abruptly changed to blood red. I gasped and looked at Nic and then to Aro with confusion clear on my face. Misty smiled down at me and said "Don't worry Bella." I looked back at her and said "I'm able to change my appearance." she laughed a little and said "Its nice to meet you Bella and I look forward to getting to know you better." I smiled at her and said "I would love to get to know you to Misty!" I was really excited I really wanted to get to know misty.

I looked at the person next to misty and she looked awesome. Sure she had plain long hair but it was white! And she just looked good. She could be a freaking angel. For all I knew, then next word I herd made me laugh though. "This is Angel." I couldn't help it but I did laugh. Everyone looked at me and then I looked at my feet and said "Sorry… Its just that I was already thinking about Angel as an actual Angel." they all laughed at that and then she smiled at me and said "Don't worry about Bella Many people think like that about vampires but still Thank you Bella." I smiled up at her and said "I cant wait to learn more about you Angel." She smiled at me warmly and then I looked to her side.

The guy had blondish hair in the front and a lip piercing and then at the back his hair was black. It looked good on him. "Bella this is Shane." Nic said the final member of his family. I looked at Shane and said "Hello Shane. It's nice to finally know you all! But I cant wait to know you all better." I smiled at him and he smiled back and said "I cant wait to get to know the person that thinks my Angel Is an Angel as well as me." I gave him a big smile and he returned it. I looked at them all then back to Aro and said "Uncle can I show them to there room's for there stay?"

Aro looked at me and said "Of course my dear Bella. I hope the rest of you Enjoy your stay for the next two days." he smiled then left the room. I looked back at Nic, Matt, Misty, Angel, and Shane and said excitedly "Come ON ill show you to your room's!" I started to skip towards the door and they all followed and laughed at my excitement.

It really was going to be a lot of fun. I cant wait to start asking them all 20 questions!

- - - - - - - - -

_**Oh yes that's right. I'm stopping it right there…. Next chapter you all will get to know them better! WOOT! GO MY CHARACTER'S!**_

_**I OWN THEM AS WELL! But just not the picture's!**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! It took me one hour to find the perfect picture and come up with a name for them! I really hope you like my twist… REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	8. getting to know them awesome prank idea

Okay I know I'm not really explaining a lot of things but. I swear to god I will try and explain it more…

But for now just bear with me. Also I'm sorry for how long it took to update... But I have been busy with an online game. (That's right I like games :D) Work, and real life. I finally got the time to do an update. I hope you like it! I wasn't really in the mood to write out the life long story of Bella. I will probably let you know a little bit more about Nic's Coven. When I get through with half of Bella's amazing prank!

Thank you to all of those who are reading this story, and have added it to your fav's list, and story alert.

I don't own twilight but… I OWN THE NEW COVEN!

R&R

Bella's POV

Once I had gotten them to their room, and they walked in. They all sat on the sofas in the living room. I sat in the middle of the floor, and looked at each one of their face's.

"Is it alright if I stay here for a while?"

They looked at each other, and Angel answered my question.

"Of course you can. But first of all we would like to know about you before we decide to tell you about us. If that is alright Bella?"

She smiled at me warmly.

I don't know why but, I felt like I could trust them all. I might as well call them my family as well, it's just this feeling that I can feel inside of me. I watched as Demetri, and Felix sat down on the floor like I did. I looked at all their faces again deciding weather or not I COULD tell them everything. "Well… I'll probably tell you most things but there are other things I might not tell."

Misty smiled at me.

"That's alright Bella we don't expect you to spill your life story to us just yet. But in time if you learn to trust us more, then we would be happy to know that you trust us so."

I smiled brightly at her.

"What would you like to know?"

Nic was the first to ask a question so I turned to him while he spoke.

"Bella, how was it that you came by vampire's?"

I looked at him, and I felt pain. I let my eyes drop down to the floor.

"Next question."

It sound like I was going to cry but I tried to hold back the tears. I didn't like thinking about that night at all.

Thinking about my human family always made me cry at how it happened when I was just 5. Or was it 6?

I know it was close to my 6th birthday but I didn't really remember the exact date. All I want to remember was that I found a better family, and that I left my best friend all alone for so many years now. I wonder how she is doing. I truly missed Lilly, and my second father. I wonder how they took it all. They were moving the next day after. But I didn't noticed I let my mind slip to remember about my human family.

They kept on playing in my mind. I didn't noticed that I was crying so hard or loud until a pair of unfamiliar cold arms wrapped around me, and held me in their lap.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

It was Angels voice, and then I knew it was her arms I was in. I wrapped my arms around her, and cried into her stone cold body.

"I'm sorry… but I just CANT tell you about that… Yet."

After some time I was able to calm down. I knew that Felix, and Demetri would give them a run down of what not to ask me.

Everyone didn't know that after living with so many vampires you tend to hear things better. I haven't made it noticed yet. I didn't want them to stop because I did have a right to know. But most of the time I just ignored it.

Angel kept me in her lap, and once I stopped crying I turned to them. I saw that they all looked pained to see me that way. I looked back at Nic.

"What else besides that would you like to know?"

He looked at me thoughtfully for a second, and then blurted out.

"What's your real name?"

I knew that by a chance that if I gave him my full name that he would probably look up on the internet latter, and tell everyone what humans think happened.

I didn't mind them doing that but it would make it easier to tell them latter on in life.

"Isabella Marie Sawn."

He smiled at me at me kindly.

"But of course your name now is Isabella Marie Volturi."

I smiled at him, and nodded my head.

"Okay. Bella. Did you have any close friends with humans?"

I winced But decided it was alright to tell them about her.

"Yes… She was my best friend, and we did everything together. We always had fun, and with her she helped me figure out that I could do things. What with my mind that is. Her name is Lilly Ann-Rose Nile. Yes her full name is weird but she is awesome!"

The next person to ask me a question was indeed Shane.

"Bella… What did you do for your first birthday here with the Volturi?"

I smiled. Demetri, and Felix groaned. They never did like what I did to them but I knew that secretly, Demetri liked his dress… It wasn't as, pink and frilly. I laughed at the memory.

"Well… Uncle Aro, and my big sister Renata got me my own throne which they bring out for my birthday every year."

I took a breath and looked at Demetri, and Felix with an amused look.

"How about we go to my room, and I can SHOW you what we all did!"

I sang in a sing song voice. Angel just smiled at me, and kept me her in arms. Shane looked amused as well. Along with Misty.

They ran all the way to my room, Angel put me down and I made my way to the one wall with all the pictures from my stay here up till my last birthday. We were planning on doing something else. But I decided to only make this the wall of Pictures for birthdays. They looked at the set with Demetri, Felix, and me, and laughed. They looked at all the other pictures with amused looks with all the fun. What I herd next I wasn't expecting.

Misty sighed, and said in a yelling voice.

"Why on earth didn't we come here over 4 to 5 years ago!"

I looked at her, and titled my head to the side. When she saw my confused look she smiled a little.

"I'm sorry Bella. Let me explain."

I went over to my bed, and sat down while the rest of them sat on the sofas.

"What I mean by that is that. You, me, Angel, Shane, Demetri, Felix, and perhaps Shane, and Nic could have had so much more fun when you were here."

I actually smiled really big that it hurt after a while.

"When I'm 20 years old I'm going to be changed into a vampire. If I have to chose to live here with them, or if you guy don't get sick of me before then… Maybe we all could live together. Then the GAMES WILL BEGIN! And we could plot on ways of prank other covens! IT WOULD BE SO MUCH FUN!"

I practically screamed, and got up. I started bouncing on my bed at the possible ideas… Once again Felix, and Demetri on cue groaned once again.

I was going to have an exciting life ahead of me. No one could stop this happy thinking, possible pranks to pull. I suddenly stopped bouncing, and sat on my bed deep in thought.

Felix's POV!

Oh my goodness. If life couldn't get any worse. I'd have to say that if myself, Bella, and also Demetri had to live with a coven of veggie vampires. With Bella's sudden claiming to wanting to live with them, and pranking other covens. I swear to all that was evil… Has never seen Bella, and her weird prank's. It would be fun don't get me wrong. But I mean. I fear for those other covens. I was smiling, and then I groaned once again for today when Bella stopped the bouncing on her bed, and sat there deep in thought.

"Umm… Bella? Bella? BELLA?!" Angel practically screamed. Demetri answered her as I looked at Bella with the look of fear on my voice as Bella sat like that for over five minutes with out moving. But she was breathing but she was deep in thought.

"Its okay Angel… Bella is just thinking really hard, and very deep about her next 'big prank'. This is what she does all the time."

Angel relaxed a little bit but not much.

"Are you sure? She hasn't moved for 5 minutes."

"Trust us. She has done this for over 20 minutes thinking of a prank."

I relaxed as Bella finally moved, and saw that Angel was worried, and smiled her evil prank planning smile.

"NEW IDEA! Once we get to your place in Alaska."

She turned to me, and Demetri smiling.

"Were going to pull a prank on some… Vampires… that are also veggie vampires!"

I loved this little girl. She picked up on our slang for the Veggie vampires. I was so proud of her words could not explain my happiness for that fact. I think Demetri felt the same way because he smiled a little more when he herd the term.

Bella's POV!

I wasn't about to let my plan known so I thought of something else. I didn't want the veggie vampire to know about it until the last minute. I hope she wouldn't mind. I also hope she doesn't freak out as well. I just hope that Misty can change other peoples appearances as well. I mean yes I have a blood red cloak. Which from what Uncle Aro said, was the Volturi Princess's cloak. I just really am trying to hope this all works out. I then suddenly busted out.

"Wait… Misty…"

She looked at me.

"Yes Bella what is it?"

I smiled at her.

"By any chance… Can you change a person's appearance as well?"

She smiled at me, and nodded.

"Just perfect. IT WILL WORK!"

I laughed evilly. Demetri, and Felix looked at me.

"Bella… What kind of plan are you cooking in your mind?"

I looked at Demetri with a confused look.

"I have no idea what your talking about."

Misty, and Shane looked amused by me. But I really couldn't wait for the day we traveled to Nic's house in Alaska. It was really going to be fun.

Soon after a while they all left me, Demetri, and Felix alone in my room. I started to pack, and they looked at me.

"Don't be an egger beaver to leave Bella. You might get bitten."

I looked at them and smiled.

"I'd like to see that."

A/N: Next day, and more packing! And talking!

The next day was spent with more talking, and bonding time. I was already found of Misty, Angel, Shane, Matt, and of course Nic.

They were like a family. Angel was like the mother I never had. Nic of course, felt more like a father to me. Misty was like a sister, just like Renata is to me. Shane, and Matt were like my brothers just like everyone else in the Volturi.

But while I was packing, Demetri watched as I packed my blood red cloak. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Please tell me you aren't planning on what I think your planning."

I looked at him, and then I silently cursed in my head.

"I swear to god if you even think about it Demetr I'll find a way for you to never find your arm for all your life."

I glared him down, and he looked terrified by what I said. I smiled smugly.

"That's what I thought."

It was our last hour here before we had to leave.

I smiled as it came time to leave. I went to the hall, and hugged everyone good bye for the next two to three months we were gone for. I smiled brightly as Felix took all our bags to the car, and then finally. We were leaving. Once we got to the air port, and the plane took off I couldn't stop bouncing in the seat in between Shane, and Angel. The eyed me like I had a sugar rush or was on something. But I wasn't so there for I tried to calm down. But soon I drifted to sleep, and the next thing I knew.

I was being awaken by Angel taking me into her arms, and taking me off the plane. Once I woke up enough, and she put me on the ground once we were off the plane. We walked threw the air port, and headed to their place.

I started to skip beside Angel as I held her hand as to not lose them in the crowd of all the people. What was about to happen to all the Veggie Vampires was going to be so much fun. Of course they would'nt think I was an immortal child but it would be worth it in the end.

I just hope that nothing goes wrong.

Hehehehhe Next chapter is going to be the all mighty Alice included in on the prank… . but she wont know that its an actual human… MUWHAHAHHAHAHA

I really am looking forward to typing it out… ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU DO ILL GIVE YOU CUPCAKES! Or anything you want… depending on what that is. Also… to add to my list of stories.. I might write a third one.. . crazy I know..

RangerRainbow


	9. Transformations and seeing Alice

Okay so here is the deal… because I don't feel like sleeping even though after two days of no sleep while doing two 8 and a half hour shifts at work…. I'm going to attempt to write my First chapter making Bella set up for her MASTER PRANK!

I own none of the characters… besides my Veggie coven =P TAKE THAT TILIGHT I MADE MY OWN!

XD

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

R&R

Bella's POV

When we got to Nic "Proxy's" covens house, I couldn't help but look at it in awe. It was really big, and it looked like home. Well, not like mine back in Italy with my Uncles, brothers, and sisters. It just felt like it was home.

It was a baby blue on the outside. It looked to be three stories tall. The stair case to the house was made out of stone's. It looks so beautiful. It also had flowers around the stairs, and the little walk way that was there. I walked into the house with my bags in tow. When I got inside it was even more beautiful. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw that it was so open. The living room was a light purple, and the couches where white. There was a big screen t.v against the far wall. There was actually a step down from the level on which we were into to living room.

I went into the next room, and it gave way to a beautiful dinning table set. It was simple yet beautiful. Right off to the side was the kitchen. I was blown away. It was the perfect kitchen! I loved cooking for myself, and this was kind of like my own kitchen back home. I smiled to my self, and walked back to the living room where I left my bags. Nic, Matt, Shane, Felix, Demetri, Misty, and Angel were sitting down talking to one another. When Angel saw me.

"Come on Bella ill show you to your room for your stay here."

She smiled at me, and Misty got up with her as well. I got my bags, and made them follow us up to my room. Once they showed me up to my room. Which is on the third floor. We walked into the room.

The walls were white, and inviting. The bed looked really soft, and it had Purple blankets, and light purple pillows. There was a bathroom attached to the room, and a walk in closet. I smiled at them, and opened up my bags, and began to put my stuff away in the drawers. Along with the walk in closet. Once I was done Misty, and Angel were still sitting on my bed. I looked at Misty.

"Can you show me your gift now?"

She smiled, and patted the space beside her. I sat in between Misty, and Angel.

"Well Bella, I want you to chose what Angel should look like for your prank."

I smiled, and thought about it.

"Angel as beautiful as you are. Give her red curly hair that goes to her waist. Change her eyes to purple. Everyone here is going to have purple eyes!"

Misty laughed, and did what I asked. I smiled then I moved to Misty.

"As much as I love your hair change the colours to red, and black. With purple eyes."

She smiled and did so. Then I thought about my self.

"I myself would like to have Purple hair with blue, and black highlights. With a darker shade of purple eyes. Could you make me look kind of like a vampire?"

She smiled, and did as I asked. I looked in the mirror, and smiled.

"Now lets go, and work on the guys!"

They both laughed at me, and we came down stairs. The guys looked at us, and then to me. I smiled evilly at them.

"Appearance change time!"

Felix, and Demetri groaned. _hehe_ _if only they knew of my plans_.

"Okay… Felix… I want to be a girl… He has to have the same kind of hair that Shane has right now. But instead of blond, blue."

Felix got changed but not the gender part… yet.

"Also… you'll have to change Felix's form, and build once we go shopping! Okay… Demetri can stay as a guy… But has to have short spiky hair that is brown, and purple eyes. Please!"

He was changed, and I smiled. We moved to Shane, Matt, and Nic. This was going to be the best plan ever!

"You guys have to have the same hair as Demetri! But Nic's hair has to be blonde, Matt's has to be black with the tips of the spikes red, and Shane has to have blood red hair. Don't forget purple eyes!"

I smiled at my choices. Angel smiled at me, and then it came to name changing.

"Okay if we are going to do this right… We have to have different name's as well."

I though about it for a while.

"Of course Felix has to have a girl name so. You'll be know as Brandy. Demetri you will be known as Danny, Nic your name will be Andy, Matt will be Mike, Shane will be Seth, Angel, Angie, Misty, Molly, and I will be… Sam."

They all nodded, and I got my blood red cloak. Once I put it by the door.

"Okay Angie, and Molly. LETS GO SHOPPING FOR BRANDY!"

They laughed, and we went back to the cars, and left all the boy's.

Once we got to a mall we went shopping for Brandy. Angie snarled at something when we walked into the mall. I quickly whispered.

"What's wrong Angie?"

She whispered in my ear.

"Alice is shopping today. But we can still go shopping we just have to be careful. Also.. Nic erased your smell to vampires."

I smiled brightly, and started to skip towards American Eagle. When we got in there I bought myself a few black hoodies, and some skinny jeans. We bought some bright pink Skinny's for Felix, and a very low cut shirt.

We went into a shoe store and bought some heel's over all we bought a lot. Misty, and Angie held most of the bags while I had the few that I bought for myself. We finally ran into Alice in one of the many stores we were in. Alice looked at us, and gasped. I smiled at her, and she returned it but it was fake. She walked over to us.

"Hi? Im Alice. Are you new to this area?"

I smiled at her.

"Well yes actually we are. I'm Sam. These are my sisters Angie, and Molly."

She looked at me with shocked eyes.

"It was nice to meet you Alice but we really must be going."

I smiled at Angie, then turned towards Alice.

"Bye Alice! I hope to see you soon."

_Much sooner then you will ever know my dear Alice_. I added in my thoughts. Myself, Molly, and Angie went back to the car.

Once we got back home we were greeted by the rest of the group. I smiled.

"Time to finish the Transformation of Brandy!"

I yelled at the top of my lungs. Misty, Nic, and Demetri laughed. I handed Felix the bag with all the stuff he would need, and kicked him into the bath room, and nodded to Misty. Next thing we herd was a female scream from the bath room. We all laughed our butt's off. Felix came out of the wash room, and glared at me.

"You ARE SO DEAD!"

I got up, and ran around the house escaping Felix's hands every time. Finally he got a hold of me but he couldn't really hurt me.

He threw me though the opened door way, and into a tree. It snapped in half. I rolled my eyes, and walked threw the door. I glared at Felix.

"Your so lucky I'm not that breakable with my shield other wise, Uncle Aro would have killed you the first time you threw me though a stone wall."

Angie gasped, and threw Felix out the door.

"You Bitch! WHY WOULD YOU THROW SAM THREW A STONE WALL!"

I laughed at this, and then I said in between laughs.

"Because…. I took…. All…. His cloths… Burned…. Them… along with all…. Of his games."

Brandy looked at me with vengeance in her eyes.

"Its not over Sam. But anyways care to explain the master prank?"

I smiled at her.

"Well my lovely sister Brandy."

I giggled at calling Felix my sister.

"The Volturi's newest guard is paying a visit to the Cullen's, and talking about how were going to kill them for just about exposing the truth to a human."

They looked at me.

"How do you plan on doing that?"

I smiled evilly.

"That is were I come in play."

Demetri, and Felix both looked at me with glares. I sighed.

"Remember I'm not that breakable"

They finally stopped glaring at me.

"Fine."

I smiled evilly, and looked at Angie, and Misty.

"Come on we need to plan this out a little."

They came with me, and then Misty turned me back to myself.

"In order for this to work…. You need to make it look like I'm 17 but I want to have Blonde hair and Grey eyes. Because for the first time ever… I'm going to be going to SCHOOL!"

I said with excitement. Angie looked at me.

"Which Family are we pranking now?"

I smiled, and said one simple word.

"Cullens."

Angie looked at me.

"Misty why don't you, and Matt pose as her Human parents. Then Nic as her brother?"

I smiled at Angel.

"That could work. Also… Matt can get a job as a police officer."

Misty looked at me, and smiled.

"Sure I don't see why not."

"Deal. Now where are they currently living?"

Misty looked at me.

"Forks."

I haven't been there since… I was 5... Now I'm heading back… What am I going to do? Tell them the truth about myself or… Just stay in self misery? I think once we get there… I'm going to finally tell them my story.

I smiled at them both.

"This is going to be so awesome! I'm going to my first school ever! I CANT WAIT!"

I herd everyone down stairs laughing at me.

"Hey I may be 11 but at least I have the brain of a teenager."

Misty, and Angie smiled at me. Angel's nick name for me from now on is going to be Angie.

"Angie you have to promise that you, and Shane will at least visit us while I'm in school! Also we cant let Aro find out."

They both nodded there heads. I smiled at them. This truly is going to be really fun! I cant wait.

Okay I promise next chapter ill post in Edwards POV first… ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it! NOW REVIEW PLEASE! Also I epically failed about the whole being up for two days and writing this chapter yesterday! so I hope that in a few days ill get the next chapter done up!


	10. School and a nice Lauren GASP!

So because the power is out, I have decided to write a chapter for you with what battery power I have left. I own nothing besides the plot!

OMG LOOK THERES A FLYING MUFFIN! I wish…. R&R

**Edward's POV**

When Alice came home over a week ago getting back from her spring break shopping spree, she was shocked. Alice wasn't so sure about herself, or vampires for that matter.

Alice said she saw an 11 year old vampire girl with 2 other girls. They all had purple eyes. But the memory of the little girl acting so sweet, and like we were friends made me speech less. Alice was also speech less as well. What is a coven with a, 11 year old immortal child doing? _Don't they know what will happen to them if they are found with an immortal child?_

I didn't have much time to ponder on the thought anymore.

"Edward!"

Alice's sing song voice called from the living room.

"Were going to be late if you don't get your butt down here."

I smiled to myself. I have always loved my family. I thought I would never need anyone to complete me. All I thought was that I only needed my family. It's all I ever asked for, and nothing more. If I find that girl it would just be a bonus.

We've been at this school for over two months, and already all these girls here at Fork's have asked me out. I being the gentleman my parents rose up to be turned them down nicely. They were all anticipating a new student to arrive. Alice couldn't see who she is, for the fact that no one really knew her family. It's weird that Alice can't see the girl.

Her name is Tally Marie Stone. Her brother is Nick John Stone, there mother is a house wife named Renee Ann Stone, and their father is going to become the towns newest police Chief. His name is Charlie Doug Stone. We didn't much care about the new people. But it was always best to know what is going on in such a small town. I keep hearing from the minds of these kid's that they were excited about having new people coming to their school.

Myself, and my family went to our classes. I could hear everyone's thoughts thinking about the Stone kid's. I was really hoping that I could find some person's mind that wasn't thinking about them. But I had no such luck. Figures that the girl would have blonde hair like the rest, and the boy had short spiky brown hair, and grey eyes. I noticed that the girl had grey eyes as well. That is weird.

My thoughts we pulled back to me when my teacher called the class to an end. I walked out of the class room, and headed towards my next class. My mind was full of the thoughts of wondering who these new students were. As it was what everyone else was thinking about. _It's really annoying that they are all thinking about them._

TIME SKIP! TO LUCH TIME!

Bella's POV

When Myself, and Nick arrived at Forks high I was bouncing up, and down while we headed off towards the office.

"So Nick aren't you excited!"

My voice held all the excitement I held within my body. I had told them about my past, and it felt great letting that off my chest. They were now a big part in my life. Nick couldn't but smile at the way I was acting.

"Yeah I sure am."

Once we got our time tables I looked at all my classes, and then we were given maps to our new classes. I looked at nick over my shoulder already knowing the map.

"See you at lunch okay?"

With that I am skipping my way to the class room. When I got there I noticed Alice was sitting there with another boy who had blonde curly hair. The boy was a vampire it was easy to tell. I smiled towards the class room, and handed the teacher my slip that they had to sign. The teacher huffed at my being late.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

I sighed, and put on a big smile. I turned towards the class in all my glory.

"My name is Tally Marie Stone."

The teacher looked at me like I'm an idiotic person. _She can think about me all she want's but she will learn how smart I am._

"Where did you live before you, and your family came here Tally?"

I looked around the room it was clear that my Italian accent was showing a little too.

"Well actually I recently moved here from Italy. My parents let me live with my Uncle, and my Aunt. So we all came to an agreement to live as a family for a while."

I shrugged like it meant nothing to me when clearly I looked too excited.

Alice caught my eye, and smiled at me. Then I looked back at the teacher.

"Where would you like me to sit?"

She pointed to a desk right beside Alice. I walked over to my desk with my new books, and the books they gave to me at the front desk in the office. I had left my other books but my history ones back in my locker.

Class went by fast, and I didn't talk to Alice nor anyone else in my class. When the bell rang for next period I skipped out of the room into the halls from my history class. Then I went to my English class. I was happy I always loved English classes back in Italy.

But soon enough it was lunch time, and Nick waited for me outside the cafeteria. There was an annoying teenage girl that just wouldn't stop talking right beside me. I swear you could just see that she was annoying. Once me, and my brother got inside I noticed everyone staring at me. This girl that is standing right beside me just won't shut her yap.

"uhhh huh. Sure, sound's good."

Nick started to laugh at me, and I glared at him. Finally I couldn't take any more of this girls talking.

"So like, I mean I know you haven't, like been here long enough but. Like, I think we're like, going to be, like the best of friends!"

She didn't noticed my face yet and kept going on.

"Like if your smart enough to like, stay away from Edward Cullen. You're so not ever going to date him like ever. If he did then something must be wrong with like him, and you like brain washed hi-"

She was cut short by me punching her in the face, and everyone saw this. I turned towards the cafeteria, and glared daggers at the people watching. Then I turned back to her while Nick was just rolling on the floor laughing while I screamed at her.

"JUST SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH FOR FIVE FUCKING MINUTES, AND MAYBE YOU WOULD GET FRIENDS!"

I heard the vampires musical bells of laughing while I picked the girl up by her shirt, and said clearly to her face in a calm tone.

"Like if you, like ever fucking, like talk to like, that like again. I'm like going to happily beat like, your face in. Like okay?"

She nodded her head, and I let her go while she ran away to the school parking lot. While people were cheering me on after what i did to her.

Turns out, her name is Jessica Stanley. Then another girl came up to me.

"Have you ever tried out for cheerleading?"

She had blond fake hair, and her ass was really big. She wore clothing like you would expect for a corner street hooker to wear. Nick kept laughing away on the floor at what just happened.

"Of course Tally can cheer." Nick said.

Abruptly I rolled my eyes.

"And you would be?"

Miss, Hooker smiled, and held out her hand to me.

"Lauren"

Lauren smiled at me, and lead me to her table. while I shot a frantic glace at Nick that said. 'You better beat a guy if they ask me out or hit on me.'

He smiled, and followed me to her table. Nick sat down beside me, while Lauren sat beside me. I couldn't concentrate on anything because I felt someone staring at me. I looked over my shoulder, and my eyes wondered the whole café.

Everyone was staring at me besides the Cullen's.

"Well now would you like to try out for the cheerleading squad? I mean if you do that would be totally AWESOME!"

I looked back at Lauren. She seemed a lot nicer, but just almost as fake as Jessica. I bet you, if you can get past what she looks like. That she could be an overall good person.

I smiled at her, and said with a new goal in my mind.

"Sure I don't see why not? When are the try outs?"

She smiled back at me.

"They are tomorrow after school though, I should warn you Jessica is kind of the head cheer-whore."

I laughed.

"That's quite alright."

She turned around, and started talking to some other girls. Then I looked around the café to see everyone talking to the people at their table's.

I looked over to the Cullen's table, and saw that they were staring off in space. Then I got an idea.

"Hey, Lauren."

She looked at me.

"Yeah."

Lauren started to follow my gaze.

"Who are they?"

She smiled, and then all the sudden the boy with Bronze hair, and golden eyes looked at us, then he turned his stare to me. We both dropped our gaze's, but I could still feel his gaze on me. While Lauren blushed, I couldn't help but smile. _So that's Edward Cullen?_

"Those are the Cullen's. The big guy is Emmett. He is with the girl with blonde hair. Her name is Rosalie, the guy with blonde hair. Is Rosalie's twin Jasper. He is with Alice, which is Emmett's little sister. Last is Edward he's Alice's Twin. They all live together, and yet there parents are alright with them being together."

I spoke up.

"Well… I heard that they were adopted, are they not?"

Lauren looked back at me, and smiled.

"Yeah they are… It still seems kind of wired."

I looked her in the face with a hard expression.

"Well what…. I'm sure if you were put into their shoes you would do the same thing. Considering your adopted you have no blood relation to the other person. You get to spend all your time with them. You know them for who they are. You see so many more sides to that person than anyone else. How could you not love them for it?"

Lauren looked at me shocked, and so did everyone at that table. I smiled to Nick, and Lauren agreed with me after I explained it like that.

The bell rang for our next class, and I headed towards bio. When I got to class after trying to find it for the past 5 minutes I was late.

"I'm so sorry I got lost Mr. Banner."

He looked at me, and smiled while I handed him my slip. He singed it, and gave it back. I had to go to the only seat that was right beside Edward Cullen. I smiled at him, and once I sat down he moved as far away from me as possible. Then it just hit me…

He is thirsting for blood. I put my shield over him, and made sure that if he did move my shield moved with him. I used my hair as a wall, and pulled it all over to the side to cover my face and, the part of my neck that was showing. That's where the best plus for feeding from a human is.

This class felt like it was going to be going on forever. I quickly went towards my gym class, and I didn't have to participate into day's class. Once I met with my brother we went to the office to hand in our slips. Edward came out of the office before we got inside the office. After he left the room we went inside and gave our slips to the sectary. We went back home in silence.

Okay so next chapter I will do another Edward POV but…. I probably wont be able to do another chapter for the next 5-6 days because I have to work a lot this week… SORRY! But I hope you enjoy this chapter! And no I refuse to make Lauren an evil wanna be.. ^_^ I hope you like it! but please don't hurt me... now all i need is for you to review!

Please otherwise i swear to god i wont update for 15 days! i mean it... and im pertty sure you want me to update in 6 days... so don't keep me waiting! =D LOVE YOU GUYS!

*`~ .-~`*


	11. NEW CAR! AND TALKING TO EDWARD!

MyLifeIsEdwardCullen This chapter is dedicated to you!

Also… Everyone Her writing skills are WAY BETTER THEN MINE!

I hope you all like this chapter! Muwhahhaha also… I own nothing besides the amazing coven and all its glory!

R&R!

Bella's POV

Once myself, and Nick got back home from school I called out.

"WE'RE HOME!"

I didn't need to but I felt like I had to. Our 'mother' came over to us, and gave us each a hug.

"How was school Nick?"

He sighed loudly.

"Meh it was alright not to bad actually."

Misty turned us back to our former self's.

"Can I please go see Lilly-Bye!"

Misty looked at me, and smiled.

"Sure thing Belly bean."

I smiled up at her, and jumped into her arms, and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Misty really."

She turned herself back to my 'mom', and we went out to her car, and she drove me to Lilly-byes house. I knew that today was her birthday, and I was her present to her today.

Once we got there I got out of the car before it even stopped. I ran towards the door, and threw it open not even knocking on the door, and screamed.

"LILLY-BYE!"

I heard someone running upstairs, and then David was in the kitchen door way. Once he spotted me his mouth was hung open. Lilly was at the top of the stairs, and once she saw me she came running down the stairs towards me. I smiled, and stood there. Once she was at the bottom step I ran to her.

We both hugged each other, and I kissed her cheek.

"I've missed you every day!"

Lilly was crying.

"We thought you were dead, or kidnapped."

I cried into her neck.

"No. I've just been with a different family."

David came over to us, and hugged both of us, and then I cheered up. I turned around to give David a quick hug.

"But right now I want you to meet my Adopted mom."

Just then Misty was in the door way.

David looked at her.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING HER BACK! AFTER YOU TOOK HER FROM US!?"

He screamed at her. I looked at him.

"David. It's not her fault…. I didn't tell her what happened until I felt ready to come back here."

He looked at me, and then he must have understood.

"I'm sorry Belly-bye."

David picked me up, and held me. Misty came over.

"It's okay David. We plan on staying here for at least a year. I think that's the plan, or maybe a few months. There is a possibility with her Uncles okay. That you, and Lilly can go with her."

I looked at her with hope.

"Really you think they could!"

I screamed with excitement. She just laughed.

"Why don't you phone him, and ask?"

I took out my phone, and phoned my Uncle. It only had to ring once when he answered.

"ISABELLA MARIE VOLTURI! WHY HAVENT I HERD FROM YOU FOR OVER TWO WEEKS!"

I smiled.

"Sorry Uncle but I have been planning my next big thing?"

He started laughing.

"Alright so what would you like Bella?"

I smiled, and looked at Lilly.

"Can I please tell Lilly, and David about you guys… Its killing me… I want them to come, and live with us."

I said with both pain in my voice, and tears rolling down my cheeks. Lilly wiped away my tears.

Aro paused, and was probably talking it over with Marcus, and Caius. I stood there.

"Uncle Aro?"

He started to talk.

"I guess you can… But please just be careful!"

I jumped up, and down excitedly.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH UNCLE THANK YOU! Also tell Uncle Marcus, and Uncle Caius I love them too!"

He laughed.

"Alright Bella. I hope you have fun with your friends."

I smiled brightly.

"I will, and thank you Uncle."

I hung up the phone, and jumped on Lilly.

"YAY! I GET TO TAKE YOU BACK TO ITALY WITH ME! DAVID TO IF YOU WANT TO COME!"

Lilly looked at me.

"You have been living in Italy?"

I looked at her.

"Yup! Ohhh Misty can you change back to yourself please! I miss your colourful hair!"

She laughed.

"Sure."

She turned herself back to her former self, and smiled at me. I looked back at a shocked David, and Lilly.

"This is Misty, and also. No she isn't my adoptive mom. This is one of my friends. Also… she's a vampire! But she doesn't drink human blood."

They looked at me.

"Bella…. You've been living with vampires?!"

I nodded my head.

"They are nothing like how some humans put them in a tv show, or movies I swear to god!"

They nodded their heads.

"Well… David you'll have to become a vampire, and so will Lilly. But David I'm really sorry but you have to be turned as soon as possible and Also Lilly will have to be turned before she reach's the age of 20. She will most likely be changed at the same age as Bella."

He looked at Misty.

"But that means. I have to drink Human blood?"

He whispered.

"No you can chose between humans blood, and animal's blood. When I'm changed I have sworn to only drink animals blood."

I smiled at him.

"You have that choice."

He smiled at me.

"Okay. I'll do this.. Only because then I can stay with Bella, and Lilly. If that's what Lilly would like."

She smiled at her dad.

"I've always wanted to stay with Bella forever. You know that dad. I have a chance to do so if we become vampires."

I looked at them.

"Yes but you can't tell anyone. ALSO LILLY DO YOU WANT IN ON MY PLAN!"

I smiled brightly at her like I haven't been away from her in the past 6-7 years.

She smiled.

"Sure…"

I laughed.

"Misty do you think you can get Lilly enrolled into high school?"

She laughed.

"That is possible. But I think she should go through her schooling at this moment. Then next year she will go with you to Italy but as for your plan that you can do with us for the moment. Also David we won't change you, until we have to leave for Italy. Okay?"

He smiled.

"Okay."

I looked at Lilly.

"I'll come by once a week okay?"

Lilly smiled, and nodded her head.

"Okay!"

I hugged her, and David.

"Come on mom. LETS GO HOME! I HAVE CHEERLEADING TO PRACTICE FOR!"

Misty laughed, and nodded her head. I skipped out of Lilly's house finally truly happy.

I would get Lilly, and David back in my life. I was overjoyed. When we got back home Misty made me dinner, and then after that I had a shower. I went to bed; I couldn't wait for the next day to begin.

When I woke up, I woke with a smile on my face because of the dream I had. That I would have Lilly with me when I was changed. We would together become vampires. I was in a happy world. I skipped down the stairs, and Misty changed me into the Blonde, grey eyed Tally Marie Stone, and Nic was turned into a teen again. He sighed.

"Come on Tally. Let's go to school. I smiled.

"OKAY BIG BROTHER!"

We made sure that he was a Junior, and that I was a Sophomore. We walked out to the car, and this time I looked at it.

"OH MY GOSH! I NEVER NOTICED THAT WE WENT TO SCHOOL IN A FREAKING DARK BULE JAGUAR XF!"

I screamed at him… He laughed.

"Well yesterday we took Dad's Kia RIO. Not our Jaguar XF."

He rolled his eyes, and then I said while hugging the front of the car, and stroking it.

"I'm gonna name you Betty. Yeah you're Betty."

I kissed the hood, and he looked at me.

"I'll never understand you."

I laughed.

"So I'm a girl, and I have a soft spot for the cars that I love to death… And one day."

I then turned to stroked Betty's hood.

"I'm going to take Betty for a test drive."

I sighed, and went over to the passenger side and got in. It still had the new car smell. I had this goofy grin, and I was bouncing in my seat again.

Nick just laughed at me while I hit him in the head with my Shield.

"Ooopps."

On our way to the school I turned up the music, and sang along with The Flood by Escape The Fate! (A/N TOTALLY AWESOME SONG I LOVE IT!)

'OH C'MON!

I can't believe, the drama that I'm in, the flood is getting closer, I don't think they know that I know how to swim, You're feeling numb, from all that has become, It leaves your gums, slips down your tongue and travels fast down towards your lungs, All because I'm leaving you behind. I feel the pressure, It's coming down on 's turning me black'n blue (Ohhh)You left me on the side of the road (Side of the road)And now I've got no place to 've brought the flood! I can't believe, the troubles that you've caused, The pain is getting stronger, like an open wound without the gauze, It's on my brain, driving me insane, It's on my mind all of the time and if it left, I would be because I'm leaving you behind. I feel the pressure It's coming down on 's turning me black'n blue (Ohhh)You left me on the side of the road (Side of the road)And now I've got no place to 've brought the flood! (You've brought the flood! The flood!)Oh! Leave it be! I take it back, Take it back! Leave it be I take it back, Take it back, Leave it be, Leave it be, Leave it be, I feel the pressure. It's coming down on 's turning me black'n blue (Ohhh)You left me on the side of the road (Side of the road)And now I've got no place to 've brought the flood! I feel the pressure It's coming down on 's turning me black'n blue (Ohhh)You left me on the side of the road (Side of the road)And now I've got no place to 've brought the flood! I take it back, take it back! Leave it be, I take it back, take it back! Leave it be, Leave it be, Leave it be!'

We finally came to the school, and when we got there everyone was staring at our car. We parked the car right beside the Cullen's. Myself, and Nick got out. I sighed, and went over to the hood, and hugged it.

"I guess I'll see you latter Betty."

I sighed, and kissed the hood. I looked at Nick who was laughing at me, and I glared at him.

"One day. YOUR GOING TO BE SITTING IN THE PASSENGER SEAT, AND I WILL BE DRIVING!" I yelled at him. The Cullen's just laughed, and then I turned to them.

"What you really think that's funny?"

Edward looked at me, and said titling his head to the side.

"Do you even know what kind of car that is?"

I looked at him and sighed.

"Fine I guess I can tell a person that doesn't know cars what kind it is. If you MUST know, it is a Jaguar XF."

I glared at him, and his mouth dropped. Then I walked away to Lauren when I saw her I waved.

"LAUREN!"

I ran up to her, and dragged her away from everyone else.

"Would you like to come over after school.. Wait after the try out's for the cheer squad?"

I hope she would say yes. Lauren smiled at me.

"I would love to."

I beamed at her.

"AWESOME!"

I linked my arm with hers.

"Hey aren't you in my History class?"

Lauren nodded.

"Yeah but I sit on the other side of Jasper."

She sighed and so did I. I really wished I sat beside her.

"Oh well. I guess it's better than at the other side of the room!"

She smiled.

"Defiantly."

We walked towards History, and we stopped off at her locker. Then we went mine, and from there we went to our class. Once we got there we sat in our seats. Once Alice, and Jasper walked in they were laughing. Alice sat beside me.

"Oh my gosh. Tally. I can't believe you did that to Edward!"

Alice laughed, and so did Jasper. I rolled my eyes.

"He asked me a stupid question. Of course the person who knows cars would know what it is, if they give it a name like I did."

I giggled, and Alice joined in with me.

"So I heard your trying out for the cheer squad?"

I giggled again.

"Of course my friend Lauren asked me to. So I don't see why not, and if it annoys Stanley then I'm all for it."

She giggled.

"Yeah it will."

Just then our history teacher came in the door, and got the class to settle down. I didn't really keep tabs on what was happening. Instead I looked out towards the parking lot thinking about what I could do to get back at Stanley. I mean sure I have only known her for only a day, but she is just so annoying. I had the perfect plan, and then Alice just suddenly looked like she was in a faraway place. Jasper asked her in a quiet voice.

"Alice what's wrong?"

Then she just smiled at Jasper and said back to him.

"Tally has a plan to get Stanley good. I can't wait till Cheer squad tryouts. Stanley is inviting the whole school to watch."

She let out a small giggle, and Jasper just rolled his eyes. I had a smile plastered on my face. The whole day went by really fast it didn't seem real but it did. I was really looking forward to the try outs I really was.

OH MY GOSH! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN! GASP! WHAT WILL BELLA DO TO LAUREN! GASP! Until next chapter!

REVIEW! PLEASE! And I'll give you a hug?


	12. NOT THE CAR! Lauren likesLoves EDDIE!

Okay so here is what I'm giving out. A chocolate muffin for clary shadows and hugs for everyone else that REVIEWED! ^_^

Also I would like to say i actually cried happy tears when I looked at the charts for the story, and what not. I'm serious… I have never been so happy, so I'm going to try, and make this the longest chapter yet… ^_^ and then after I write this one I'm doing an update for before I knew it as a happy SCARE KID DAY present to all of you!

I hope you like it!

R&R PLEASE AND I WILL GIVE YOU A BULEBERRY MUFFIN!

Bella's POV

As I walked into the gym, I saw that the whole school was there watching the try outs. So they can see who would make the cut. I also think that the reason why people are here is so they can see all the girls in their short, shorts. It's really quite nice knowing all the guys, are having all those images in their heads. I shuddered at the thought.

Lauren made her way over to me.

"It's okay Tally. I'm sure you will do awesome!"

I smiled back at her.

"I'm sure I will."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw all the Cullen's were starting at me. I looked at them, and raised my eye brow when Alice came skipping over to me.

"Hi Tally, hi Lauren."

Alice seemed to use a polite tone with Lauren. I smiled at Alice.

"Hi Alice."

Lauren looked at Alice, and glared.

"What do you want Alice?"

Lauren rolled her eyes like Alice was going to steal me, or something I giggled.

"Lauren it's okay I'm sure she wouldn't drag me away from you even if she tried."

Lauren smiled forgetting about Alice being there.

"Okay. Well I'm going to go, and talk to cheer whore leader number one. Just so it makes her happy."

I smiled at her, and nodded. I turned to Alice.

"What can I do for you Alice?"

Alice smiled at me. _Alice seems to always have a smile._

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to my house tomorrow?"

I looked at her like she just gave me a dumb answer.

"I'm sorry but I'll be spending all my time with Lauren unless, Lauren is allowed to come with me as well. If not, then I'm going to have to say no."

Alice beamed.

"That would be fine."

Alice waved at me, and went over to her family looking quite happy. I smiled at the fact it was easy to keep her happy.

Right then they most annoying voice ever was herd over everyone's chatting. Jessica. I internally slapped myself for wanting to be spending my free time with the leader of the cheer whores, besides Lauren. I walked over to where Lauren was, and listened.

"Okay Like. I want everyone to form three lines. Like in front of me, and I want you to, have enough like, space to be able to like. Do a simple routine? Like Okay?"

I know she didn't want any answers but I wonder how far I could take it before I could annoy her as well, and answered in a cheery voice.

"Like, I mean. Like OKAY! Do you mean like this?"

I pointed to where everyone was.

She nodded her head, and you could see that she was annoyed. Check mark, beside the half way annoys Jessica Stanley, with just a simple answer. DONE!

"Okay like for you newbie's. Like try to keep up or just drop out right now. Like okay."

She started out with the simple stuff. I just stood there, and rolled my eyes as she watched us.

"One, and two. Three four, Five, and six. One, and two. Three four, Five and six."

She kept on saying that while everyone but me, was doing the same thing. Jessica glared at me.

"Like is there a, like problem Tally? Can't even like, keep up?"

I rolled my eyes, and did what everyone else was doing with ease. She glared at me, and I rolled my eyes.

She showed us how to do the flips.

"Like anyone care to show us what we really need on this team?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Well if you don't mind, I would like to see what you're able to do."

She smiled, and did a few simple front flips with her hands. I started to laugh at her.

"Surely the team captain can do more, than just that?"

She was staring daggers at me.

"Like, I would like to see you to try that."

I giggled, and once I got up to her. I whispered to her.

"Gladly."

I went over to the mats, and started off simple. I did the things she did, and then I did back flips which I knew she couldn't do. She would have started off with that if she could do it. Then I did no handed front flips, and back flips. The gym broke out into cheers, at the same time. Lauren squealed, and rushed over to me. Started to jump up, and down excitedly while Jessica just stared open mouthed at me. Then I said after I giggled at Lauren, and her happy dance. The gym feel silent.

"Well I'm not sure about you Jessica. But I'm no expert on cheerleading. But what I did there the team captain should be able to do with no problem what so ever."

Jessica looked at me.

"Fine you're on the squad."

I looked at Lauren.

"Well…. I'd really love to be annoyed by you every time I'm at cheerleading practice but. I'd rather not. So I'm going to have to say no."

Lauren looked at me with a smile.

"If Tally won't join then, I'm not going to be a part of the. Cheer whore squad ,not without my best friend."

Lauren linked her arm with mine.

"Like whatever. Like there are like other people like worthy of like those spots."

Then I looked at Jessica.

"Like, I'm sure. Like they would, like rather like totally drop dead. Then like be on like the cheer whore like squad."

With that, I walked out of the gym. With my arm linked through Laurens, and we went to get changed.

Nick waited over by the hood of our car for myself, and Lauren. When we got there the whole Cullen family was there talking to him. I could over hear them.

"Well Nick that is quite some sister you got there."

Nick smiled at Alice.

"Yeah sometimes she loves to make other people annoyed, and taking away their title."

He laughed at that fact.

"Yeah, looks like it. I have to admit. What she does IS TOTALLY HOT! I mean I don't know anyone, that has done that before. It's just totally HOT!"

At that time Rosalie slapped him in the back of the head, making him fall towards betty. MY CAR! NOOO, NOT BETTY!

"AHHHHH! BETTY!"

I screamed, and ran over to the car. and pushed Emmett off the hood of Betty. While I pushed Nick off the car, and hugged the hood. Chanting to Betty.

"I'm so sorry to leave you alone with people that could have hurt you! OH MY GOSH!"

I turned to nick.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN TO MY BABY!"

I all but screamed at him. Lauren was laughing her ass off, along with all the Cullen's. I turned to them, and glared.

"How would you like it if I smashed up your cars huh? Wouldn't you be angry as well?"

They all looked at me shocked, and then they had the glares more so Alice. I glared back at her, and she was frightened. Emmett couldn't help but laugh.

"Rosalie…"

Rosalie looked at me.

"Yeah?"

I smiled evilly at her.

"When myself, and Lauren come over this weekend. I'm going to need a favour. I'll let you know what that is then."

I smiled, and linked my arms with Lauren.

"ON WARD, TO HOME MY GOOD BROTHER! ME, AND LAUREN HAVE SERUOIS PLOTING TO DO!. Plus I have plans both evil, and good plans that I need to put into action! NOW!"

Emmett looked at me weirdly.

"One day we are going to so have to do the evil plans together."

I smiled at him, and then glared.

"After my revenge for you ALMOST DENTING MY BABY BETTY!"

I screamed at him.

Alice, and Edward were both trying to hold in their laughter in I could tell. Lauren slipped into the back of the car, and Nick got into the driver seat. I got into the passenger seat. On the ride home I was plotting more ways to get back at Emmett.

"I wonder just how much Emmett love's his little big jeep."

I said with an evil smile on my face.

Once we got to my house I grabbed my bag, and Laurens.

"Okay Lauren I have been planning this for a while now so. Oh when I mean a while I mean ever since you told me your name."

I smiled brightly at her.

"I'm going to help you look more, like the person I know you are."

She smiled at me shyly.

"You don't have to do this you know."

I smiled.

"No, but I want to Lauren. We are going to go shopping. After I fix your hair, so come with me."

I took her into my room, and put her bag on my bed. I dragged Lauren to the bath room.

I got the shower running, and then I looked at her hair closely.

"Why ON EARTH DO YOU HAVE FAKE HAIR EXTENSIONS?!"

I all but stated in shock horror. She frowned.

"My hair really isn't that long, and I've always wanted long hair. So I said Why the hell not?"

I started to take them out.

"Okay well here's the deal. I will cut my hair to the same length as yours, and we shall together grow our hair to the length you would like to have it at."

I smiled at her, and she looked at me shocked.

"You don't have to really."

I smiled but pushed her down into a chair.

"I want to, and plus. After I get this fake hair out, I want you to have a shower. Also use the Italian shampoo and conditioner okay?"

Lauren smiled.

"Alright."

After I got the fake hair out, I grabbed two towels, and placed them on the sink.

"When you're done let me know."

Lauren nodded, and I walked out of the bath room. I went to my bedroom where Nick was laying down on my bed.

I walked over to him.

"Hey big brother!"

I smiled down at him, and he smiled up at me.

"Hey little sister."

He ruffled up my hair, and said in an almost whisper.

"I think, I like Lilly."

I looked at him, and smiled.

"Awww, my big brother has a crush on his little sister's best child hood friend, who is also like my sister. Also. Why the fuck do you like my sister?"

HHHe looked me in the eyes.

"I don't really know, I guess it's because you talked about her with so much love, and I really don't know."

I smiled as I heard Lauren.

"Okay Tally I'm done."

I smiled.

"Okay coming."

Then I said in a whisper for Nick.

"I'll talk to you about Lilly latter."

He nodded, and left the room. I went into the wash room, and saw that Lauren had one towel wrapped around herself. I got a chair, and put it in front of the mirror, and got to work on her hair.

I cut the dead ends off, and made sure it looked a lot healthier. Then I cut a good 4 inches off my own to match hers. Her blond highlights came out more, and that was the reason I loved my shampoo, and conditioner from Italy. It was the best stuff for your hair. I smiled at Lauren, and then went to my closet. I got her a pair of nice blue skinny jeans, and very nice low v cut sweater. It wasn't too heavy, and wasn't to revealing of her cleavage. I smiled, and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"I really haven't worn anything like this before."

I looked at her and smiled.

"Trust me, you will look a thousand times better like this. Then you did in a mini skirt."

Lauren blushed at my compliment.

"Well if it helps me get noticed by Edward Cullen, then I'm all for it."

I smiled.

"I'm sure he will."

She smiled at me, and then I went down stairs with her.

"NICK! WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING!"

We both put on our shoes, and we headed out to do some shopping. When we got into the mall, we ran into Alice.

"OHMYGOSHNESSTALLYLAUREN! EKKKKK!"

I laughed, and she hugged us both.

"Alice."

We both said at the same time. I laughed, and so did Lauren, and Alice. I smiled, and all three of us did some shopping, together of course. Though me, and Lauren couldn't get Alice to let us pay our own way. Oh well. But I had a feeling we were being followed, and then I reached out. I could feel Edward there. I sighed in happiness. But wait, I can't like Edward. Lauren has to have him. Lauren has liked him longer. Besides the point I was going to pull a prank over the Cullen coven. I was disappointed with myself. I mean I like him, but do I want to lose my best friend in high school? because I like Edward? Once we were done, I was holding ten bag's and Alice had 15, and Lauren had 8. We all got the stuff we wanted. Alice wanted us to get other things but we said no. I used my glare on Alice, like I did before in the parking lot.

We dropped Lauren off at home with her bags, and went back home. I really did wonder if Lauren would get Edward to notice her now. If he did that would make my day. I also told Lauren to be here at 5 in the morning. She doesn't know why but she will when she sees what we're doing early in the morning. I laughed, and Nick looked at me while Matt, and Misty were watching TV.

"I really hope Lauren can get Edward to notice her more. Once I'm through with her. She deserves to be happy."

Misty looked at me.

"I'm sure that he will. Once you get him to know her better."

I smiled, and went up to my room and sighed. I drifted to sleep just hoping that tomorrow, Edward would really notice Lauren.

It was then that I knew I would not go after Edward. _I can't pull whatever kind of prank I was going to pull over the Cullen's._ I would let Lauren have Edward if that is what he wanted. If he wanted me, would I let him? I don't think I would. It would mean losing a great friend like Lauren. I didn't want to risk losing her over something as stupid as a boy. I mean that's all he is… A boy, but then again I know way more than she does. He's a vampire. The question is though. Would he be willing to change her to keep her forever? That I would know in time.

Edwards POV

There is no girl as perfect as both Tally, and Lauren put together. Tally coming to Forks High has really changed a few people. More so it has brought out the good in most people at this school. I mean. Before, Lauren would be tossing herself at every guy. Once she got to hearing the gossip about the new kids. I guess that's all it took but, Lauren warmed up to Tally with no problem at all. I mean Lauren is great, and all but. _Tally_. I mean, I can't even read her mind. Would she except me for who I am? Would she be willing to be with someone like me? A soul less creature meant to drink her blood in order to live? No she wouldn't no one would. _But maybe?_

Alice came into my room.

"So Tally, and Lauren are going to become two important people into this family huh?"

Alice stated matter of a fact. I looked at her.

"How?"

Alice looked at me confusedly.

"I'm not sure yet, but they just are."

I looked at Alice looking for an answer in her mind but didn't come up with a single thing.

"But how is that possible?"

Alice looked at me, and her eyes glazed over as a vision came to her. I decided that I wanted to know what it was about. So I let Alice's thoughts drift into my mind again.

~Alice's Vision!~

Tally, and Lauren were with Nick, driving somewhere. Suddenly Tally turned to Lauren.

"I can't wait to get to the mall."

Lauren nodded in agreement.

"I just really hope that I can get Edward to notice me now."

Lauren said in a sad like voice.

Tally looked at Lauren with a sad expression.

"Lauren I'm sure he already has. I mean you're such a nice person, and everything. I mean, I know I couldn't look the other way. Really, when you get to know someone the way I do."

Tally smiled at Lauren reassuringly.

"It brings out the best in everyone. To have that one friend that believes in you, in every step of the way."

Lauren looked at her with a happy expression.

"Alright… By the way… What was it that you were planning about Emmett's jeep?"

Tally grinned evilly.

"Well I'm glad you asked. I'm going to take a few things out of it, and drive it to the side of the road. Put a For Sale sign on it for 500 dollars. so if he wants it back home he has to fix the engine, and a few other parts maybe."

~End of vision!~

Myself and Alice burst out laughing, but I couldn't stop thinking about what they both said to each other. Tally is so deep, and Lauren. She actually likes me. Yet she only knows the cover story. Then Alice said screaming.

"SHOPPING TIME!"

Alice all but screamed. I laughed, and both myself, and her went. I wanted to keep an eye on Lauren, and Tally. I don't know why but I have this draw to both of them. Tally could be a wonderful friend, and Lauren could turn out to be something more. I mean don't get me wrong, Tally is awesome. Tally is somewhat like Emmett. But Lauren is something else. I mean she came to be all about what other people wanted her to be. Yet she just lets Tally come in, and help her.

It was something different, and I couldn't wait to go to school tomorrow. Sit with Lauren at lunch time, and get to know her better. Also, this weekend. I could spend some more time with her. Hopefully, if she doesn't mind at least. I was going to get to know Lauren. Which was something I probably wouldn't have done before, but now? I'm going to get to know her out of my own free will…

Now, now. I know what you all are thinking… IT'S SAPOSUE TO BE BELLA EDWARD! Well guess what… All a part of my master plan I just thought of after the whole Alice talking to them at cheerleading try outs so just sit tight and Enjoy it!

Because guess what next chapter IM DOING IS IN LAURENS POV! And guess what… Bella, and Edward are going to meet on different terms. So =P take that… but I promise it will be a Bella Edward story in the end…

READ AND REVIEW AND I MIGHT LET YOU IN ON THE PLOT LINE! Maybe… no promise's but I might give you a brief rundown of what the next chapter is going to be like… O-o also… I may not have gotten this up on SCARY KIDS DAY! But that's when I started writing it so =P take that! I hope you liked IT! REVIEW ! PLEASE!

~RangerRainbow

I like skittles, cause then I get to taste a rainbow~


	13. Jessica is lucky and Tally has presants!

_**Now I would love to give those of you who have reviewed blueberry muffins as promised! Also a few words from . DUN DUNNNN DUNNNNNN SHANE!**_

_**Shane: GOD DAMNIT KAYLA WHY CANT ME AND ANGEL BE IN THE STORY!?!?!?!**_

_**Me: Because its all apart of my master plan!! MUWHAHAHA**_

_**Shane: I knew it you love NIC, MATT, MISTY MORE!**_

_**Me: =O *GASP!* HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING?!?!?! Of course I love you! *huggels***_

_**Shane: Nope *pouts***_

_**Me: If I didn't love you then why would I make you then? Huh explain that?**_

_**Shane: OH MY GOSHNESS A FLYING MUFFIN!**_

_**Me: OH MY FREAKING GOSNESS WHERE I MUST EAT THE FLYING MUFFIN SO THAT I CAN FLY AND BECOME A MUFFIN! **_

_**Shane: *Little dose Kayla know there never was one.***_

_**I own nothing but of course the plot line and the amazing lovable veggie vampire coven! 3 **_

_**R&R**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_**Lauren's POV**_

*_Beep_* "shut up" *_BEEP* "_Go away" *_BEEP BEEP BEEP_* "FINE!" Why did alarm clocks have to be so.. Annoying? Right so you actually get up to turn it off and so you cant go back to sleep. Ughh.. I still don't know why Tally wants me to be at her house at 5 in the freaking morning but oh well.

I got up and put the new black skinny jeans and a pair of red converse's on along with a red tank top and then a sweater over it. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail. After I brushed it and ran my finger threw my now silky soft like hair in awe. I cant believe Tally could get my hair to feel this way. I smiled to myself and said out loud "Tally is my angel."

I walked down stairs and made my way over to Tally's house. We didn't really live that far from each other. It's amazing when I found out that. I skipped all the way to her house and before I could knock on the door Tally was their opening it. "Hey Tally." I said with a smile and she smiled back at me and said "Hey Lauren. Come on we have to get changed." I looked at her confused and said "So why am I here at %in the morning for?" She smiled and once we got into her room there was two pairs of runners and sweat pants and tanks along with sweaters.

I looked at Tally like she was crazy, but Tally just smiled at me. I sighed and got changed into them and so did Tally. "So we are going to be running this morning?" Tally smiled and said "Lets make it a daily routine?" I sighed and said "Okay. But why?" I looked at Tally and then I looked at my back side and said "I guess it couldn't hurt?" Tally giggled and so did I. We both grabbed our I- pods and made our way outside and started to run side by side. We did this for about 15mins and headed back to her house.

While were running I was thinking about the things I could do to make Edward notice me more. Maybe if I got Tally to help me out maybe he would. I mean I know I have thrown myself at everyone before Tally came. But I guess im just tired of doing what other people think is right for me to do. I mean if you use to be like I was I mean you have to change sometime. If you want to get anywhere in life.

One thing about Tally is that. She maybe only be in my grade but she knew a lot about the stuff you really needed to know. As far as I could tell. But when you do enough of something then you just need a fresh start and to do that is to get a friend that will be willing to help you out. Last night shopping with Alice and Tally was wonderful. I mean it was fun and it was great. It was just what I needed.

Alice is a good person and im sorry about all the mean things I said about her and her family. I even did so last night because I knew that if I was going to refresh my life. With a restart button then I had to say sorry to a lot of people and make everything alright in my life before I could move on and say goodbye to Lauren Slut Im Right Here.

When we got changed Tally was talking about what we should do with the Cullens and then she said that she might not go because she wanted me to have time with them. That she had a friend to visit this weekend. I smiled and said when she said sorry. "Its Okay Tally I understand that you cant spend every waking moment with me but its okay ill be alright im sure." Tally looked at me thankfully, while I just smiled to myself.

I put my clothing for school back on and got my bag and both me and tally headed out to the car. When we got to the school and me and Tally stepped out they were looking at us. My hair was about 5 inches shorter since Tally took out the fake hair extensions. Tally's hair was also the same length as mine but she only had to cut off 4 inches of her hair. I some how felt naked as everyone was staring at me. Even the Cullens were looking at both me and Tally but Alice was with us last night. She smiled at us and walked right on over and gave us each a hug and said "Good morning Lauren and Good morning Tally!" she said with so much excitement.

I giggled and blushed because I wasn't use to everyone staring at me this way. I noticed that Tally was blushing as well. I guess she didn't like it that everyone was staring at us. "So are you both excited about this weekend? I'm TOTTALY READY TO HAVE A GIRL SLUMBER PARTY!" I giggled and said "Well im excited about it as well Alice." Tally sighed and said "Sorry Alice I cant go. I'm visiting a friend this weekend I haven't seen her for over 12 years since I moved to Italy." Alice eyes widened and said in shock "Well… why don't you bring her with you?" Tally looked at Alice like she was crazy and said "No I promised her it would be strictly me and her time only this weekend Alice. Sorry but I cant go."

Alice looked disappointed but Tally said "But maybe I could spend the night on Monday… Even though we have school Tuesday. I dislike Tuesdays. So ill probably skip anyways." Alice's mood brightened and said "DEAL!" she said screaming with nothing but pure joy lacing her voice. And skipped off to our first class with Jasper. Me and Tally both giggled at the little pixie.

The first class dragged on but soon it was time for lunch. Tally caught up with me and said "Ugh I swear all the guys in this school is follow girls around looking at there freaking ass's!!" I giggled and said "Sadly that is this school for you." She grumbled under her breath something like "Stupid freaking hormonal teenagers." I laughed and kept walking.

Once we both got to the cafeteria everyone was looking at us and talking under her breath. When we herd Jessica say "Oh great the stupid fake hoe's have arrived to show off their slut-ieness." I glared at her while Tally walked straight up to Jessica and she didn't look happy. All the sudden Nick Was running towards Tally screaming "Tally DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" she didn't even look at Nick and said "Nick just stay the hell out of this."

Nick looked like he was going to pin down Tally if he got the chance but instead he was just standing there. Jessica was frozen to the spot along with everyone else in the café watching as Tally glared fiercely at Jessica. And said "Okay look here Little miss I need to be herd every second." Tally was screaming in front of her face right now standing toe to toe with Jessica "I swear to god IF YOU CALL ME OR LAUREN SULT'S I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT A REAL SLUT DOES! But I wouldn't have to because that is what you are! But if you want me to demons right for you I will show you what a slut looks like." I walked over to Tally but as soon as I moved she walked out of the cafe.

Everyone was in shock to say at the least. Nick ran out the door after Tally while I just stood there not knowing what to do. But soon I went to go and find both Tally and Nick, Then Cullens and Hales walked out after me and asked "Is Tally okay?" I looked back at them and said "I don't know." my phone started to go off and so I answered it. "Hello?" I don't really check the caller ID at all. "Hey Lauren its Nick. Sorry but Tally and I are going to be gone for the rest of the week so I can calm her down. Because really. She if she does get that mad then it takes a few days for her to cool down." I sighed and said "Is she going to be alright?" He laughed and said "Yeah she will eventually."

"Um okay then. Just tell her to be safe." he laughed and said "She told me to tell you that she will be safe and that it is pointless for you to tell her to be safe. Also. She wants you to hold onto Betty I left the keys in the car." I walked over to their car and said "Where about's are the car keys?" "In the compartment in between the seats. Also Tally said Dent her baby she will dent you." I giggled and said "I have nothing against Betty of course I will take good care of her." he sighed and said "Alright thanks. And Good luck at your sleep over with the Cullens." I smiled and said "Thanks. Bye." I hung up and said "Sooo Tally wont be here for the rest of this week. But im sure she will be back for Monday."

The rest of the day and the week was a blur with out Tally at the school. Sure it was only two days of school but still. It was Two dull days at the school with out her. But on the brighter side… _ITS FUCKING FRIDAY AND IM SPENDING THE WHOLE WEEKEND WITH THE CULLENS AND HALES!_

_**Bella's POV**_

One day… Jessica Fucking Slut Stanley is going to die. And the world wouldn't care. I cant wait to spit on her rooting corpse's grave. I look forward to that day. Yes im 11 years old going to high school and I have anger issues. It's not my fault that my shield is sometimes in contact with my anger. I didn't plan on going back to school for the next two days so I decided to spend some time with Lilly. It was great catching up with her and playing with her like we would back when we were 5.

It was now Friday and I decided that I would see if Lauren and Alice would like me to come over for a few hours because I really missed them and I also missed seeing my soon to be vampire family. Even if they don't know it yet. I decided to phone Alice. I dialled her number and on the second ring she picked up and said "OH MY GOSHNESS TALLY ARE YOU ALRIGHT I HAVENT HAD ANY CONTACT WITH YOU FOR TWO FREAKING DAYS! WHAT THE HELL! WHERE ARE? YOU I MISS YOU SO MUCH! GAHHH NEVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" I giggled and said "Love you two Alice and I think im okay… but I was wondering if you wanted me to come by for a few hours… I need to get betty back and also… I miss everyone." Alice was screaming into the phone "YAY! SEE EDWARD I SO TOLD YOU SO THAT SHE WOULDN'T LET ME DOWN HA TAKE THAT SUCKER!"

_**(AN cant help it had to put the word Sucker in there for Alice =:3)**_

I laughed and said "Don't let Lauren know that im coming. I want to surprise her. Plus I got everyone gifts. That I thought was okay for everyone. For my sudden disappearing act." she giggled and said "Okay." I hung up with out a good bye and decided that I would head over to the school with Nick before the bell would actually ring.

Once we got there I sat on the hood of the Silver Volvo's hood and waited with bag's by my car. Seems how it was parked right beside the Volvo. Alice danced out of the doors first and saw me on the hood and a big smile lit across her whole face. She full out ran towards me and jumped on top of me while i was still on the hood of the car hugging me. It was a pretty intense sight. Next came Emmet and when he saw Alice on top of hood Hugging me he screamed "OH MY FREAKING GOD ALICE IS RAPING SOMEONE ON THE HOOD OF THE VOLVO!" but I couldn't blame him because he couldn't see hat is was me and Alice wouldn't let go. I finally sighed and said "Okay Alice time to get off." she lightly hit my head and said "I have two days of not hugging you to make up for shut up Tally." Once all the Cullens got over to the hood of the Volvo they finally noticed Alice was hugging someone.

Jasper spoke up and said "ALICE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I looked at Jasper and said "GET THIS OVER EXCITED PIXIE OFF ME ALREADY! SHE HAS BEEN LIKE THIS FOR FREAKING FIVE MINUTES!! FIVE FUCKING MINUTES OKAY! I HAVE BEEN AGASINT THE HOOD OF THIS CAR IN A DEATH GRIP HUG FOR FIVE MINUTES!" They all busted out laughing. They Lauren came over to the car and said "What's everyone laughing about?" She looked at what everyone else was looking at and laughed then she saw me and said "OH MY GOSH!" she squealed. Then she jumped on the hood and hugged me and then I groaned and everyone else was rolling on the ground laughing while I was screaming "OH MY FREAKINGGOSH GUYS RREALLY T HAS ONLY BEEN TWT DAYS NOT A FREAKING MONTH AND A HALF!" they just held on tighter to me and then I couldn't breath. Fucking hell if Alice ever learns about my powers im so doing this to her.

Finally after everyone stopped laughing they noticed that I couldn't breath because was starting to turn a different colour. And it was Edward and he sounded panicked and said "Okay guys Let Tally breath." then ever lower so Lauren couldn't hear "Alice let tally go before you kill her." Alice stopped hugging me and pulled Lauren off me as well. I laid on the hood taking in deep breaths and said just loud enough for all of them to hear "So you wait till I cant breath to get both these loving best friends of mine off of me. Remind me to never trust you guys with my life like that again." I sighed and took a deep breath and smiled and said "but knowing me I wont care." I jumped on Alice making her fall to the ground and hugging her stone cold body and said "I missed my Evil little Pixie." then I let her get off the ground and went over to hug Lauren and said "I also missed my best buddy!" she hugged me back. I looked over at Emmet and said "Im not hugging you till I get my revenge!!!" I said in a evil voice. Then I looked at rose and hugged her and said "As crazy as this sounds I don't really know you but I still missed you to!" I looked over at Jasper and said "Jaspy! I MISSED YOU TOOO!" I jumped on his back giving him a hug and kissed his cheek and then I jumped on Edward and said "I missed you to E-boy… strangely. But oh well. Truth is I missed my buddies… All but Emmet. Until further noticed Emmet is now declared Et." I got off Edwards back and went over and hugged Lauren and said "Sorry." I whispered it in her ear and she knew what I meant and hugged me back.

They all laughed at my nick name for Emmet at the moment and I just smiled it was great being back with them. I packed my bags in my car and Alice drove us towards her home in Betty, while Rose drove the Volvo. I couldn't wait to give everyone there presents.

- - -- - - - - - - -- -

_**There you all go a chapter from me to you I hope you like it. I don't really know what I was doing but I did something so there!**_

_**Review please!**_

…_**. OH MY FUCKING GOD A FLYING WATER MELON!**_


	14. First date! already feel bad! Tally crys

_**Okay so you all should thank Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike for this chapter… manly because they gave me a wonderful idea with out giving it to me it just kind of popped in my head ^____^**_

_**I own nothing but the plot line.**_

_**Sorry guys and girls but I kind of got a new -box 360 game grand theft auto XD to addicting XD also SORRY!!! PLEASE DON'T HURT MEH! plus this is my longest chapter O_O OH MY GOSH FREE CUPCAKES FOR EVERYONE! WOOT! or BANANA's! which ever you perfer!**_

_**- - - - - - - - - -**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I cant wait to see there face's when they open their gifts. I was so excited when we got their. "What are your bags for Tally?" I smiled at Edward and said in a sing song voice "Everyone can have their presents as soon as I get my revenge! WAIT!?! Lauren you did tell Alice the plan right? And then Rose knows what she needs to do too?" I was talking in code form for now. All the girls laughed and I skipped into they're house and I was in awe of there house. It was so beautiful.

But that could wait. "JASPY I NEED YOU TO GUARD THE PRESANTS AND IF YOU DO YOU GET YOURS FIRST!" I screamed out the door to him. While everyone was helping me and Lauren bring our bags in… well im the one with the bags… but Lauren just has two… "HELL YEAH!" screamed Jasper. Excellent part one complete. Wait.. I wonder where Emmet and Rose are? Hmmm… "So did Rose full fill on her part?" Alice nodded and I grinned evilly and got one of the heavier bags and dragged it out toward the garage while everyone looked at me. **(A/N: their are pictures of some of the gifts on my profile!)**

"You all can see it when you hear Emmet scream." I grinned evilly and went to do my work locking the door. I started to transform Emmet Jeep into Barbie Kelly's little jeep. By placing the pain on it with my shield. It had everything. I smiled and walked back into the living room and screamed "PRESANT TIME!" Emmet came down the stairs as quickly as passable and Rose came a little bit latter.

I went into one bag and got a present wrapped in blue paper for Jasper. I gave it to him. Once he unwrapped it and looked at what it was he hugged me and said "How on earth did you know I like history so much?" I giggled and said "You tend to notice when the person sitting one seat away from you is screaming at the teacher about something being wrong." I giggled again. If he could he would be blushing. "Thanks Tally. Its really nice of you." I smiled at him and said "No problem." I looked at Rose and got out another present wrapped in red paper.

When she opened it up it had a matching set of red high heels and a very short tight fitting dress. It had a floral pattern for the top part and it ties up on the back of your neck. She also pulled out a pair of flower hoop ear rings. Rose looked at me and lunched herself into my arms and said excitedly "THANK YOU SO MUCH TALLY!" I giggled again and said "No problem." I patted her back and she went and sat down. I looked at Edward and grabbed the green wrapped present for him.

When he opened it up his face lit up It was a teddy bear. The teddy bear of doom! When he really got to look at it he looked at me and chocked an eye brow. "What?" I asked innocent. "Really Tally?" I smiled and said "Yup that's right I gave you a teddy bear of doom!" Edward looked from the teddy bear to Emmet and said "Great just what we need another Teddy bear of doom when we have a walking teddy bear of doom named Emmet." I giggled and said "Yeah but this one is your personal one!" I said with joy.

Edward, Emmet, Jasper, and Alice laughed. But I shrugged and got a Pink wrapped box for Lauren. She pulled out a purple dress and it had a black belt that went around the waist and also a matching set of Purple high heels. She smiled at me and I smiled back and then I brought out Alice's Baby pink wrapped box. She pulled out a black hat and then black leggings and then a black and white pock a dot strapless skin tight dress. I looked at Emmet and said "Okay stand up." he stood up and Alice tackled him so she had her legs around him and her hands over his eyes. They he said "AHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" "Emmet your present is outside." I took his hand and pulled him to wear his jeep was and Alice let go of him because she fell off of him laughing at his jeep. Edward looked amused but didn't go full out laughing. I went over to Emmet's jeep and turned it on and the song Barbie world came on. I looked at him then I wanted to run. I hid behind Edward as Emmet was running around trying to get me. We both then ran around his Jeep and then I said "my revenge has been complete now lets go inside so I can actually give Emmet his real gift."

Everyone was still laughing about his jeep when we came back Lauren had gotten out the big Horse stuffy that had sparkles and said "My name is Mr. Sparkles. And im a pony RAWR!" Emmet looked at me then the stuffy he picked me up in a bone crushing hug.

"Emmet CANT…. BREATH!" he let me go and said "Oops sorry Tally." I looked at him and smiled and said "Don't worry about it!" I laughed and so did everyone else while Edward said under his breath glaring at Emmet "What HOW THE HELL CAN YOU FORGET SHE IS A FREAKING HUMAN EMMET!" Edward whispered yelled so Lauren cant hear. But they will never know that I can. Emmet said under his breath "Jeezzz sorry EDDIE BOI!" I giggled and Edward said yelling at Emmet "DON'T CALL ME EDDIE BOY!" Lauren looked at him like she missed something and I gave him the same look.

Emmet got Edward in a head lock, Edward tackled Emmet to the ground and they started to wrestle. I just sighed and looked at Lauren and Alice and Rose and said "Anyways im going to head back but before I do." I looked at Lauren and said "I WANT MY KEY'S TO MY BABY!" Lauren sighed and tossed them to Alice while Alice ran away. I glared after her and said "Your going to pay for that Alice." She stuck out her tongue at me and said "Talk to the boy's for a bit im sure your dad wont mind. Plus im sure your friend will understand Tally." I sighed and went over to the couch and plopped down and said "Fine."

Emmet and Edward stopped goofing around and came and sat on either side of me. While Lauren sat in-between Edward and Alice. I sighed and leaned into the couch. It was a really long one at that to. Emmet jumped up and said "I THINK WE SHOULD WATCH POWER RANGERS! I ha vent seen that since I was a kid!" I looked at him and said "nah.. We should watch…" I paused as I went threw a not to bad list. "If were are going to watch a kids movie why not Sharks Tale?" Emmet looked at me and said "Fine." he went and grabbed the DVD and put it in.

After it was done Lauren had fallen sleep with her head on Edwards shoulder and I don't know how but I managed to fall asleep as well with my head in his lap. I herd giggling and so I opened my eyes and felt someone pulling their fingers threw my hair. I sighed and sat up and saw Edward's face. My heart skipped a beat and then ii saw that Lauren's head was now on Alice's lap. I cant believe I just feel asleep with my head in EDWARD FREAKING CULLEN'S LAP! My eyes went big as I started to register this and started blushing and I got up off the couch and headed towards there bathroom. I sat on the counter and shifted threw my thoughts. And said too myself many times. _Lauren had dib's im going to help Lauren get Edward like I promised. _

I sighed and went out of the bath room and looked at what time it was and gasped "ALICE I NEED MY KEY'S NOW OR IM GOING TO BE KILLED!" she threw me my key's to my baby. I went out the door nearly taking Lauren with me as she got up from her sleep from me screaming at Alice and said "Where are you going Tally?" I looked at her and sighed and said "I have to go home get changed and then go to my other friends house in Port Angles to see my best childhood friend Lilly. And if I don't get home soon my mom is going to blow her top and so will Nick because he totally love's her." I ran out the door and opened the door and turned the keys and nothing happened I groaned and popped the hood and lifted it up and noticed that a wire was cut. I looked at it horrified and started screaming.

"NOOOO!!! EMMET YOU FUCKING BASTARD GET YOUR FUCKING BONE HEAD ASS OUT HERE OR I WILL SET YOU ON FIRE!" He came out the door and looked at my murderous face and put up his hands in defeat and said "Okay Tally… I know how much you love your baby but look AT WHAT YOU DID TO KIM!" He said pointing at his jeep. I glared at him and said while going into my car and retrieving my lighter and said "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE SO I CAN SET IT ON FIRE!" I screamed at him and he ran. Rose came out and said "Don't you dare Tally." "HE FUCKING TOUCHED BETTY! NO ONE DOES THIS TO BETTY AND LIVES TO TELL BUT ME!" I said running after him with my lighter. I wasn't happy and I knew that I could set him on fire when a pair of strong arms came around my stomach and then next thing I knew Edward was holding me to the ground while I said muffled "Emmet you better sleep with one eye open every day because one day I will come and haunt you ever waking second of your life. Ever if your sleeping."

Rose went to get her stuff to fix my car while I called Nick screaming at him why I was going to be late and that he needs to call Lilly for me. I sat in Edwards lap while he held me because when he did let go of me I chased after Emmet and Lauren couldn't help but laugh at this and I was sort of happy to have Edward holding me but it also made me sad because I know Lauren wouldn't forgive me for this. I sighed and said "You can let me go Edward I promise to not chase Emmet anymore… I'll just have to make do with pranking him at school." Edward thought about this and said "Fine." He let me go and unwillingly got out of his lap and sat by Lauren. Alice came over and sat on me and said "That's MY GIRL!" she said in a sing song voice and kissed my cheek while I glared at Emmet. Rose finally came in and said "Okay Tally. All done. You can go home now." I looked at Emmet and said "Be ready for war." I said in a evil voice.

I turned and went back out to my baby and hugged the hood and kissed it and said "Im sorry the big dumb idiot touched you." I cooed to Betty. Everyone was laughing at this and said "Just you watch out for your cars. Mark. My. Words." I said. And I got in and turned it on and drove back to my place. Once I got there Lilly came running out of my front door and I got out and ran up to her and picked her up and twirled her around and said "LILLY BYE!" "BELLA BOO! I MISSED YOU!" I giggled and I carried her inside and went to misty and said "Can I be Bella now please." She laughed and then I went back to Bella. I sighed and stretched my body and said "God its been a long day. Sleep over here or your house Lilly?" she thought about it a moment and said "My house." I giggled and ran up to my room and got a few t-shirts that would be my Pj's and Nick took us to her house and stayed with us the night.

_**Lauren's POV**_

As soon as Tally left we started to play a Video game for the Wii called Super Smash bro's Melee. We all took turns and I got to learn a lot about them in my time there that night. Once I feel asleep after hours of talking to Rose and Alice about girly stuff. I finally had fallen asleep once I woke up next morning I found that there was a great smell coming from down stairs. It smelled like blueberry pancakes. I got up and followed where the smell was coming from and Edward was over the stove making pancakes. I looked at him and said "Something smells absolutely mouth watering." he looked at me and smiled and I blushed a little and my heart was beating so fast I swear if it didn't shut up I was going to kill it.

Edward placed three blueberry pancakes on a plate for me and smiled as he placed three on his own and along with a plate for Emmet and Alice and Rose. I smiled and dug into my pancakes and then once i was finished I said "Those were really good Edward. I never knew you could cook." he shrugged and looked at me and said "Its nothing really. Esme is way better then me." I looked at him and said "I wouldn't know but I guess I'll have to take your word for it." He had hardly touched his plate and threw away most of it. But I didn't think anything of it. I walked into the living room to see that Emmet was watching sleeping beauty. I giggled and he turned his head and said "WHAT?! Its tragic! Plus just so happens im trying to see why girls always want to be a princess for? I mean come on. All you they ever get is kidnapped or worse killed. I mean really?" I sighed and sat down beside Emmet and said "Because every girl has a dream where they have there own prince charming that will love them till the end of there life. that's why Emmet."

He looked at me and snorted and said "I'd rather have a vampire then a princes." I laughed and said "good to know Emmet good to know." Rose, and Alice came In and said "So. Lauren would you like to do some shopping today?" Rose looked at me and said "Don't worry we wont do it for more then 4 hours." Alice pouted and said "PLEASE LAUREN!" I laughed and said "I'm always up for shopping." Alice jumped up and down excitedly. While the guys groaned and Edward just laughed at Emmet and Jasper. "Edward you should come too! You could carry Laurens bags for her while me and rose have Emmet and Jasper take ours." Edward looked at me and smiled "Only if Lauren wants me to then I don't see why not." How could I not want Edward to come? I mean I freaking love him. But there as no way I was going to tell him that and I blushed and said "That would be wonderful." I smiled at him and we both kind of gazed at each other. While Alice rushed us into three different cars. Me and Edward in one and Alice and Rose in there own with Jasper And Emmet.

I felt like a long day but as soon as we got back to the house Edward showed me his room and I sat on his bed and he sat beside me and said kind of nervously "Lauren?" I looked at him tearing my eyes off his CD collection to say "Yes Edward?" He looked at the floor and then looked up at me with an emotion in his eyes I have never seen there before "Well I was kind of wondering… If you would like to go out with me… some time on a date…???" He asked looking at me. I sat there stunned for a little bit and said in my head _OH MY FUCKING GOD EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN ASKED ME!!! LAUREN ON A DATE?!?!? HOW WAS THIS POSSIBLE TALLY I FREAKING LOVE YOU TO BITS AND PIECES!!! OH MY GOSH! _I smiled at him and said "I would love to Edward." I said with so much joy. I thin k I was going to faint. But I didn't instead I just hugged Edward and said "You know. I would have never thought you would ever ask me out. I always thought that Tally would have more of a chance. But I mean. Im glad you did." He smiled and kissed the top of my head and said.

"Well to be honest ever since Tally got here I've actually notice a change in you. And I love it how you did change from being who you were to becoming like this right now." He smiled down at me and said "Well… if you want we can go out tonight?" I looked at him and smiled and said "That would be perfect." I left and went to get changed but of course Alice being Alice. From what I know of her. Was that if you didn't let her dress you up then she would hurt you till you'd let her so I played it safe.

So for the past two hours I have been stuck in Alice's bathroom.

But what was about to happen on our date will change the way Tally see's me as a friend forever… even if I don't know what's happening.. Or what's going to happen. I know that something not so good is going to come out of going out with Edward tonight. It was kind of that gut feeling, and Alice said "Its OKAY Lauren. Everything is going to be fine." I looked at her and said "I guess im just really nervous." Rose smiled and said "Don't be." I smiled and hopped that everything would be okay as Alice said it would.

Alice went and got the dress and heels and came back in two minutes and helped me put on the dress as to not mess up my wavy hair and once I put on my heels I looked in the mirror I was barely wearing make up and the black dress was black and it had a sliver trim on the bottom. It really looked good on me. I smiled and jumped Alice and said "this is so perfect thank you so much" I squealed in delight. We walked out of her room and down the stairs and when Edward saw me his eyes went big and then he looked me in the eyes and said "You look lovely Lauren." I smiled up at him and said "And you look lovely as well." I had no idea where we were going but I think Alice said we were going to dinner and then to the movies. I wasn't really listening Alice all that much. When we got to the dinner here in Forks. Because I really didn't want to go some place expensive and I refused to let Edward take me to any of the places in Port Angels.

I saw Tally's Family and a little girl with them. While Tally was heading to the wash rooms. I excused myself and said "I'll be right back." I smiled at Edward and saw that Tally had her favourite high heel shoes on and a purple tank with white Skinny jeans on. I walked over to the washroom and once Tally came out and saw me she gasped and said "Oh my gosh you look so beautiful. But aren't you having a sleep over at the Cullens?" I looked at her and smiled and said "Yup… but im on a date with Edward Cullen himself. And I really have to thank you for all your pushing Tally. I really do." she looked shocked and I smiled and hugged her and started to squeal and said "I knew you would be happy for me!" she hugged me back and patted my back and said in a emotionless voice "I have to get back to my family." she said and went back to her booth. Once I went into the washrooms I look in the mirror and my face was lit up with happiness. When I went back outside and found Edward I couldn't see Tally and her family. _Where did they go? _I went and sat across from Edward and smiled at him and he smiled back. But it didn't reach his eyes "What's wrong Edward?" I asked a little curious as to why he held a little bit of guilt and pain in his eyes. He just smiled and his eyes held no emotion but happiness like mine and said "Just thinking about Tally. And how she isn't really with anyone." I smiled and said "Im sure we can find someone in the school she likes." _as long as its not _MY_ Eddie _I thought to myself and I smiled at him and he smiled back.

_**Edwards POV**_

I cant wait till im able to tell Tally that me and Lauren are together! I mean I have never been so happy in my life. I mean I thought I liked Tally but I mean she helped change Lauren to be a good person. And I couldn't be happier right? Wrong. As soon as Lauren excused herself I knew she wanted to talk to Tally. Dam I wanted to be the one to tell her. After Lauren left Tally I thought I herd her let out a small sob? What why is he sobbing? I watched as Tally went to her table and sat with her family and say "Edward and… Lauren… are… dating?" she said quietly her voice broke on every word which cut my heart. Nick looked at her with a heart broken face and hugged her close and said "Tally its going to be alright you'll find someone… maybe…" My heart just broke. Did Tally like me? And Lauren liked me. But in Laurens thoughts Tally has never told Lauren that she liked me. But Tally also promised to help her get with me. But. What is going on?

Tally and her family and a little girl got up and started to leave when Tally saw me she gave me a warm smile and so low that no human ears could here her and said under her breath "If Edward hurt's Lauren I will hurt him... But. Also.. Is he willing to tell Lauren all his secrets? I guess only time will tell. But I swear on my life if he does hurt Lauren I will hurt him. If I can really hurt a person I like. Which I doubt. But. Who am I kidding. I'll probably always be this way… for the rest of time." Nick turned around and she started to cry and then Nick picked her up and carried her out. I wanted to reassure her that surely her life wouldn't be so bad. But I guess she was trying to convince herself that her best friend is more important to her then to hurt her friend to just get what she wants. That's one thing that I know I like about Tally is the fact she puts others before herself. As they left I had to wait 30 long seconds before Lauren returned and I had to keep it together. She ordered food for herself and I ordered food for myself and once we ate and I paid. I drove her to the movies. During the whole movie I tuned out and thought about how Tally was really feeling and how we could make her feel better. I mean if we could find a way for her to move on. Then it would all be okay right?

Why do I care so much. On the way home Lauren feel asleep. And then once I got home Alice was standing there and said "What's wrong Edward." I looked at Lauren and took her from the car and placed her on Alice's bed and went down stair and said "Tally likes me as well as Lauren love's me. So once Lauren told Tally that we were dating. She went back to her family and just about broke down and I qoute this. Also mind you she said it pretty quietly 'If Edward hurt's Lauren I will hurt him... But. Also.. Is he willing to tell Lauren all his secrets? I guess only time will tell. But I swear on my life if he does hurt Lauren I will hurt him. If I can really hurt a person I like. Which I doubt. But. Who am I kidding. I'll probably always be this way… for the rest of time.' I cant believe that Lauren has been so clueless but… I think Tally just wants what's best for Lauren." and then I let out a sob. How can a human want so much for others if it just hurts them in the end. But for Tally's sake I wont hurt Lauren. I wont let anyone hurt her no matter what.

- - - -- - - -

_**Yes that's right im making Edward a love struck IDOIT! ^____^ its so much fun!! **clasp hands and jumps up and down like a hyper pixie names Alice.****_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**3**_


	15. Tally and Lauren share words

_**This chapter is to my very special reviewers that I love hearing from. (don't worry I love you all but I love these people more for talking to me!)**_

_**1. born goof - I made sure she was the first person to know I had a story going and I was talking her about it and I would love to thank you for being there for me and I know I have helped you a little bit with your story as input. But you have done the same for me and I thank you gratefully**_

_**2. TwilightFreak1609 - for being a very good person and making me happy ^___^**_

_**3. Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike - for giving me reviews that make me want to write over 4000 words xD **_

_**4. Is for anyone who does review I love you all but these three are my main girls ^___^ **_

_**5. Katoo - my newest reviewer who just reviewed while I was typing up this story. Thank you so much for those kind words ^__^**_

_**XOXOX**_

_**So anyways. I own the ideas I use and the way I use the characters to some destroy each of them emotionally. ^____^**_

_**Lauren: -G-A-S-P- what do you mean by that?**_

_**Me: . nothing I swear to god it was that big cookie that jut walked out the cookie door**_

_**Lauren: OH MY GOSHNESS WHERE IS IT!?!?**_

_**Me: Ummm…. On the road being run over.**_

_**Lauren: *goes to find the big cookie* …. (two hours latter) I CANT FIND IT *glares at Kayla…* **_

_**Me: Ummmm OH MY GOSH LOOK OUT! *randomly makes a car hit her.***_

_**Lauren: *Screams* EDWARD SAVE ME!!!! *faints***_

_**Edward: |Ummm… SHIT I knew I forgot something…. Oh well…**_

_**Me: hehehehehe perfect!!!! **_

_**Anyways… ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_

* * *

_

_**Bella's POV!**_

Once me, Nic, and Matt, and Misty got back home I went straight to my room. I got a picture of me and Lauren the day that we started to make her over. Yes I took pictures with out people knowing. It just catch's the mood that they were in and it makes the picture that much more happier. I knew one thing for sure. I wouldn't stop being friends with Lauren or the rest of the Cullen family.

But what if when I live with them when I turn 16 or when im18... And they turned Lauren? What would I feel like then? Just go out and say 'Oh hey guys you probably wont remember but yeah. Remember that Tally Stone kid yeah that was me.' yeah sure like I would do that. I started to sob into my pillow. I feel asleep and woke up to someone shaking me. I opened my eye's and saw Nick. "Come on Bella… you have to get up and go to school." I groaned and said "Not today. You go with out me." I looked at him with a pained expression and he left my room. I turned my head into the pillow and once the car left I got up and went to kitchen and made myself chocolate chip pancake's.

I drowned them in syrup and added whip cream and strawberries. I sat there and ate it all. Once thing I don't understand is that I'm only 11 years old. Misty was still home but Matt had left for work. Mist sat across from me and said "What's wrong Bella?" She came over to my side and hugged me and I turned to her and said "When I'm changed into a vampire I want to live with your coven. Uncle Aro said I would live with the Cullens but I don't think I could. Im sure that Nic would love to have me around along with Lilly."

Misty held me tighter and said "I'm sure everyone would love to have you around Bella." I looked up at her and said "Of course I will have to talk this over with the whole family. I'm sure Uncle Aro would prefer it if I did live with you guys more then me with the Cullens." I smiled at her a broken yet happy smile and then we spent the rest of the day watching Disney movies. My cell phone has been going off all day. First Lauren called and then Alice and then Rosalie and of course everyone but Edward. But the person that called the most was Lauren. That really hurt for her to be calling me and finally I answered my phone and said kind of angry "Hello?" the other person on the other side said "Tally are you okay?" I didn't expect it to be Edward and sighed and said "Yeah I'm fine. So why on earth has everyone been calling me every hour? And I'm not kidding when I say every hour." he sounded sorry at least. "Really? I'm sorry ill tell them to stop that if you want. But they are just wondering why you weren't here. They didn't seem to buy the Your Sick excuse. Especially Lauren."

I let a tear slid down my face and said in a rough voice "No I'm not sick I just didn't feel up to going to school today is all." I hit the end button and curled up into a ball beside Misty as she held my small frame. Nic came threw the door and saw me and was right beside misty and said "What's wrong what happened to her?" He looked back and forth from me and to Misty and I smiled at him a little and said "Heart break is all. And also… my phone has been ringing every hour five times in that hour. And it was finally getting to me that when I got a phone call it was Edward. But I didn't bother checking the caller ID because it was driving me insane." he looked sad and said "If you want I can beat him up for you." I looked at him and said in a whisper "Please don't do that.…" I said in a broken voice.

He gave me a small smile and said "Its going to be alright Bella." I smiled and said "When I am turned into a vampire when I'm 16 or even when I'm 18 I'm going to be living with either the Denial Coven or the Cullens or I could live with you guys." Nic looked at me and smiled and said "I would love it if you lived with us." he smiled at me and I jumped on him and hugged him and said "Thank you Nic. Really thank you." He hugged me back and said "Did you want to go see Lilly?" I looked at him and said "No thanks."

_**Lauren's POV**_

When I got up for school this morning I smiled and thought about seeing Tally and how happy I was to be with Edward Cullen. I spent the weekend telling him all about myself. Today after school he was coming over to my place. But first I wanted to talk to Tally and see how she was doing and seeing if she liked a guy. I mean if she did then I would try to do what she did for me. Drove myself to school and I was still thinking about Tally and hopefully getting someone for her. I mean it was the least I could do for her.

Once I got out of my car I went over to Edward and hugged him and kissed his cheek and said "Good morning Handsome." He smiled at me but it didn't reach his eyes and said "Good morning Beautiful." I smiled and he kissed my cheek and said "We should get going to Class." I looked at him and then I saw Tally's car and said "Just wait for a minute I need to talk to Tally." I said and I walked towards Nick and saw that Tally wasn't there and said "Where's Tally?" I said kind of panicked. Nick looked at me and Glared kind of and said "She's sick." Then he walked off and I tried phoning her but she didn't answer. Maybe she was sleeping? I didn't know but then Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arm's around me and said "What's wrong?" he sounded so worried and then I said "Tally's Sick? But she looked fine Saturday. I mean. I don't understand I was texting her all day Sunday and she never told me she got sick?"

I turned and saw Edward looked kind of sad and said "She probably just needs some time to herself. I mean maybe she thought that you would be to caught up in me to even remember her?" I thought about it and he was probably right but I still wanted to make sure she was okay.

The rest of the day past by in a blur and at the end of the day Edward said "Okay. So tally is just fine… She just didn't want to come to school and to stop calling her every hour guys." He looked at everyone and then I felt anger towards Tally. She wouldn't answer the phone to anyone but she answered Edward and he only called her once. "The only way I know why is because I wanted to make sure she was alright but parentally she was getting annoyed by getting five phone calls every hour and so she just snapped at me. Alright."

I looked at him and said "She snapped at you for something you didn't do at all?" I asked carious when really I was angry. What right did Tally have to snap at my first boyfriend? I looked at Edward and said "I'm so sorry Eddie..." I hugged him and he pulled away from me and said "Please don't call me Eddie." I looked at him and said "Why?" he looked at me and then Emmet said "EDDIE BOY!" He glared at Emmet and said "STOP CALLING ME EDDIE!" I giggled and said "Emmet can you please stop calling Edward Eddie?" I said pouting. He looked at me and smiled and said "Sure." Edward looked at me and smiled and said "Thanks." we walked over to my car and once we got it I drove back to my place.

MY parents weren't home like they said they were going to be. So of course I didn't mind it always happened. But it always happened to me. So I sent Edward home. I phoned Tally and this time she answered. "Hi Lauren." I sighed sadly and said "Can I come over please?" I don't know why I was so nervous but I just was "Sure ill see you in a bit." She kind of sounded sad. "Yeah thanks Tally" I hung up and headed towards Tally's house. Once I got there I knocked on her front door. I waited for a while and I herd foot steps and then the door opened Tally hugged me and said "What's wrong?" I looked at Tally and said "My parents didn't show up." Tally hugged me tighter and pulled me inside.

She sat me on the couch and said "Lauren they probably got held up." I looked at Tally and said "But you don't understand they were excited. They normally mean it when they are excited about something like this." I felt like curling up in a ball and crying my eyes out. Tally moved away from me and got her phone and said called someone "Hey… Could you come over for to my place for a bit?" She sighed and said "I think she could use you right now. Instead of me. But ill try to keep everything alright while we wait for you to get here." she paused and said "Fine take your sweet time."

She hung up and said "Lauren is there anything else that is bothering you?" I looked at her and said "What was the real reason you didn't come to school." She looked at me with sad eyes and said "I'm tried of lying but I don't think you will understand it really. Plus I'm sure one day once Edward tells you a secret about him. That will be the day ill explain mine if you don't run away." I nodded my head in understanding. She got up and took my hand and said "Come on. Lets get some food in you." she smiled warmly at me and we went to the kitchen and I got out some stuff to make pasta salad.

Once I was finished making the pasta salad I dished some for myself and Lauren and said "So how are you taking the whole 'Your parents are never there for you?' Bit?" I looked at Tally and sighed and said "Well have you ever felt like. When you should be doing something as a family that they should be there for you no matter what?" Tally looked at me with sad eyes and said "To be honest Lauren. Renee and Charlie aren't my real parents. They are my adoptive parents. But they are more like friends. And the time I spent with my real parents. I loved every moment of it. But to be honest I don't remember any of it besides a few good memories." I looked at Tally and hugged her and said "I'm so sorry."

Tally pushed me away a little and said with a smile "Its alright I made do with what I got." she really did look happy so I hugged her and said "I'm glad you came here." Tally smiled and said "I'm glade I did to." She hugged me tightly and said "I don't ever want to lose you know matter what happens. Also Edward will be here in 10 minutes." I smiled at her and kissed her cheek and said "You really are a good person Tally." she smiled and said "Its just who I am. Plus I always promised my real parents I would be who I am on the inside." I smiled at her and we went out side to wait for Edward to get here. "So Tally is there anyone in our school that you like?" She giggled and said "Nope. Not at all." but it didn't reach her eyes I think. But then she smiled at me and said "I don't need anyone I'm fine just by myself."

Tally's car came down the drive way and Nick stepped out and said "Hey Lauren. Hiya Tally." He smiled at her and she got up and hugged him and said "Where are mom and dad?" He grinned and said "They are at dad's celebration Party." Then it just clicked. "So that's where my parents probably went instead of coming home." Tally looked at me and smiled and said "Well if you want ill talk to your parents for you or ill get my dad to talk to them into spending time with you." I smiled at her and said "You don't have to ill do that myself." Tally smiled at me and said "Okay." Nick hugged me as well and went inside after sharing a glance with Nick she nodded and he went inside.

I looked at Tally and smiled and said "So… Are you and Nick an Item?" Tally looked at me and said "Nope. He's my only brother. So im not going to do that to our sisterly/brotherly bond thank you very much." I giggled and said "Sure, Sure." she rolled her eyes and when Edwards car pulled in he jumped out and ran towards me and said "Lauren are you okay?" he said it with such concern that I replayed what me and Tally talked about in my head and smiled and said truthfully "Yeah I'm just fine thanks. But now. Im wonderful."

Edward smiled and said while hugging me towards Tally "Thank you so much Tally. I mean I would have been there if I didn't live that far out of town." "Its alright Edward its what I do. I may be upset most the time and or angry but ill always be there if I'm needed." Edward let go of me and went to hug Tally and said "Really thank you Tally." I smiled and Tally smiled at me over his shoulder while he picked her up to hug her because she was so much shorter. "Okay E-Boy put me down now." she giggled and he laughed with her and came back and kissed me on the lips. I Almost forgot Tally was there and pulled away and said "Thanks for under standing Edward." He smiled and said "No problem." Tally cleared her throat and said "Now if you love birds are finished how about we watch a movie?"

Edward laughed and said "You know Emmet is going to be almost sad that he isn't here to watch a movie with us." Tally shrugged and said "What ever his problem not mine." She went back into her house and sat on the sofa beside Nick.

_**Edwards POV**_

I read Laurens thoughts about what her and Tally talked about when I got there because she replayed what happened. Wait.. Tally knows that I have a secret? Is there a possibility that she knows what we are? If so then what does she know about my kind? Tally's sweet voice broke me out of my thoughts and said "So do you guys want to watch Mulan?" I laughed and said "Sure" Nick just shrugged and so did Lauren. I rolled my eyes and she strangely did the same thing.

After we watched the movie Tally walked us to the door and said "Congrats on the whole dating thing E-Boy. Im really happy for you." I was stunned I think I imaged that whole her crying thing at the restaurant. Because she looked really happy but I would have to ask Jasper when I got the chance when he was around.

"Good night Tally and thank you so much once again." I hugged her and so did Lauren and she said "Tally I swear to god if I lost you I would be very unhappy." I smiled at Lauren and knew that Tally in her life was a good thing. Once Tally closed the door I walked Lauren to her car and kissed her passionately and said "Good night Lauren. I'll see you tomorrow at school." She smiled at me and said "Sweet dreams Eddie." I smiled at her and she waved as I drove to my house and thought.

If only I could have sweet dreams. They would probably be about you and Tally.

- - - - - - - -

_**Next chapter I'm going to make Tally prank Emmet for touching her baby Betty. ^___^ YAY! Anyways…. Because it is remembrance day…. Anyone who read this story today I want you to remember those who fought and died in Battle!**_

_**I thought it would be right to put that up because I use to be in Army Cadets. And yeah… I have respect for those who gave there life's so we could live a safe life… So sue me xD**_

_**Anyways I hope you had a good day so for now BYE BYE!!!**_

_***gives out hugs to everyone!* **_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	16. My broken heart! what have i just done?

_**So here we go I thought I would be nice and start typing because to be honest I got really bored with reading so I was like… *sighs* I feel like writing… **_

_**So anyways here in the 15**__**th**__** CHAPTER WOOT! I never thought I would get this far with this story but hey… now look at it!! =D **_

_**Also I may not own the amazing vampire characters… but I OWN WHAT THEIR SORRY ASSES DO IN MY PLOT LINE! ^_____________^ yes this girl right here *points to self* has a problem with watching what she tends to say!**_

_**Bella: When do I get to be with Edward??? *insert whining voice***_

_**Me: Oh shut up or ill never let you have Edward…**_

_**Bella: BUT KAYLA!!! I WANT MY E-BOY!!! *insert whining voice yet again***_

_**Me: BUT BELLA!!!! I WANT TWILIGHT!?!?!?! *Insert whining voice***_

_**Bella: sorry not mine to give.**_

_**Me: well ill give you Edward when I decide to give him to you so shut up missy.**_

_**Bella: Fine…. **__**bitch….**_

_**Me: Im sorry what?**_

_**Bella: Nothing… *mumbles.***_

_**Me: that's what I thought ^_______^**_

_**R&R PLEASE!!!!!**_

_

* * *

_

_**Bella's POV**_

I woke up at 5 am and made my way down stairs and made myself some scrambled eggs and toast with bacon. One it was finished I went and got on some black skinny jeans with a black and white striped shirt with a black and red striped hoodie. I threw on some black and red flats and Nick came down the stairs and said "So what's the evil plan for today?" I smiled and said "Getting all the Cullen's into detection."

Nick shook his head and said "Just so long as you don't get yourself into detection . Because I really don't want to spring you." I smiled at him and said "Don't worry ill be just fine." I smiled evilly. Once I got to school I took a can of spray paint with me and once we got there I wrote on the windows. 'I ROSAILE HALE OWN EMMET CULLEN'S DROP DEAD SEXY ASS! AND IF ANYONE TRY'S TO KISS MY EMMEY BEAR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS TO THE MOON! Yours truly Rosalie Hale!' Once I got that done Nick took me back home and I was thankful that this school didn't have camera's at all.

I smiled to myself and once we got in the door another car pulled up and Lauren came up and knocked on the door and I went to answer it and said "Good morning Lauren!" I said in a sing song voice. She looked at me and smiled and said "Okay… but anyways Good morning to you to Tally." I giggled and said "So what are we doing after school today?" Lauren shrugged and said "No idea." I sighed and grabbed her hand and took her up stairs and said "So why are you up at this hour?" she looked at me and said with amused eyes and said "I don't maybe I wanted to see y friend and couldn't sleep after I woke up like 30 minutes ago. But I have to ask the same question to my silly friend."

She raised an eye brow at me questionably and said I didn't say anything and said "Oh just the usual. Pranking. And evil plans." I smiled and she shook her head and said "I hope I don't get dragged into this." I looked at her and said "If you stick to me you wont have to worry." I smiled at her and we walked down stairs to watch the news with Nick before we all headed off to school.

I got out my phone and sent a text to Jane that said 'Hey J-bear.. Do me a favour?' I hit send and waited and then my phone went off and she sent a text back that said.

'Sure Belly-B. What do you need?' I giggled and replied with 'At 10:10 I need you to make sure that a big clothing store has a sale for 50% off.' I hit send and got a phone call back and answered and said "Hey!" Jane laughed and said "Why do you want me to make sure that a big name clothing store has a 50% off sale for?" I giggled and said evilly "Because its apart of my evil plan of the day." I said with a grin on my face. "Okay fine ill do that for you Bella. I'll get right on it." I smiled and hit end when Lauren said "Who was that?" I looked at her and smiled and said "A friend from Italy." she shrugged and got up and said "We should get going." I smiled and said "Yes we should."

Once we got there I got out and what we saw next was a fuming principle and a very dumbfounded Rosalie talking to the principle in front of a classroom Window outside. I couldn't help but giggle a little at this.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

I was sitting on the floor of my closet trying to figure out if I should wear a dress to school but people would think that I was insane because it is cold out side for humans anyways. But I decided to go with a pair of white jeans with a heart on the ass pocket and a pair of blue high heels that were 4 inches high. I also put on a baby blue t-shirt that said 'I'm Dead and Sexy.' across it. It had hearts around the words. I also wore a blue vest over top of it not vipping it up at all. I also put on underneath that a white tank top.

I left my hair down and put on some pink lip gloss and I was done. I walked down stair's and sat in Emmet's lap and waited for everyone else to get ready to go to school. "You look sexy Rosie." I smiled and said "You look handsome Emmy Bear." I kissed him on the lips softly and pulled away and he wrapped his arms around my waist and we both watched the news like we always did before we went to school.

Once Jasper came down thought Emmet and him started to play gold fish. Why they always insisted on playing kid games I would never understand. Edward came down and then finally 20 minutes after Edward came down Alice came down happy with her outfit. And then we went to school with out speaking. For once. But when we got into the parking lot and I stepped out of the car I herd Mr. Green yelling my name "ROSALIE HALE" I looked over at the teacher and said "Yes Mr. Green?" I asked confused.

"YOU HAVE DETETION!" I looked at him shocked and said "WHAT DID I DO!?" I asked raising my voice. I mean I didn't do anything. That I know of. He pointed to a window and I read it. 'I ROSAILE HALE OWN EMMET CULLEN'S DROP DEAD SEXY ASS! AND IF ANYONE TRY'S TO KISS MY EMMEY BEAR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS TO THE MOON! Yours truly Rosalie Hale!' I looked back at my family and glared at them as they started to laugh at me. I stomped towards my first class just whishing that by some way they all got detention today.

_**Bella's POV**_

I smiled at my handy work and Lauren huffed and said "Okay im just going to say that you're a evil little girl Tally. Even though you're the same age I swear you act like a child some times." I giggled because she was so right… I was a child but she didn't know that. I went to my first class and I was I sent Emmet a text saying

'OH MY GOSHNESS EMMET!!! GUESS WHAT?!?'

Once I hit send I waited for about 30 seconds and then he Texted back

'Hmm let me guess…. Evil pooh flinging monkeys are about to burst threw the front doors and fling their pooh at Alice's cloths?'

I giggled quietly and replied

'I wish but no… I CAN SO BEAT YOU AT A VIDEO GAME!'

I got a reply back shortly that said

'YOU ARE SO ON! IM GONNA BEAT YOU INTO THE DUST LITTLE SISTA!'

I giggled and replied with Alice reading over my shoulder

'Sure sure we will see Em bear. how About checkers?'

The game for checkers showed up and Emmet went first and after a while I saw Jasper starting to get a little angry. So far my plan was working very well and then Emmet all the sudden disconnected and Alice giggled and said under her breath "Jasper… Emmet crushed his phone." I giggled and put my phone in my pocket and then an unknown number popped up with a text that said

'This is Emmet im using some one else's phone at the moment lets go again.'

I giggled and knew right away Alice looked and started to laugh when out history teacher glared at her and said "What's so funny Mrs. Cullen?" Alice looked at her and said "Nothing… just thought of something really funny is all." The teacher looked at Alice and said "Then I guess you don't mind telling the rest of the class what you thought was so funny."

Alice got up and stood in front of the class and started to explain to the class why people like the teacher are dead beats while I played on my phone with Emmet. Well all the sudden Emmet got disconnected and Alice was rolling around on the floor and Jasper jumped up and said screaming "Alice THIS IS NOT FUNNY COULD YOU PLEASE STOP LAUGHING ON THE FLOOR AND ACTUALLY LISTEN TO OUR FUCKING STUPID ASS TEACHER THAT KNOWS NOTHING!?" then one thing I would never expect to happen was that Alice was starting to jump up and down on the spot and said to low for the teacher "!!!!!" **(OH MY GOSHNESS YES IM SO TAKING TALLY AND LAUREN SHOPPING AFTER SCHOOL YES THERES A SALE OH MY GOSHNESS YAY!!!!) **she was clapping her hands together and the teacher looked at her and huffed.

I couldn't hold in the laugh along with the rest of the class when the teacher said "THAT'S IT MRS CULLEN AND MR HALE YOU BOTH HAVE DETETION!" I started to cry because I was laughing so hard. I then thought about Emmet and feel to the floor laughing my ass off.

_**Emmet's POV**_

So I was sitting in class being bored as normal and throwing crumpled up pieces of paper at the back of Mike Newton's head. I know its mean but I was bored. I cant believe that evil little pixie dared me to fail a grade to stay in school with her Eddie… I sighed and took out my phone when I opened it I was getting a text from Tally.

'OH MY GOSHNESS EMMET!!! GUESS WHAT?!?'

Once I hit the reply button I quickly put in

'Hmm let me guess…. Evil pooh flinging monkeys are about to burst threw the front doors and fling their pooh at Alice's cloths?'

What she said next I grinned at.

'I wish but no… I CAN SO BEAT YOU AT A VIDEO GAME!'

It was clearly a challenge and I was ready to prove her wrong.

'YOU ARE SO ON! IM GONNA BEAT YOU INTO THE DUST LITTLE SISTA!'

Rose was sitting by me and read what was going on she just rolled her eyes.

'Sure sure we will see Em bear. how About checkers?'

I sent the invite to start a phone to phone checkers game.

So far Tally was winning and I was starting to et a little mad and then suddenly I broke my phone. And I looked at Rose and pleaded with my eyes and she shook her head. So I turned to mike Newton who was in front of me and I tapped him on the shoulder and said in a whisper "dude let me borrow your phone and I'll let you keep Tally's number." Mike looked at me and smiled and handed me his phone._ 'Hehehehe sucker!' _I thought to myself. I sent her a text explain that I borrowed someone's phone and we kept going and then she was winning again the I stood up and yelled "That's SO NOT FAIR GAHHHH!" I snapped the phone in half and the teacher said "THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU EMMET! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR RANDOM OUTBURST'S THREW THE WEEK YOU HAVE DETETION!" I looked at her like she was crazy and said "I'd Rather eat a rat." Everyone started laughing but she didn't budge. I sighed and said

"Fine." I sat back down and then soon we could here Edward cracking up. From across the school and then the yelling of a teacher that said "YOU HAVE DETETION MR. CULLEN!" screamed the Gym teacher. I cant believe this… what the hell… how was this possible.

_**Bella's POV**_

Once it was lunch time I sat down at our table and saw that the Hale's and Cullens were talking about what they did in class and smiled when Edward said "How is it possible that we all got detention? We've never had it before?" I started to giggle and they all looked at me and ii smiled and pointed to myself "Cause of your Detentions." they gapped at me and said "WHAT?!" I smiled and said "Well I of course wrote the message about Rose owning Emmet… And also I made Emmet mad by breaking his phone. But for the reason why the rest of you are in detention I have no idea. GI guess it was a chain reaction." I smiled and Rose looked at me and said "You better Run Stone." I giggled and said "Oh really?" she got up and I shot out of my seat and darted outside.

I ran to the car and closed the doors and locked them and stuck out my tong at Rose. Nick came up behind her and grabbed her fore arm and said "Just get back at her one day." I got back near the door and rose was right there and I rolled my eyes and got out and rose was on top of me and said "Why are you doing this to me and my family Tally?" I smiled and said "Once in a while its nice to have fun isn't it?" I said. She looked at me and said "Of course we have fun Tally." I rolled my eyes and said "Okay I believe you now can you get off me. Please." she gave me her hand and helped me up and I skipped towards the café and Nick and Rose were soon linked with my arms and skipping beside me up to our table. Once we sat down the bell went and I sighed and said "YAY BIO!" I squealed. I got up and said "Coming Edward?" He shook his head and said "Some times it's healthy to skip." I sighed and got up and headed to class. Once I got there and sat down Mike came up to my desk and started talking to me.

"Hey Tally." I smiled at him and said "Hey Mike. How are you doing today?" he grinned at me and said "Im just fine. But I was wondering?" he paused and looked at me kind of nervous. And then I sighed and said "What is it Mike?" I smiled at him nicely. He looked at his feet and said "Would you like to go out with me tomorrow after school??" I sighed and said "Not really Mike. I have a friend from Italy coming out for tomorrow. And my family and myself are picking her up?" just then the teacher walked in with two boxes. "Okay Class today we will be doing blood typing!" Mike went back to his seat and my eyes went wide.

I started to sweet and then I placed my head on the cold top of the lad table. I folded my arms underneath my head and I stopped breathing with my nose and breathed in air threw my mouth. The teacher was explaining how to find out your blood type and once he was finished and came over to me and said "Tally are you okay?" I sighed and said quietly "Not really." He looked around and said "Can someone take Tally to the nurse's office?" I knew right away that it would be Mike. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I would have protested and everything but. I was not really feeling well so I didn't object. Once we got outside and out of site of the class room I stopped and said "Wait." He stopped and then I pushed him away and sat on the ground and then placed my cheek on the ground and took deep breaths. Mike held out his hand that he had pricked and it had blood coming out of it a little but I could still smell it. That rusty bleach smell. My nose objected and then hissed at Mike "Keep your bloody finger away from me." I felt like I was going to throw up. Once I herd a panicked voice of Edward "Tally? TALLY?" He yelled from across the school yard.

That's when I threw up on Mike's shoe's, and along with the bottom of his pants. I smiled to myself at doing so. Edward smiled a little as well and then once again I started to gag. I threw up on Mike's shoes again because he didn't back up. I finally placed my face back on the ground and closed my eyes. I sighed and Edward said "What happened?" Mike was busy grossing out because I had thrown up on him and Edward leaned down and said "Come on Tally lets get you to the nurse's office." I opened my eyes and said "Just leave me alone. Im fine right here." I sighed. But he wasn't having that.

Edward picked me up and my eyes flew wide and I looked up at him but he felt 10 times better then the sidewalk. I gave up and placed my cheek against his arm and said accidentally "Hmmm your cold." He stiffened a little and said "No your just to warm." I sighed. "Okay." and then the sudden warmth made me want to go back out side. I looked up at Edward and pleaded with my eyes when Mrs. Cope said "Oh dear heavens. Let me get the door for you." She ran ahead of use and opened the door. Once we got there Edward said a few things to the lady and I looked at Edward once she left and said "What are you Edward?" he looked at me eye's wide and said "What are you talking about Tally?" I looked at him and said "Well… Your to… Beautiful to be human… and your so cold…. And your skin is like rock hard… and your family never eats." he stiffened and said "Lets not do this now Tally." just then the nurse came in and handed me a cold pack.

Mrs Cope came and opened the door and said "We got another one." Edward stiffened again and I got down and stood with Edward and gave the nurse back the cold pack and said "Here I don't need this. Really." She smiled at me and once the door opened I smelled the blood and Edward said "Tally quickly get out." I darted out of the room as the others went in and I smelled it again and I started to sweet again. Once I got out and went outside I laid down on the sidewalk again and sighed and Edward sat down beside me and said "Do you want me to take you home." I smiled and said "Plan on skipping detention?" I asked him. He grimaced and said "Nope." I smiled and said "Your still wondering where it all started?" he nodded his head and I sighed and said "Promise to not get mad at me?" I asked and looked at me and said "Sure." I smiled a little and said "It all started with a can of spray paint and starting it all at 5 in the morning. Then again by texting Emmet telling him I could win a video game of some sort so we played checkers on our phones together." he laughed and said "I was wondering what happened to Emmet's phone when I tried texting him." I giggled and said "Yeah… It all started with me."

He smiled at me and got out his phone and texted something to someone and then I looked at him and said "What yeah doing?" He smiled and said "Well im going to take you home so I thought your brother ought to know and same goes with Alice and Lauren." I smiled and said "Okay. But just let my lay here for a bit longer please." He nodded his head and I sighed and said "Are you a Vampire?" I gasped and so did he and I blushed and said "Im sorry Edward…" He looked at me and said "I need to get you home." I looked at him and said "Oh jeez thanks Edward. So I guess you were going to just go and Tell Lauren and never plan on telling me. Oh and what if you changed Lauren and you led me to believe that she died instead? Really nice Edward. Do you even trust me enough to at least tell me? Or did you plan on having me as a snack." I snapped at him.

Edward was quite and said "Im sorry Tally." I got out my phone and texted Nick to come and take me home. While I went over to my car and sat on the hood. Edward followed me and said "Tally my family and I would have told you if we knew something more about you!" he nearly shouted at me and then I said "If you still want to talk about this. We can do it when Nick takes me home." Edward Sighed and said "I can take you home Tally." I sighed and once Nick came over he said "I'd rather not. I will take her home and you can follow us." I got into my car and Edward got into his. We went to our house and I opened the door and went and sat on a couch and Edward sat across from us.

"Look Tally. Im really sorry okay. But… We weren't ready to tell you or Lauren yet." I looked at him and said "Were you just going to use us?" Nick had gone to hunt while I talked to Edward and he said "Where did Nick go?" I shrugged and said "None of your business." He sighed and said "See this is why we didn't want to tell you anything. You have secrets to Tally." I rolled my eye's and said "Well I have a better reason for keeping mine because it could lead to my death. Along with my families death as well. That is why my secret is more than yours." Edward looked at me and said "Tally my family could hurt you and Lauren." he whispered which I wasn't meant to here but I thought I should say some and I snorted and said "Please save me that bullshit. You're a vampire AND YOUR DATING MY BEST FRIEND! You wouldn't be able to hurt me but you could hurt her. Think about it Edward. If you really want Lauren to be with you then you would have told her when you started to date her that you are a vampire. And THAT IF SHE WANTED TO YOU WOULD CHANGE HER INTO A VAMPIRE!" he stared at me and said "That is none of your business with what my relationship with her goes as Tally."

I glared at him and said with tears in my eyes "Then if your stealing my best friend from me… why don't you just kill me then Edward. If you even do have a heart then just help me get over the lose of her by not letting her see me. Better yet. Why don't I just go back to my family in Italy." Edward looked pained and said "Is it true that you liked me?" he whispered. "Edward… If you knew about my past then it should have been Lauren who would have let me have you but instead. I just let her." I said so quite that even he didn't hear me. I looked him in the eyes and said "No Edward its not true because I loved you.." I turned around and ran up stairs and Edward sat there on the sofa staring after me muttering "What have I done." when I shouted "Get OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

_**Edwards POV**_

What did I just do to my girlfriends best friend? And my sisters newest friend? And my brothers newest little sister? What did I just do to my family? And how can I make this better? But mainly.

Will Tally Marie Stone ever forgive me for what I did? And for what I'm about to do?

* * *

_**Dunnn dunnn duunnnnnnnnnn so there's chapter 15 YAY!!!! I kind of stopped it there because really o got bored in typing out this part xD besides for the begging part…. Muwhahhahahaha**_

_**I wanted to do something that will push Tally away from them but what will happen next will be even more BETTER!!!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA BELLA MUST SUFFER FIRST!!!**_

_**. don't hate me its just going to get better in the long run I promise! =O stay tuned for more… dunn dunnn dunnnnnn heart warming stuff! But also… more breaking heart for Bella… *sighs* NO IM NOT DONE WITH HER LITTLE CRUSHED HEART YET!!!**_

_**D**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	17. I miss you! Vampires play BASEBALL!

_**So the song that inspired this chapter is Practice makes perfect by Cute Is What We Aim For**_

_**- - - - - - - - -**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_~Four months latter.~_

I knew by now that Lauren knew they were vampires because she didn't do anything that would hurt her. The sad part is that she just didn't trust me enough to tell me that she knew. I have been walking to class by myself and with out Lauren and Alice has soon taken her place in my life. Alice knew how felt and everything and her husband Jasper has become like a brother to me.

Rose and Emmet wouldn't let Edward hurt Lauren because even though we are drifting apart sort of. I just couldn't stand to thought of being around Lauren when she is with Edward. For four months nothing has changed. Lauren practically never leaves Edward's side. But that all changed today after school.

Lauren came over to my house and I herd the car pull up and someone knocking on our door I went downstairs to answer it and saw Lauren I squealed and brought her in for a tight hug which she returned. She pulled me into my living room and sat me down on my couch and held one of my hands and said.

"Tally I really miss you and everything… But I really need you to keep an open mind on what im going to tell you." I smiled at her finally doing a happy dance inside my head because I just knew that she was going to tell me what I wanted her to tell e over three months ago. "Tally the Cullens and Hales. Are going to me new family and I can only hope that if you want this for me. That you will understand that I want you to be there with me." I looked at her with questioning eyes and said "What? Are you getting at Lauren?" I asked my voice curious along with my expression.

"Tally… They are Vampires. Im dating a Vampire. Also after school ends Me and Edward are getting married. And when im ready to give up my humanity Eddie is going to change me into a Vampire!" She all but squealed. "The whole family would love it if you came and watched them play baseball today." I smiled at her and said "I would love to." Lauren looked at me and said "I love it how no matter what I throw at you. Your always so clam and understanding Tally and I really have missed you these past four months."

I put on a fake smile and said "Well when your with Edward you tend to forget im even there." I said jokingly. She smiled and grabbed my hand and said "COME ON! Or we are going to be late." I smiled and said "Okay just give me a second." I went up the stairs and got into a pair of black sweats and a red t-shirt. And I grabbed a red sweater and block converse and a red rain jacket. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and went to Nic's room and said "Nicky! Im going with Lauren to watch the Cullens and Hales play baseball!" he smiled at me and hugged me and said "Okay ill see you latter." I smiled at him and said "Yup."

I walked down stairs and Lauren hugged me and said "I have four months of hugging and talking to you to make up for." I giggled and said "Come on lets go before Alice gets impatient." she giggled and said "yeah we should" Once we got out to her car she asked me "Tally? If I were to be turned into a vampire. Could you do me a favour?" I looked at her and said "Depending on what it is." she glanced at me and said "Well… Would you be willing to spend forever with me and the Cullens and Hales as well?" I looked at her and smiled and said "Of course. I would just love to." She smiled brightly and said "Thank you so much Tally. But to be honest I was afraid you would say no."

I sighed and said "Lauren it doesn't matter to me because I have always dreamed of being a Vampire and all but… I don't want to leave you." I said with hidden meaning. I mean I knew I was going to be changed but there is no way I was going to stay as this Blonde grey eyed child. Besides. I'm sure that Lilly me and Lauren would get along just fine.

Once we were at the Cullens house Alice was there yanking both me and Lauren towards her room where Rose was sure to be waiting. I struggled how ever and said "JASPER!" Jasper came out of no where and said "Hey Tally." I looked at him with pleading eyes and he sighed and said "Ali bunny." Alice looked at him and cursed and said "Yes Jazz?" I looked at Alice with the puppy dog eyes and she sighed and said "Fine but I get Lauren." Lauren just smiled and said "Okay come on Alice." Lauren lead Alice while Alice's eyes longed for me to follow them. I sighed and turned to Jasper and hugged him and said "Thank you so much Jasper." he laughed and hugged me back and Emmet came over and gave me a bone crushing hug and said "Thiers my favourite little sister of mine!" I giggled and Edward came over and smiled at me and said "Lauren really did miss you Tally." I didn't look at him and said "What ever."

I gave him the cold shoulder and looked at Emmet and smiled at him and said "I bet I could still kick your ass at video game's." I smiled at him and then he said "YOUR SO ON!" I smiled and ran over to the big screen and turned it on and grabbed a controller for myself and chucked one at jasper and one at Edward as well. While I said "LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!!" I smiled at them and we started to play smash bro's melee. They all teamed up against me and I was still beating them when I finally won after 10 games Emmet glared at me and started screaming "YOU SO FUCKING CHEATED!" I screamed back at him and said "PROVE IT TEDDY BEAR I DARE YOU TO!" He glared at me and said "I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU DO IT BUT YOU JUST DO!" I smiled and hugged him and said "Awwe its okay Teddy Bear one day in the near future you just might beat me." he grinned down at me and said "Maybe. But I swear to you one day I will beat you!" I laughed and patted his head and said "I cant wait for that day."

Edward and Jasper laughed and so did the rest of the Cullen family I looked behind me and blushed and said "Hi everyone." I smiled at them and they all smiled at me and Lauren looked at me and said "How can you sit there for so long playing game's." I smiled and said "Well… Back in Italy when you are surrounded by two other people that do nothing but play games and try playing pranks on you 24/7 you tend to learn a few things. And its more fun when they yell at you for cheating when clearly you are jut better." I said with a grin on my face.

Edward smiled and the rest of them laughed and then Alice said "Okay lets go!" I smiled at Alice and she came over to me and smiled and said "So you and Lauren are just going to watch." I smiled and nodded my head while someone im guessing Emmet picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and ran out side and screamed "WOOHOOOO!!!! LETS PLAY SOME BASEBALL!" he screamed and I giggled and said "I SHOTTY CHEARING FOR TEDDY BEAR'S TEAM!" Yes my nick name for Emmet is Teddy Bear. Rosalie doesn't mind because she knows that her husband is like a big over sized Teddy Bear.

Everyone else just laughed at me and Emmet. You could swear that we were brother and sister by just looking at the way we act. Once we got to the big clearing me and Lauren sat on the ground beside Esme and she smiled at us both and sat beside me and we started to talk a little bit while the rest of the family warmed up. Once they were getting ready the teams were as followed. Edward, Alice, and Carlisle. Was the team that Lauren was cheering for and I was cheering for Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie. I didn't mind Alice but I preferred Rose over Alice because at least when I'm with Rose shopping we don't do a hell of a lot of shopping.

A crack of thunder sounded off and then the games begun. We were cheering our hearts out and soon my team was winning when Alice got a vision. Edward looked at us and then his eye's widened and he was over her hugging Lauren to him while he looked at me with longing eyes I said "Edward what's going on?" I whispered and Alice and Jasper and Emmet and Rose came over and Emmet and Jasper hugged me along with Rose. I looked at Alice with sad eyes and said "Alice. What's going to happen?" She looked at me and said "there are other vampire in the area and they herd us playing and want to join us." I froze. Not because I was scared but because my human blood made some vampires go crazy with thirst. I looked at Lauren and she was frozen with fear. I walked over to her and said "It's going to be alright Lauren. I wont let them touch you." Everyone looked at me. I sighed and said "I would rather die then have them touch Lauren." She looked down t me and I smiled and she smiled back and said "I wont let them touch you either little sister." I smiled at her and I knew that I could protect her. But I wouldn't tear them apart because that would mean I'd have some explaining to do.

I sighed and watched as I herd the way they were coming along with the Cullens. We all shifted and I was standing three feet away from Lauren and Edward. I had pulled my hair down and it covered my eyes. Laurens hair was like mine as well. Their was two males and a female with red hair. Their eyes were a bright red. Carlisle took a step forward and said "Hello." The man that was at the front took a step forward and it was then that I knew he was not the leader it was the other male. I reached out with my shield so if they were ever near me I would know it was them.

I brought back my shield and wrapped it around me and at any moment I would have to possibility wrap it around her as well. I just really hope that I wouldn't have to. The rest of the Cullen family were in a line in front of me and Lauren and Edward. "Hello. This is my coven these are James and Victoria and I'm Laurent. We were passing threw and we herd you playing and we thought you could use a few more players?" Carlisle shook his head and said "We were just finishing up." Laurent looked sad and said "Well that's to bad." three things happened. James was looking at me and then he looked at Victoria and then back to me again trying to understand and then the wind decided to go from still to moving. Our sent was drifted towards them and James eyes went from red to black. I glared at him and then he let our a snarl and Edward snarled back and took a defensive crouch in front of both me and Lauren. While Laurent said "You brought snack's?" He looked at both me and Lauren and I just glared at him in a challenge.

James stepped forward and was meet with more snarls coming from the rest of the Cullen's. I was glad that I left with my phone. Soon after a while Carlisle said "I think you should leave." Soon after he said that they nodded and went away. Emmet came over to me and gave me a bone crushing hug while Edward Wrapped his arm's around Lauren. Trying to calm her down. I got out of Emmet's arm's and went over to Lauren and said "Lauren Are you okay?" She launched herself at me and started to cry. I rolled my eyes and slapped Lauren across the face and got a snarl from Edward "LAUREN LISTEN TO ME!" She looked up at me stunned and nodded her head and I said in a soothing voice "Your going to be alright they are gone for now but you need to calm to down sweetie so we can start to plan alright?" She nodded her head and Edward came up behind her and said "Come on Lauren we need to get both you and Tally back to the house." I smiled at him and he smiled back and said "Thanks Tally." I shrugged and Jasper said to me "Come on. climb onto my back." I sighed and did as her said and we were back at the Cullen house and then I got out my phone and started to text Nick.

'Hey Nic… yeah slight problem… long story short… I think vampire's that drink blood are coming after me and Lauren I will be alright and I will protect Lauren and what not but I'm going to have to ask you to deal with the red head girl. If you find her. Her name is Victoria.'

Once I hit send Edward looked at me and said "What are you doing Tally." I sighed and said "Well… If I'm correct about this… which I sure I am. You want to deal with those vampires?" I raised an eye brow he nodded and I went on and said "I told my family that I was staying you your family for the week seems how they are on a business trip and Nick went with them because he is going to be taking over so he always goes with them." he nodded and looked toward Lauren while the rest of them planned. Me and Lauren were in the back seat of a car and I crossed my arm's across my chest and was looking out the side window while Lauren and Edward had there moment.

Jasper and Alice and Rose looked at me with a wondering glace and then I sighed and said "Im single and I love it." I said sarcastically. They all smiled and gave me a group hug. All the Cullen 'Kids' understand what I was going threw. Sort of. Emmet smiled and said "Don't worry little sister. Were going to kick there butts and you'll be beating me at video games all over again." I smiled and hugged them all before Me, Lauren, Alice, and Jasper went into the car and Lauren feel asleep. We were heading to Seattle. Oh so much fun we were going to stay in a hotel.

I'm not afraid for myself I'm afraid for my best friend.

- - - - - - - - - -

_**Anyways there's you other chapter! Muwahahahhahahaha xD anyways I hope you liked it UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	18. Blackness and Confession

_So I guess I owe you guys another chapter so here it is.. _

_I own nothing but the plot line._

_- - - - - - - - _

_Bella's Pov_

**Once we got to Seattle Jasper and Alice went to the closet hotel near the air port. Just in case we had to get away from here and fast at that. But one thing I knew was that James would have to find us. I would do all I could. I made a plan that if James was going to drain one of us I couldn't protect myself unless I wanted to give away the Volturi. I sighed and started to sing to myself. Lauren was sleeping with her head on my shoulder.**

'_**Were sitting down, oh a hill,**_

_**Looking up at the stars, when the sky is black,**_

_**I don't want to turn back, I don't want to go home,**_

_**Because a night, of watching stars,**_

_**Is good enough, if im with you,**_

_**Look up at the night sky, tell me what you see,**_

_**When you look back, on this memory,**_

_**Of the night we shared, all so long ago,**_

_**Tell me if you cared, tell me if you want,**_

_**Me to stay around, I want to be,**_

_**With you instead of, being,**_

_**The one with, a broken heart,**_

_**Its shattered into, over a million,**_

_**Little tinny pieces, I want to know,**_

_**When your alone, If you feel this way,**_

_**Even if you broke this heart, its never gonna get,**_

_**Over you, like I wish it would,**_

_**I'm ready to move on, but I just cant,**_

_**Find it, in myself to let you go,**_

_**If you find yourself, thinking about me,**_

_**Just me a call, I'll most likely answer,**_

_**I don't know what im gonna do, if I never see you,**_

_**If I get the nerve ill let you know,**_

_**That I don't want to be, with out you,**_

_**I want to know, where I should go,**_

_**I want to know, If I could be,**_

_**I want to know, If I can fly,**_

_**I want to know, if you love me,**_

_**I want to know, If you can see me,**_

_**Yes I want to know, if you could be with me,**_

_**I would like you to, be able to,**_

_**See what you, did to me,**_

_**But all I know, is that,**_

_**Your with her, and not me,**_

_**All I know is that, your happy,**_

_**Even if it's with out me, I just want you to know,**_

_**Ill be there to protect you, if you ever need it.'**_

**I stopped singing to myself. I noticed we were still in the car in the parking lot of the hotel we were staying at. Jasper, and Alice looked like they were on the verge of tears. I smiled at them and said "Come on lets go." They looked at me and said "Tally?" I looked at them and smiled and said "Really I'll be fine lets just get inside." they both nodded and Jasper got Lauren and Alive went to get us a room. I got out mine and Lauren's bag and headed towards the doors with Jasper. Once we got inside Jasper placed Lauren in one of the rooms and I sat down beside Alice and Jasper sat down on the other side of me. **

"**Tally that really was a heart breaking but yet beautiful song you sang." I smiled at her and said "I guess that was the point of it." Jasper took my hand and said "Don't worry Tally we all love you. In our own little way." I smiled and said hugged both of them and said "Don't worry I love you guys as well." A door opened and I looked over my shoulder to see Lauren and I smiled at her and went to her side and said "Did you sleep well?" She smiled and said "Yeah I did." My phone started ringing and I excused myself and went to the room that Lauren was just in and said "Hello?" It was someone phoning from home and they said "Are you alright Tally?" It was Lilly. I looked at the time and said "Hey Lilly." The phone shifted and then a voice I didn't know but I knew it was a vampire's voice.**

"**Hello… Tally." I glared at my wall and put on a smiling face and said "I'm glad you'r alright." I walked out the door quietly and noticed that Jasper and Alice didn't notice me at all. I went to the front door and said under my breath to Alice and Jasper "I'll be right back I just need to get some fresh air." they both smiled at me and I walked out of the room I aloud Alice to see some of my future but not all of it at this moment.**

"**Well… I'd have to say that im quite surprised that you think your friend Lilly is going to be alright." he laughed and then I said "I swear to god if you hurt my Best friend I will kill you Myself.." He laughed again and then said "Now now unless you want me to hurt her." Then I herd her screaming and then I said "Fine where did you want me to meet you?" So I guess this vampire is smarter then what we thought he was. Oh well as long as Lauren and everyone else is safe. But… I cant just up and disappear. **

**He chuckled and said "Well… I min forks still but where are you and I will come to that place and once i find a place to stay." I sighed and said in a sad voice "Please don't hurt my Lilly. Were in Seattle." He laughed and said "Im actually kind of surprised though. That your friend here and her father David mean so much to you. But I promise ill be good with them until you can see them once again." I smiled to myself and said "Cant wait to see you. Can I please talk to Lilly?" He chuckled and said "Sure Sure." Lilly was crying over the phone and then I said to her "Don't worry Lilly I will help you and no matter what I wont let him hurt you and if he dose just keep your heart beating please." "Okay Tally-Bye." I smiled and said "I cant wait to see you and David both safe. I love you Lilly-Bye!" I smiled and then the phone went dead. I collected myself and put on a fake happy smile and returned to mine and Jasper, Alice, and Lauren's Hotel room.**

**Once I got back into our room Alice looked at me funny and said "Who was on the phone with you." I smiled and said "Had plans with Lilly but she noticed no one was home so she called. But I told her that I might spend the weekend with her next week. And if not that I was sorry." Jasper frowned and said "Sorry about that Tally but we cant really take that chance right now." I smiled and went over to hug him and said sadly "Not your fault Jasper." Alice and Lauren came over to hug me and soon it was a group hug and I smiled at them and said "Im alright." They all let go of me and I smiled and soon I went to bed… Just not knowing where this was going to go. I just hope that James keep's his promise and doesn't hurt them. I swear if he did hurt them… Then there is no point in my living.**

**I sighed and rolled over in my bed and feel asleep.**

_**~Dreams!!~**_

_**Me and Lilly were both 4. I smiled at Lilly as we hid under the bush out side her house as David came home from work. He was smiling and I never knew why. We giggling and watching as David made his way to the door. Once he did he turned around and dropped his brief case and spotted both me and Lilly. While I screamed "Run LILLY!" David chased us around the house laughing while both me and Lilly were Giggling. **_

_**He caught Lilly first and laid her on the ground and started tickling Lilly. She was laughing so hard and I giggled as I herd her say threw her laughing "BELLA!!!!….. Save….. ME!" she said between laughs and cry's at her father to stop tickling her. I ran over to David and crashed into his back and then he feel over and them both me and Lilly started to tickle him. **_

_**I knew now that I was older that he was just letting us have our way. But back then we really did think we over powered him and both my mom and dad.**_

_**After we were finished our tickle attack on David he grabbed both of us and threw each of us over one of his shoulders while he said "Do my two favourite girls want something to eat." He asked while he brought us inside.**_

_**A young girl named Jessie came threw the back door and smiled at all three of us and said "Good afternoon David." David smiled at her and said "Good after noon Jessie. How were the two girls today?" She smiled and picked up Lilly and said "Amusing as usual." He smiled and said "That's great." David set me on the ground and went into the kitchen to get me and Lilly something to eat like he normally does when he got home from work.**_

_**I ran over and hugged Jessie's leg and squealed "You are the best baby sitter ever JESSIE!" Lilly agreed with me and said "YEAH! YOU'RE OUR BIG SISTER!" Jessie smiled at both of us and I hugged her leg while Lilly was hugging her around the neck saying to us both "Lilly and Bella? Calling me there big sister. I think I could get use to that!" she smiled and bent down and placed us both side by side and said "Are you both going to be good for you dad during the week?" we both nodded our heads and she hugged us both and said "I'll see both of you Friday at 4pm. I promise." I hugged her back and so did Lilly.**_

_**We always loved Jessie when she would baby sit for the weekends when both our parents were busy. My mom normally did something with her friends in the morning and my dad went fishing down in Lu push. While Lilly's dad started to work on weekends. In the end we both loved Jessie and our parents like we were all one happy family.**_

_**~End of Dreams~**_

**I woke up kind of happy and them remembered that James had both Lilly and David and I cried silent tears. Jasper cam into my room and said "Tally wants wrong?" I looked up and remembered he could feel my emotions and I cursed myself. And said "I just miss Lilly. I mean I had a dream about what we use to do and everything when I was little." Jasper hugged me and said "Its going to be Alright Tally. She will be fine." I smiled and said "Thanks." he left me alone in my room and said "But I swear once we get rid of our James problem I'm sure everyone would be happy to meet Lilly." I smiled and said "That would be totally awesome!"**

**He laughed and said "Go back to sleep Tally. Unless you want something to eat." I smiled "Something to eat would be kind of nice at the moment." He smiled at me and disappeared and I went to the room with the tv in it and watched the news with Alice and Jasper while we waited for my food. I was so intent on the TV that I didn't here the person knocking on the door or the fact that Jasper sat my food in front of me until Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder. **

**I looked over at his hand with wide eyes and then looked up and noticed it was only Jasper and I relaxed. "Tally you should really eat." I looked down at my food and said "Thanks Jasper." I ate some of it but not all of it knowing that my best friend and my second father are both being held by James. A shiver went down my spine as I thought more about it so I put on a blank face and stared at the TV.**

_**Alice's Pov**_

I wonder how long we are going to have to stay here. I mean I love Tally and Lauren. But Tally more. I just cant stand being in this room for more then over a week… the thought of it is unsettling. I just really hope that Edward, Emmet, and Rosalie really get that ass wipe James soon. While Tally was eating I noticed that she was able to sit so still minus the breathing part she could pass as a vampire. If you really thought about it. I don't know why but I think there is something more to Tally Marie Stone, that meets the eyes.

Like this Lilly friend of hers. I mean it just doesn't make any sense. But then again I would try and drag the answer out of her but I didn't really feel like I should. Lauren I would of course but there is something about Tally that I just cant seem to understand. I was getting up to take Tally's tray of food away when I grabbed the tray I was hit with a vision,

_~VISION!!!~_

_There was a dark room and all I could see was glass. Or was it mirror's. There was a TV in the middle of the room and a chair in that chair was the man we were searching for. James. He got up and went over to the TV and set up a cam coder and said to himself. "I will taste her blood. If it's the last thing I do." _

_He smiled and said "I know you can see me Alice." he purred. And then his face softened. "Can you see me? Because I know you can Ally." he laughed evilly and said "What's wrong Ally? don't remember me? Lost your memory child?" The next thing I saw scared me. I saw him drain two human's life's. They didn't deserve this and then he said grabbing a phone "Ally? Look she's on her way over her. You wont be able to stop her Ally."_

_Then everything went black._

_~END OF VISION!!!~_

I curled up in a ball and sobbed as I laid there on the floor wondering who he was talking about when Tally's phone started to ring. She got up and left the room while Jasper tried to calm me down and then another phone went off and that was Lauren's.

Lauren came back into the room and handed me the phone but Jasper took it and said "What do you want Edward?" Jasper held the phone to my ear and the next words said were "Alice please tell me Tally and Lauren Are okay?" I let out a shaky breath and said "Yes they are still here with me and Jasper." He sighed and said "We don't know how but he's there in Seattle and we are landing in 10 minutes." I already knew this and said "Okay."

I hit the end button and looked at Lauren and said "Grab your stuff we are leaving." five minutes latter she returned and said "Hey guys? Where's Tally?" Lauren asked in a scared voice. I looked at Jasper with wide eyes and said out loud "NOOO!!! HE'S AFTER TALLY ITS WHO HE WAS TALKING ABOUT IN MY VISION! WHY!?" I let out a sob and Jasper quickly phoned Edward to let him know and he would be here in five minutes its all we needed.

_**BELLA'S POV!! (Oh my goshness im actually excited about typing this really I am.. ^____^)**_

When I got a phone call from an unknown number I darted from the room and out to hall I knew they wouldn't notice because of Alice's condition and the way she was acting by having a mini break down. I hit the call button to answer it and sprinted down the stairs not waiting for the elevator. Once I hit the ground floor I went to call a cab "Ill see you soon Tally. We are in the old dancing studio. I hope to see you soon." I told the driver of the cad to take me a block away from the old dancing studio here claiming that was where my brother was staying.

He nodded his head and I threw some cash over the seat asking him to step on it and he did so. After a good 5 minutes we were there. This was when I would let Alice see everything. This was my choice and I would let her see it letting her know where I was going and the reason why. Sooner then what I wanted the cabbie driver stopped and said "Here we are kiddo. Have a nice stay!" I threw a few more bills over the seat and said my thanks… Once I was out side of the cab and he was starting to drive the way we came I fucking ran towards the old Dancing studio knowing the way there because I felt it with my shield the pull towards James, Lilly, and David.

I feel a few times but I got right back up and ran again. Soon I made it to the door I pushed them open and then I herd screams come from a TV and they were Lilly's and David's… I ran towards where it was coming from only to find a TV there and then from the light of the TV I saw both of there bodies lying there. I ran over to them and held there both there hands in mine and said "Lilly, Daddy. No… not you two… Not this I… nooo." tears slid down my cheek's and I held Lilly's frame in my embrace and smelled her hair while I held David's cold yet warm hand in mine. I sobbed for a few minutes and said out loud "Why? WHY DID YOU KILL THEM!?" I said angrily. He pushed off the wall and said "Because it made getting what I wanted that much easier." He laughed at me darkly. I glared at him and then all the lights came on. I could see him.

I put my shield around myself and said loudly "You COULD HAVE LET THEM LIVE! YOU COULD HAVE HAD JUST ME! BUT NO INSTEAD YOU CHOSE TO TAKE MY ONLY FAMILY AWAY FROM ME! WHY!?" I all but screamed at his face. He smiled at me and picked up a piece of my hair and smelled it and said "You are simply mouth watering." He breathed against my cheek and kissed it. I pulled my shield away from myself so he could touch me. I had no reason to live my life anymore so I shouldn't care. I can join my family where ever they are. But before I did so I did want to ee my vampire family once more but I guess I never will.

I sighed and said in a broken voice "You took away my only reason left to live." I feel to the floor crying. "Awwe there there sweet child." he came over to me and grabbed my shoulder and a little to hard I might add. He started to crush my shoulder and said "Let me help you subside that pain of feeling alone." I let out a painful scream as my shoulder's bone was being crushed. And then he said "Im surprised that Ally.. Or as you know her Alice doesn't remember her human life." He threw my against the mirror's in the room and said while the video cam was on recording all of this.

"You know they would have burned her at the stake 40 years before her time for the vision's she had." He came over and crouched beside me and said "Little Mary Alice Brandon. But her blood sang to me. But the old vampire that took a liking to her decided that before I could drain her. He would let her live forever. A shame it was. To lose such a chance to taste her blood." He kicked me in the rib's and a few snapped as I flew into the mirrors on the other side of the room.

"But I swear to you not to much longer will your screaming stop. I promise." I hadn't realized that I was screaming from the pain that was coming when he was speaking. He looked at me and smiled and said while kissing my forehead "Don't worry my child I just want to play a little longer." He smiled and picked me up by my hair while tears slid down my throat and he grabbed my leg and squeezed hard on it making a sickening snapping sound. He through me against another mirror and this time the glass pierced threw my skin at the back of my head and soon I could see blood and as I drifted off to the blackness yet to come I could see that he need for my blood was taking over. He crouched down and raised my hand to his mouth and bit me… My eyes flashed open and then I herd a loud snarl over my ear piercing scream. The blackness finally consumed me as I herd and saw Edward. The last words to slip from his lips were "NOOOO!!! TALLY! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US!"

_**Edward's Pov**_

I watched as Tally's eye's closed from what that monster did to her. I saw livid. I ran up to him and pulled James off Tally. How could I let the girl that I knew I love so much more then Lauren do this to herself with out letting her know? That I loved her? I whispered in her ear "I love you Tally. Forever and Always."

I turned back to James and Emmet was there with Jasper and they all took in the shock of Tally's Body still there and her heart still beating. They moved fast with me and we quickly tarred James apart while Alice made a fire. We through him in while Carlisle worked over her body. I went over to her side and held her hand and noticed the bite mark and said "Carlisle… He bite her." I told him still not over the fact that he did such a thing. Carlisle then said "Edward if you listen to me she can still live a human life but you have to be strong and not lose control and suck the venom out of her wound."

I looked at him and then back at Tally. She opened her eyes and I said "Tally? Can you here me?" she mumbled something about her father and mother and her second father being dead and along with her baby sister. I looked at her grey eyes and said "Tally?" she mumbled again and said "Edward…. I don't want to change." and then she black out again. I took in a deep breath while Alice held her leg I didn't pay attention to anything else besides controlling my thirst for Tally's blood.

I quickly did as Carlisle told me to do and I thought I wouldn't be able to stop but I did and I said with victory lacing my voice "I did it." I smiled to myself and Carlisle smiled at me while I carried Tally out of the dancing studio and out to the car and I herd her mumble about, a filed with flowers and her parents some more and little sister and second Daddy. Then she was scared because they were leaving her.

One thing I knew was that Tally would make it threw this Just fine. I hope that she can forgive us for putting her life though this. Alice should be with Lauren now trying to calm her down. Or so that's what I hope so what little time I have with Tally at this moment will do.

* * *

_**DUM DUMMM DUMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOSHNESS!!! HOW EVIL CAN I BE!!!!! I hope you all liked it… it srsly took me like… 10 hours just to figure out this chapter… much longer then other chapter take me to think of…**_


	19. In the darkness! wishing for death

_So anyways…. Im glad that some of you were touched by that chapter enough to actually cry… and muwhahahahha I bet you never saw that coming at first I was going to have misty die but then I was like O-o But Tally needs a reason to go to James so I was like O-o LILLY AND DAVID!!! ONLY FAMILY REALLY LEFT! SO REASON FOR LIVING WAS CUT FROM HER!_

_But of course some friend of mine… ^_____^ gave me a wonderful idea and I love you for it!!!! *Huggles and kisses her cheek*_

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter! _

_Also… YAY I GET TO SEE NEW MOON IN LESS THEN 24HOURS WOOT~!!!!!! _

_I own nothing but this plot line and also I love all the people that have been reviewing and reading this story and also adding it to your favourites list and story alert and to those of you who added me to your favourite author list im really touched!!! And also after I finish writing this story ill be starting another but working mostly on Before I knew it ^____^_

* * *

_Bella's POV_

_**I was trapped in by darkness all around me after I saw Edward there snarling at James. I faintly remember a few things like Carlisle telling Edward that I either be changed or remain human. For it was possible that I would die or be changed because of James. I was faintly able to let it escape my lips that I didn't want to be changed… I wanted to die. I wanted to be with my Family. I wanted to have my Lilly-bye back I wanted my mother and father along with my second dad. I cried in a field of flowers with a beautiful waterfall and I saw them all looking at me. My family. My rather big family. **_

_**I looked from my family to the painted picture of my vampire family. Were they worth living for? Or did I want my human family. I desperately reached out towards my human family and cried in the arms of my dead father and mother. As they embraced me. They didn't speak at all they just cried silent tears. My mom started to sing a song and hearing it only made me cry more for my loss.**_

_**(By the way if I don't give the name of the song YES I WROTE IT! Just so you all know its harder then it looks to make it all fit together for the story but I do it regardless. But when I put the band name and the name of the song then yeah I didn't write it xD I hope you like this one too!)**_

_in the wings of the night, I want you to know,_

_We will be there, every step of the way,_

_Just so we know, that your alright,_

_I want to know that you, are being taken care of,_

_Even if you want to be with us, we want you to know, _

_That you'll never be alone, for one second of your life,_

_Just hold on tight, to those happy memories,_

_Of the life we had together, let the people know,_

_That are taking care of, my little girl,_

_Know that you love them for what they have done, for giving you hope,_

_A place to live, a reason to live everyday!,_

_I want you to know, we will never leave you,_

_I want to you know, that your never going to be, alone!_

_Never going to be alone, so hold your head high,_

_Speak your mind, I want you to know,_

_That we miss you, every second in this life,_

_We need you to know, that no matter where you go,_

_We will be there, 100 percent behind you,_

_But when you need to be alone, we will not let you fall,_

_On your face, and not be cared for,_

_Love will come, in every form,_

_And every way, you just got to learn,_

_To take what's yours, and love your friends,_

_Till your dying day!, YOUR DYEING DAY!,_

_Love everyone, till your dying day,_

_So they know that you cared, about them,_

_Give yourself, time to find,_

_A way to be, with us,_

_But until that day, just know, that were gonna miss you,_

_Were never gonna leave you, that we love you,_

_No matter what you turn into._

_I cried really hard and held onto my mom and said "I love you guys and I miss you so much!" And then everything turned back to black and I held my knees to my chest. And I herd this annoying Beeping sound. But the darkness didn't go away yet._

_I groaned in the darkness I was placed in. and then I felt myself laying in a bed. And the beeping… what the hell is with the freaking beeping noise. I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't open yet. I finally was able to open my eyes and all I could see was white. I was in a white room and I looked to my side and saw that there where machines I looked towards my arm and then I felt a tube underneath my nose. _

_I tried to pull it away from my nose when someone grabbed my hand and said "No you don't." I looked up to see Edwards eyes and his face and then I looked down at my feet. I was hoping I was dead but it seems that im not. Why couldn't I have just died? Its what I wanted but no im here in the hospital. Tears leaked down my cheeks. And I said in a whisper "Where's David and Lilly?" I already knew it but I wanted to confirm my beliefs. "I'm sorry Tally but they were drained dry." I let a sob escape my lips and said "Why didn't he kill me? Why didn't he drain me?" Edward took my hand in his and grabbed my chin and forced me to look in his eyes and he said "Tally I couldn't just watch you dye. Think of what it would do to your mother and father and your brother, and Lauren." I sobbed more, and started to hyperventilate. Edward hugged me and said "Tally think of what that would do to my family. No to OUR family. But more so your Family." I pushed him away and said "Don't tell me what it would do to my family. THEY ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!" I shouted at him. I couldn't believe he was trying to make me feel better and think of my vampire family as my human family. They weren't. I didn't have a mother or a father they died when I was four. Now my second father and little sister are dead because of me._

"_YOU CANT TELL ME HOW MY FAMILY FEELS BECAUSE MY FAMILY ARE DEAD EDWARD! THEY ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF ME! IM NOT FUCKING 16 IM 11. I ALREADY KNEW ABOUT VAMPIRES I HAVE BEEN LIVING WITH THE VOLTURI SINCE I WAS 5! MY FAMILY DIED 7 YEARS AGO!" Edward's face looked shocked and then it softened and said "Tally?" I glared at him and said "My name is not Tally. Its Isabella Marie Sawn Volturi." I said in a whisper. He looked at me with sad eyes and said "Isabella look at me." I wrapped my shield around my self and said "Leave me alone Edward." I then wrapped my shield around him and made it look like he was walking away._

_I wanted to be alone and I cried my heart out and I feel into a deep sleep. The next morning I woke up to Lauren and Nick and Misty and Matt still in there 'Human family form' I sighed and said "Lauren did Edward tell you what I told him at all." She looked at me and said "Nope. That's between you and him." I smiled and said "Okay." Lauren looked at me sheepishly and said "But I did ask him a question and I want you to guess." I looked at her and said "Did you ask for a puppy if not then I have no clue." She giggled and said "Nope I asked him to marry me! AND HE SAID YES! AND I WANT YOU TO BE MY MAID OF HONNOR ONCE YOUR BETTER!" I looked at her my mouth dropped wide open._

_**- - - - - - - -- **_

_**I really bet you all didn't see that coming MUWHAHAHAHHAHAA xD**_

_**Yes I just had to stop it there and also YAY I GET TO SEE NEW MOON IN LESS THEN 14 HOURS!!!!! GAHHH! I don't think I can sleep O-o**_


	20. Leaving Home for the second time

_**Anyways I know some people will be mad with me for what I did but its all apart of my master plan so please just keep on reading because im sure that you will all love me for what ill do in a few chapters!**_

_**I don't own anything but the plot line and what I make SM's characters do!!! ^___^**_

_**R&R Please!!! 3**_

_**- - - - - - - - - **_

_**Bella's Pov!**_

I tried to stop my mouth from hanging open but I sat there staring at Lauren in the eye's wondering if she was joking or not. But it seems like she wasn't. after 10 minutes of silence I pulled a fake smile on my face and fake excitement and Lauren smiled at me like she believed I was really happy for her and everyone else looked at me and knew that I wasn't at all okay with this and I said "Well im not really sure if im going to be here for the wedding Lauren." She looked at me and her face feel down and said "But why?" she asked in her whining voice.

I looked down at the cast that was on my foot and said "Lauren I was going to tell you this sooner but…." I looked back up at her eyes and said "Were moving to Italy. Where my Uncle and Aunt and the rest of my family are." Lauren had tears running down her eyes and said "Tally don't leave me… Wait… Im sure that the Cullens need to find a different place to live we could go with you… Please Tally don't leave me." I looked her in the eyes and said "I will visit you I promise."

Lauren looked at the rest of my family and said "Could you give me and Tally a minute alone." They all looked over to me and I nodded my head that it was alright. Nick came over to me and hugged me and said in a whisper in my ears "Its Okay Tally. We all love you and we will understand if you want to move back to Italy after this." I shook my head no and whisper as they left the door "I'm not going back to Italy ill be with you guys." They smiled at me and I looked back to Lauren when they closed the doors. "Why are you moving to Italy again Tally?" she looked really hurt and then I said "Because Lauren. I don't like living in a place where both my families have died. And if and when you die which wont happen I couldn't live with myself to know that I was the cause of this." I let the tears leak down my face and said "I lost Lilly and David… and my real mom and dad in this town. And it was all my fault."

Lauren hugged me and said "But your suppose to be here with me when im turned. Your suppose to be turning with me." She was crying now and I looked at her and said "I'll change when im ready to and you will change when your ready." Lauren looked torn and said "But Tally…" I cut her off and said "Your getting married and I WILL try and be there for your wedding and you can phone me every day." I said cheerfully knowing that I wouldn't be there it would be as if I cut her from my life. It wouldn't be the first time I had cut off Lilly but that was harder said then done with Lilly.

Lauren smile at me and said "When are you leaving?" a tear slid down my face and I said "As soon as I leave the hospital." She looked at me and sobbed and said "Why cant you finish out this year at school?" I looked back at her and glared and said "If you really want to know the extent of my pain just go and talk to YOUR EDWARD!" I all but screamed at her face. She got up from her seat and ran out of the room crying. Nick and Mist and Matt came back into the room and I knew they heard everything. Nick looked in the most pain and said "You shouldn't have to leave Lauren like this." I shook my head and said "I know I shouldn't but at least this time when I leave I had my closure." Nick hugged me and said "It's going to be alright Bella." someone knocked at the door and then it opened up to Alice.

If she could cry she would. I looked at her and said "What?" in a small broken voice. "Why didn't you tell us Bella?" she said just as broken as I did. "Because its not easy to let people in as it is for you. Some people like to live a lie for a while." She came over to the bed and grabbed my hand and said "If I stopped shopping and all the Barbie make over's would you stay?" I looked at her. Her face held just a like hopefulness. I shook my head no and she let out a sob and said "Can I at lest come and see you once in a while. I looked at her and said "Maybe… ill think about it and I'll let you know." she looked at me and said "How will I know?" I smiled at her and said "I'll make a snap choice and ill show you." She looked shock and said "What do you mean." I smiled at her and let her she my future and she got a glace of my showing her my shield and then just stopped. She smiled brightly at me and said "Okay." She kissed my forehead and said "So… is this what you really look like Bella?" I smiled and said "Nope." she looked at me confused and said "How?" just then misty changed her Nic and Matt and they all said at the same time grinning and said "Hello Alice." She looked over her shoulder and her mouth dropped her mouth and said "So you thought of everything didn't you Bella?" I smiled and said "YUP! But when you do come to visit US! I well let you take me on your crazy shopping trips." She smiled and brighten up and said "THANK YOU BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she let the last part of my name drag out and I smiled and she hugged me and said "I cant wait to see the actual 11 year old Bella." she was jumping up and down with excitement and I laughed and she looked at her watch and said.

"Okay I have to go but I will block my thoughts to Edward." I smiled and nodded my head and she left. Misty Nic and Matt quickly changed back to there parent forms and brother form and I smiled and said "So you don't mind if I live with you till im 16?" I asked not sure what they would say. Misty looked happy and said "I WOULD LOVE TO LIVE WITH YOU FOR 5 YEARS! AND HOPEFULLY LONGER THEN THAT!" I smiled and she hugged me and said "If you want we can convince the hospital to let you out a week early." I smiled and nodded my head.

_**Lauren's Pov**_

I ran out of the Hospital to the waiting car where Edward was and then I felt his cold strong arms around my waist and ii buried my face in his chest and said threw sob's "Tally's MOVING!" I wailed. I couldn't believe that she just now told me she was moving when she was in the hospital of all the places. I mean sure I love Edward and everything and I love him I really do but if im losing Tally I don't know what I would do. "Its going to be alright Love. I wont change you until Tally say's she is ready To decide and come back." I felt some what better and said "Really? You mean it you wont change me until Tally come's back to us?" He smiled down at me and said "Of course Love."

I kissed his jaw and said "Thank you." He pulled around to the passenger side of the car and I remember the time that he told me that if I ever wanted to go anywhere that he wanted to be there with me. He wouldn't let me out of his site or his families due to the resent Vampire attack upon Tally.

I only agreed because it freaked me out. So I wasn't aloud to drive myself anywhere with out a Cullen with me. I'm only allowing this because know that if im alone I would only be depressed seems how I wouldn't have Tally soon.

I sighed and one day I will drive myself once again. When I feel good and ready to get back behind the wheel. I mean it would freak anyone to know that if you get in a crash and to know that you could dye right there and be stolen away from the person you love the most. As to where you could have someone like the Cullens that could act faster then a human. Or save you at the last minute. It makes you feel safer and more protected. At least for me it did. I would never be able to do the change if Tally doesn't do it with me.

But the main question is. What if Tally never comes back?

_**Two weeks latter! =3**_

_**Bella's Pov!**_

After Two weeks I was able to go home. We went to our forks home and 'Charlie' my 'dad' gave them a notice for two weeks. My 'Mom' had everything sent to our new house but instead she gave it all to the kids charity. Along with my real parents house. They were going to auction it off. I smiled at the thought that soon someone else would be living there.

As soon as we got out of the hospital I sighed and breathed in the much needed fresh air and was happy to see that there was such a thing called sun. Over the two weeks yes Lauren and Edward came to see me and I sort of helped with the wedding plans. The wedding was going to happen in five years. I was really happy for her and I told her that I would come and visit them and Edward did tell her about my past and I explained to them all that im touchy about it.

They all understood that I needed to be by myself for a while. But they still didn't know that Nick was really Nic. Or that my 'Mom' is misty and that my 'Dad' is really Matt. I'm glad that they didn't know that part. But they understood that I would be going back to Italy and only Edward and Alice knew that I was with the Volturi. I was happy to know that they didn't tell the others. I wanted to be able to tell them when the time came to tell them about that part of my past.

I smiled at them all at our old house and they all gave me hugs as Nic and Misty, Matt put my stuff in the trunk. Only Alice really knew who they were and she gave them more of a bigger hug and winked at us and said "Have fun Bella." I wasn't aloud to be turned back into my 11 year old self because of the fact I still had injuries. But the other Cullens had no idea and only the fact that Edward knew and that Alice knew I was 11 and the fact he didn't let Lauren know I was 11 was a bonus. There were still things that I loved about them. I wanted to stay but I couldn't bring myself to do it at all.

_**Edward's Pov!**_

I felt like my life was leaving me sure she promised to visit us a few times but we weren't granted to Visit her at all. It made me sad and when we all hugged her good bye I whispered in her ear so no else could hear but her. "I'm really going to miss you Isabella Marie Sawn. Just know that there is always going to be a place for you in my heart and that I truly love you." She was already crying from the fact she was leaving and said in the same whisper as me "I love you like a brother E-Boy. Take care of Lauren for me." she let me go and my heart broke sort of in to so many pieces to be torn by the love of Tally for changing everything in your life to leaving you with her best friend and I said "I promise to take good care of her."

I kissed Laurens head and wrapped her in my arms truly happy that I was going to marry the second closet person to me in ever. In Five years I will marry this wonderful changed person all because of Bella. Sure I loved Bella but she is still just a little kid. But I wasn't going to let Lauren know this fact or the fact that Bella would surly want to wait till she was in her teen's to change and as long as Lauren kept her promise and wanted to be changed on our wedding night then it should all work out. But I know that if she isn't changed on our wedding night with Bella she would never agree to this fact.

I really am looking forward to what is to come. Bella will still be in our lives. She is only doing this for Lauren her only other human tie to staying this way. And to staying alive. For now…. But would that be enough?

- - - - - - - - - -

_**DUM DUMM DUMMMMMMMMMMMMM O_O WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!?!?!?!**_

_**I really have no clue xD GO WITH DA FLOW! XD anyways… I really hoped you like that chapter next chapter I promise to make a happy event!**_

_**With some kind of kid fun stuff. That includes stupid not thinking Emmet… and Alice and Jasper!!! MUWAHAHAHHAHAHA plus my Coven!!! RAWR THEY WILL EAT YOU!!! XD jk… but anyways… **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Cause then next chapter will equal 1000 times of fun I hope…. If you have any ideas of what kind of funny stuff you want in the next chapter just let me know and I will probably add it!!!**_


	21. Lauren is cheating on Edward GASP!

_**Bella's Pov!**_

_**Two year's latter**_

_If you were to tell me that two years ago I would be growing up as a different person I would have laughed at you. But ever since the simple vampire attack and that misty couldn't change me back to my 11 year old self body. It sucks big time.. Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie come and visit me at Nic's coven's house in British Columbia. We lived at the end of Nimpo Lake away from all the rest of the humans that come here. We live in a big house that Angle and Shane built. I really did miss them when we weren't with them. It kind of sucked. To not have them._

_But enough of that. I've been living as the 17 year old Isabella Marie Sawn Volturi ever since we discovered that I was no longer aloud to be a 11 year old child. The closet I could get to being any 11 year old child was impossible 12 and 10 and lower and any where higher is an okay zone. But 11. FORGET IT! I missed being 11. I sighed and then brightened up at the fact that Rosie, Emmy bear, Pixie, and Jazzy should be here in about 10 minutes. I could hardly contain how happy I was to have them here again. The last time they were here we had a goal of making at least 1000 cakes in one day. That didn't quite work out so well…. Lets just say Emmet being Emmet started to throw the cakes around and we had a cake war after we made them all… in three days. Then we had spent the next day cleaning up the mess. _

_Angel wasn't happy at all. But it was fun. I was dressed in Black skinny jeans, and black and white polka doted flats, with a Blue tank top and a very form fitting blue sweater. There was knocking at the door and then it opened and then I herd Emmet's booming voice and ran down the stairs "BELLY BEAN!?!?! IM HOME!" I squealed in delight and lunched myself into Emmet's awaiting arm's "Emmet!" He hug me and twirled me around and said "How's our little sister!?" I giggled and said "Wonderful." Rose cleared her throught and said "I'm hurt my own little Bella baby forgot me… I'm hurt Bella." I was placed on the floor and ran to Rose and she scoped me up and I said "I'm sorry Rosie you know I love you all." Alice looked shocked and said "I don't get the first hug im hurt Bella." I smiled at her and said "But I love playing phone call with you Ali!" she beamed and smiled and I was once again placed on the floor and this time Alice tackled me to the floor and then jasper picked us both up in his arms and said "It's nice to see you Bella."_

_I smiled brightly at them all and said "How is everyone else doing back home?" They all smiled and said "Everyone is doing just fine. Though you might want to talk to Lauren Bella." Alice told me and she looked hurt and I stared at Alice and said "Why what has she been doing?" Alice frowned and said "I don't know… it's almost like she is sneaking around now a day's she's hiding something from Edward and Myself." I looked at Alice and said "Well ill see what I can do. But for now… WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO!?!?" Emmet looked at me and grinned and said "Because we weren't here for Christmas we are taking you shopping for gift's." I smiled and thought about something and then smiled and said "LET'S GO! OPERATION JUMPY IS GO!" Alice smiled at me and got a vision and smiled and said "THIS CALLS FOR NEW OUTFITS!"_

_I smiled and we all rushed out side to the garage. There was a Jeep and 2 trucks and 7 cars. I decided that I was not taking Betty. I decided that I would always keep Betty. Emmet looked at me and said "I still cant believe you have Betty." I glared at him and said "Me and betty have been threw a lot." she shrugged and got into his jeep. The jeep was red of course and it had all the things that Emmet loved in it. Emmet went over to the jeep I keep there for him and said "And how is my wonderful Baby doing?" he hugged the hood and stroked it and said kissing the hood "I missed you." he cooed. Rose rolled her eyes but smiled at her husband. Alice cam dashing in and looked back from me to Jasper to me again. I looked at Jasper and said "Can you take on of the trucks?" He looked at me and said "Sure." Jasper went over to the red Ford Super Duty and got in and Alice stuck beside me and said "So which car are we going to take?" I smiled at her and said "My newest one. Which is going to be a surprise." I disappeared into the back room and hit a button and then the garage door's opened and then I went back out and said "Okay Jasper Emmet get out of here I want you boy's to see it when I bring it out you two Ali cat." She stuck her tong out and went with Jasper._

_I sighed and went to the back room and hit another button and said to my other baby stroking it and said "And how is Lilly doing today?" I smiled at my baby and got into the passenger side and turn it on making it purr to life. I buckled my seat belt and said "Your very first trip out side." I patted the dash board and put it in drive and shoot out of the garage and then did a drift outside ended up beside Emmet's jeep. They were al shocked and then I got out and took the key's with me and said "So what do you think?" Alice looked at me and said "This is your baby?" I smiled and said "Yup! And her name is Lilly." Rose and Alice and Emmet and Jasper all hugged me at once and I giggled and said "Thanks guys." I hugged them all back and said "LETS GOOO!!!!" I got into the diver side while Alice got into the passenger side and then we were all on our way to town._

_After 45minutes of driving we were in the parking lot for Wal-Mart. Everyone in the parking lot was staring at my baby. Alice and myself rolled our eyes. I parked and left a space on either side of my car for Emmet and Jasper. I smiled and got out as did Alice. Once Jasper and Emmet got out and we locked the doors to our ride's, We walked into Wal-Mart. I went straight over to the playground area with the rest of them. We were getting three trampolines and two blow up bouncy house's. Alice and Rosalie went to go get the other things we would need and Emmet and Jasper and myself went to go find someone to help us. So we could get what we needed. "Excuse me." I tapped on a guys shoulder and he turned around and said "How may I help you?" I smiled sweetly at him and said "I was wondering if you could go out back and get me Three trampolines and Two blow up bouncy house's." He looked at me and said "Okay?" His name tag read Tom. "Thanks Tom." He smiled at me and said "No problem. Ummm… Could you bring you vehicle around back please." I looked at Jasper and he went off to get the truck._

_Tom, Emmet, and Jasper were loading the truck up and then the guy gave me the bill. I went out front to wait for Rosalie and Alice so I could pay for it all. Alice and Rosalie came to the front in about 10 minutes with four carts. Jasper and Emmet went to help them push it all. Jasper and Emmet looked at me and said "What the hell Bella?" I smiled and the clerk looked at us and their eyes grew wide. I smiled and said "I hoped this isn't a problem for you." The guys name tag read Mike. "Ummm no its not a problem it will just take a while is all." I looked over everything and looked at Alice and said "I think…. Were going to need to stop off at another place…" Alice laughed and said "I think so." I sighed and handed Mike the bill for the trampolines and blow up house's. After about an hour we finally got everything ringed in and the total was large. I shrugged it off and handed him my black card._

_It took us a while to put everything in the rest of the room in the truck and in Emmet's jeep and Lilly. But we got it all to fit. I jumped up and down and said "LAST ONE TO THE HOUSE LOSE'S!" I got in the car and Alice was driving. Me and Alice made it home first and then Jasper and then Emmet. I laughed and then they took everything out of the car's and truck's. Emmet decided it would be a smart idea to take the other truck. I rolled my eyes and we left again this time. We were getting as many cupcakes as we could get of muffins. We went to every Timmy's and every bakery shop and food store there was in the next two towns. But soon enough we had just the right amount. Alice had gotten our out fits and everything. By the time we got home both bouncy house's were up and running and the trampoline's were set up. _

"_OKAY! So… the point of all this…" I gestured to the tramp's and the bouncy house's "Is that the bouncy house's are the forts. The cup cakes and muffins are your ammunition. The point is to get all the bouncy ball's in the bouncy house's to your bouncy house. Along with the marbles." Alice handed everyone tem jersey's and cargo shorts. "The short pockets are the only place you can put the marbles in. Also. No trying to kill the human." Emmet laughed and said "Okay…. So the team's who?" I smiled and Misty, Matt, Angle, Shane, And Nic. Came out side and Nic said "Boy's against girl's?" We all grinned at each other and Demetri and Felix sat on the sidelines just watching._

_Yeah they have been waiting for me to come back. So they have been pestering Angel, and Shane. I felt bad for them. I looked at them and smiled and said "Demetri Felix. Are you two going to join us?" Demetri and Felix looked at each other and looked back at me and said "Not thanks." I pouted and said "Fine." I turned back to the others and we already split all the muffins and cupcakes and everything. We all went t our sides and then Felix yelled "GAMES ON!"_

_**5 hours latter! (I really….. Did not want to type out a full out muffin cup cake battle again… well I'll write some but not all of it.)**_

_Emmet and Jasper were holding both me, Alice and Rose to the ground with our face's to the dirt. Misty had Matt Pined to the ground and Angel had Shane pinned to the ground. I was finally able to wiggle free from Jasper's grasp and Emmet's and ran after Nic. I pounced on his back and we both went rolling forward and I grabbed a cup cake and muffin and shoved it in his mouth and headed over to free both Alice and Rose and I grabbed Emmet and Jasper by their necks and flung them into the forest and both me Rose went to the guy's bouncy house and got as many marbles and bouncy balls as we could and headed to ours. We had gone from throwing muffins and cup cakes to wrestling._

_After we got to our bouncy house it was game. Because the guys hand won. I sighed and said "FINE YOU GUYS FREAKING WIN! HAPPY!" Emmet got up and started cheering and Jasper and long with the others. I went inside the house and washed all the icing off and made myself some home made Pizza. Emmet came in and said "Hey… Bella…. Do you want to bake cookies?" I looked at him and said "What kind of cookies?" I never really liked cooking with Emmet because he always tried to sneak in stuff that would make you hyper and buzzed and then you would act worse then the Pixie herself. "No Emmet… I will not bake cookies with you. Don't you remember what you did to that one cake I ate when we made over 1000 cakes?" he sighed and got this dreamy expression in his eye and said "Was the best three days of my life." I rolled my eyes and said "I'm glad I amused you." He looked at me and said "I swear I didn't mean to do that." He got the puppy eye dog look on and I looked away. _

_They have been getting better at giving me those pleading looks. I hate life. I sighed and said "Nope." Emmet hugged me and said "Fine!" in a defeated tone. I went to the fridge and got out some chicken and a frying pan and made a chicken fajita mix. Once I was done with making my Fajita's and ate it all I sat on the couch and we sat there watching a few movies. I decided to Text Lauren._

'_Hey Lauren… So… Apparently something is going on with you?' I waited but didn't receive a text and said "Alice… What is Lauren doing right now?" Alice looked at me and said "I don't know why?" I paused and said "Can you check for me?" She nodded her head and did so. While Alice sat their looking I was wondering what she saw. When she was done her eyes were wide and she said "I cant believe this…" I walked over to Alice and hugged her and said "Alice… what is Lauren doing?" Alice looked at me and said "She's cheating… On Edward…." My eye's went wide… There was no way I was going to let Edward marry that kind of a person… maybe he knew? "Alice… does Edward know?" Alice shook her head and said "I guess that was what she was trying to hide from Edward. But he just doesn't Believe me." I grabbed my phone and gave Lauren a Phone call. It rang and rang and then finally I got the voice answering machine. "Hello, This is Lauren's Phone. Sorry I cant come to the phone right now. Please leave a massage and ill get to you as soon as I can." There was a beep and then I said "LAUREN TAYLOR MALORY!" I screamed into the phone. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CHEATING ON EDWARD?! WAS HE NOT ENOUGH? IM FUCKING DISAPOINTED IN YOU! I HOPE YOU INJOY YOUR LONG LIFE AS A FUCKING HUMAN! BECAUSE I REFUSE TO BE CHANGED THE SAME NIGHT AS YOU! AND I WILL NOT BE THERE FOR YOU ON YOUR WEDDING DAY! I'LL ONLY BE THERE FOR EDWARD!" I hung up the phone and then Alice said "Bella. Are you sure?" I looked at Alice "Oh I will become a vampire weather I like it or not. But she wont be change the same day as me." Alice looked at her feet and said "I think we should go home. I guess we will see you at the wedding then?" I smiled and said "Yeah I'll see you all at the wedding and I'll try and stop it. If I can get you guy's to help me." They all nodded and said "Were doing this for Eddie." I giggled and said "FOR EDDIE!" We all laughed and then I gave them All hugs good bye and said "I cant wait too see you guys again." they all nodded and left me with my second Family._

_**Lauren's Pov!**_

"_Aaron! WHERES MY FREAKING UNDERWEAR?" he laughed and said while chucking it at my face "There you go babe." I smiled at him and ran to him an kissed his cheek and said "Thanks hunny." I cooed him. I yanked on my cloths and said "I'll see you next weekend alright?" He nodded his head and said "I'll miss you." I frowned and said "I know." I went up to him and grabbed his face and kissed his lips and said "I love you and don't forget it." He smiled and said "I know. Now get going before your late." I smiled and got my things and headed out to my car._

_Edward would be home latter tonight. He went hunting all weekend and I missed him. I mean I love Edward don't get me wrong. But… He just wouldn't do the things that I begged for. I mean I know its dangerous and I know he is old fashioned. But I just need to know that he love's me. Also he want's to wait till im a Vampire so he cant kill me. So I just use Aaron like I have been using him since I was 13. He lives In Port Angles now but I don't mind making the drive out to see him. I just hide this from Eddie and Alice. And of course Tally who helped me. If she hadn't of left I probably would never feel the need to use Aaron like I do now. I mean I cant help it if the Cullens are my only friends now. Carlisle and Esme have moved us all to Seattle but we are all meeting at the house in forks this weekend so I can visit my parents. I checked my phone and notice that Tally left me a message and squealed._

_I hit the okay button to listen to it. "LAUREN TAYLOR MALORY!" I screamed into the phone. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CHEATING ON EDWARD?! WAS HE NOT ENOUGH? IM FUCKING DISAPOINTED IN YOU! I HOPE YOU INJOY YOUR LONG LIFE AS A FUCKING HUMAN! BECAUSE I REFUSE TO BE CHANGED THE SAME NIGHT AS YOU! AND I WILL NOT BE THERE FOR YOU ON YOUR WEDDING DAY! I'LL ONLY BE THERE FOR EDWARD!" I dropped my phone and tears started to roll down my cheeks and I started to cry as I made the drive back home. I went to have a shower and erased the message and I knew that Edward wouldn't Believe Alice it's my words against hers. I just cant think about what I have been doing so far I have been doing a great down I pulled on my acting skills so he would never find out. 2 more years and I will be able to love Edward the way I want to. Aaron knows that I'm getting married he just thinks that I'll leave Edward at the alter. Phffft as that would ever happen._

_I WILL have Eddie to myself… if it's the last thing I do._

_- - - - - - - - _

_**OKAY! So I just got the best plan ever in my mind… for how the next chapter MUWHAHAHAHHA Xd and anyways… so it will be the day before the Wedding… yeah that's right… im not into the whole writing it a week before when I can do a day before… MUWHAHAHAHAHHAA LAUREN IN YOUR DREAMS!**_

_**Srsly… Its only your dream to get eddie in the pants and that shall never happen!!! MUWHAHAHAHAHHAA Xd IM SOOOOOOO EXCITED!!!!!**_


	22. AuthorNote! you dont have to read me now

_Okay... so i finally got finished with writing chapter 22 and wootness i think it kick's ass... btu then again thats just me... Also i hope you are all happy with the way it goes..._

_I love you all and i thank you for helping me decide what to happen for this chapter!_

_I hope you all Enjoy it and that you all love me for what i did... Seems how some of you yell at me because of the fact it's Lauren and Eddie first xD well guess what... THERE TIME HAS COME TO A END!_

_I hope you all can forgive me for being so evil.... first pov is Lauren and the 2nd pov is Aaron and then it goes to Edward and then last but not least BELLA!_

_lol and anyways... i'll start writing the 23 chapter in a while... ._

_byebye for now and also_

_WOOTNESS 8 MORE DAYS TILL IM 18!!! YAY!_


	23. Chapter 22 IS HERE! WOOTNESS!

_Okay so as promised… Here is Chapter 22 and I hope you all like it…_

_I own nothing and with the help of everyone of my fan's I thank you over 1 million times._

_I hope you all Enjoy this chapter…_

_R&R_

_- - - - - - -_

_Lauren's Pov!_

_**~`Dream`~**_

_**I was walking down the stairs in my wedding dress to see row's upon row's of chairs filled with the people from my high school and mty parents weren't there as always… I was being handed over to Edward by Carlisle. It made me sad to know that my own parent's couldn't come to my wedding. **_

_**As the music was playing for us to descend everything turned from white and red to black as I looked at Bella wearing a black dress. I stopped walking and looked at her to she her eye's were filled with disgust. Even though we made up she still hated me on the inside… I mean who wouldn't hate me? I was marrying my Eddie. But yet I've never felt so alone. **_

_**I went through my memories and saw Aarons face… I have been with him for so long. I knew it wasn't fair to him but I was in love with Edward wasn't I? I know I kept on going back from Edward and Aaron but I mean… Who do I really love. I fell to the floor just thinking about this. And then Edward was at my side and said "Love what's the matter?" he said it with such care. I knew he worried about me and everything… But what would he do if he knew. I was going to tell him right there and then. But when I opened my mouth to talk to him I couldn't say a thing. **_

_**The inner part of me told me to shut the hell up and the good side said to be fair to both Edward and Aaron. I stood up and walked out of the Cullen house and headed to my home. Aaron was probably still there but when I went outside Aaron was standing in the drive way. I smiled at him and he glared at me. I softened my face and dropped the flowers that were in my hands and took off my shoe's and pulled out my hair and I took off the trail. I then ran toward Aaron and his arms were opened but he kept on going further away from me. I let the tears slid down my face. **_

_**I knew then that I could never live without Aaron. I needed him more then I needed Edward.**_

_**~`End of dream`~ **_

_**I woke up with sweat all over me I got up and I knew what I had to do I had to get to Aaron. To tell him what I had just noticed. I need to be with him forever. I just hope that he can forgive me and take me back even after all the things I said to him the last time I was with him.**_

_**I went out side and I noticed that Rose and Alice were still out hunting I got to my car and started it up and headed back to my house in my cloths from the other day. Bella must have fallen asleep. Once I looked at my dash board to see the time it was 2 in the morning. I didn't care. Aaron was staying at my house for a week. My parents always loved Aaron and thought that he was perfect for me. It wasn't until tonight that I noticed that my parents always wanted Aaron to be apart of our family.**_

_**I just hope that he will listen to me. I pulled up to my house and saw that the lights were on. I walked into the house and said "Aaron?" I didn't get an answer so I walked into the guest bedroom and he was there laying in bed. I walked over and sat on the bed and stroked his face and said "Aaron honey. Wake up please?" He stirred little bit and said "Five more minutes " I giggled and kissed his cheek and said "Nope… Wake up sleepy head."**_

_**Aaron's Pov!**_

_I felt someone's lips brush against my cheek and then her beautiful voice "Nope… Wake up sleepy head." I sighed and said "Just five more minutes please." She sighed and then I opened up my eyes and saw her face and said "What are you doing here?" I last thing I remember was that she didn't want anything to do with me and that she was getting married to the guy that she had a crush on. Sure she spent most of her time with him but she spent the time he was away with me in my bed. Yes that's right. And I didn't feel sorry for him at all because he stole my baby from me._

"_Well one… I use to live here and I love you Aaron…" I had herd her say it many times and it did nothing for me now. She had broken my heart. And she shouldn't be able to live with the fact she broke my heart. I was mad at her for doing so and after all those years we had spent with each other. She threw it away like I was last night's left over's. She kissed my lips but I didn't kiss her back and once she pulled away I glared at her and said "You think I should believe you after what you had done and said to me last week? When I asked you to chose?" she looked sad and said in a broken voice "I don't want to be with out you Aaron…. If you think about it I always came back to you… In what mind would a person return to a person if they didn't love you? In the end… we all make mistakes… Aaron I want to be yours forever and I want to call mine…" she looked at me with hope and I knew then that I would give in…_

_I mean who am I to not make this women happy I kissed her forehead and said "Are you sure Lauren?" We had always used protection. And she was asking me to take her as my own. She nodded her head with nothing but love shinning pure in her eye's. I sighed and said "What did you say to Edward?" She smiled and said "We called it off." I smiled at her and truly kissed her. She sighed against my lips and said "Please Aaron? Take me!" I smiled and did as she asked. _

_She feel asleep after I took her as my own and I couldn't help but be the most happy person in my life but it was soon destroyed by her sighing in her sleep saying "I love you… Edward." I cant describe by how mad I was. I knew it then that she truly hasn't been able to chose. I got out of the bed with anger and grabbed her hair and she woke up then because I pulled her hair and pulled her out of the bed she was yelling at me about what I was doing and I said "YOU FUCKING WHORE YOU NEVER DID CHOSE DID YOU!?" she looked at me and said "I CHOSE YOU AARON!" I looked at her with disgust and said in a clam voice ."You were using me… All this time." Anger burned though me and she looked scared well she should be. I threw her against the wall and she screamed out in pain. It made me happy to know for the first time I had caused those lips to scream out in pain. I stalked over to her and slapped her across the face and said "You never loved me." I threw her into the hallway. The shattering sound of the mirror was herd as it broke into a bunch of pieces. I watched as she cried out to me to stop this but I didn't listen. I didn't care because she had never loved me… Only used me…_

"_Aaron please stop this… I love you and only you." I walked towards her and said "I don't understand why I loved someone so cold. Who broke my heart many times… And yet your still here alive." I walked towards her and grabbed her hair again and dragged her to the kitchen as she screamed out in pain. Once I got into the kitchen I grabbed one of the cutting knifes and said "It was like a knife running through my heart every time I watched you leave me." I looked at her and said "it was like a someone ripping my heart out of my chest." I took the knife to her throat and whispered "If you don't love me… you love no one. You wont care for anyone in this world and for that… Plus breaking the heart of the person who loved you most with all his life for year's… You don't deserve to live in this world with anyone loving you at all." I sliced her throat and smiled as she let out a strangled cry that only produced blood coming out of her cut in her throat and threw her mouth as she coughed. Her wedding started at 5pm and it was now only 4am. I got up and went to my room and got dressed in black jeans and a t-shirt. Today wasn't a day to celebrate. But to disown the person I once loved. I would never love anyone like her. Even when I do die I wont love her. She was never really there for me when I needed her most. I was always there for her. I went back to the kitchen and sat there across from her body smiling at her dead body knowing that no one would ever see her again. Everyone will remember for what she was and not what she did to those people she loved. I never noticed what time it was. I was brought out of my thought's of kill her and threw the last night we shared. By someone screaming… I turned around and blinked and saw a 17 year old boy staring at me in horror. I went over those last moments of Lauren saying she loved me and knew that she loved no one. And all those nights we had together and the fact I was finally able to cause her pain… I would not let anyone else take the blame for killing her. It was all by my hands._

_The next thing I know I left clod hands around my head and then the twist of my neck and the snapping of my bones and then everything went dark._

_**Edward's Pov!**_

_I cant believe that they were all telling me the truth… I cant believe that she had done this to me. Bella had called me when Lauren went missing I never understood why they didn't go after her them self's but now I knew why they wanted me to find her. Because it would let me know what was going on. But Alice couldn't see what Lauren did because she always didn't think about what she was doing. She switched her mind always. _

_I still cant get my head around the fact that it was all true. I cant believe that they were trying to tell me what they knew was true. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and put my cold hand over her warm one. "You know… She wanted to tell you… But I guess she chose to do what she though was right." I looked at Bella with sadness in my eyes and said "I'm sorry I didn't believe you." she gave me a sad smile and said "Friend's warm friend's no matter what. I knew that after I had a fight with Lauren… She changed once again. She was blinded by what she though she wanted Edward." She removed her hand from under mine and said "Everyone does something they are not proud of. Everyone has a past… But we chose our future." I looked down at the ground and decided that Bella was right… I knew she was. She normally is when it comes to these things… I didn't notice that she left. When I got up to my feet and looked around I noticed that she had left I went back to my house and once i got there everyone was staring at me._

Edward are you alright son? ~ Carlisle

Edward? Are you going to be alright man? ~ Emmett

We tried telling you but I guess you had to go see for yourself didn't you? Do you really not trust us enough to tell you the truth? ~ Rosalie

Oh… My poor baby! ~ Esme _I felt her arm's around me and I wrapped my arms around her._

Edward you do know that Bella has always liked you? ~ Jasper. _I looked at him with questioning eye's and he nodded his head and I felt like shit… I mean.. Here all this time I thought she didn't like me and that she was pushing her friend on me even though she like me she wanted me to be happy. She probably only thought that I would be happy with Lauren. _

Edward you know… She just wanted her friend to be happy and that was with you and she knew that you were happy with her at first but once we told her that she had been cheating on you she hated Lauren and she knew that one day you would find out about it all. You need to gain her trust back Edward. She's going to be changed in a month and Aro wants her to stay here with us for that month. ~ Alice

_I nodded but then I let go of Esme and Bella stood up and left the room and went outside. I looked at her retreating figure and wondered what she was doing. Jasper looked at me and said in his mind _She just want's to be alone… _I wasn't going to have that so I went after her._

_**Bella's Pov!**_

_I left the house so I could cry out my own tears because of my friend and Alice had called everyone and told them that the wedding was cancelled because Lauren had been killed due to a robbery at her house. I guess Alice is having fun with making it look like there was a robbery. I sighed and walked out into the forest as the tears slid don my cheeks. I still cant believe that Lauren had done such a stupid thing like that. _

_I sat on the forest floor and I herd someone running towards me and I said in a broken voice "Leave me alone please." they sighed and came over to me and stroked my hair and said "Isabella… I'm sorry." I looked up at Edward with anger and said "You have nothing to be sorry for Edward. If your sorry for loving a cold hearted person then don't be sorry… You were blind to what we all were trying to tell you."_

_He looked like his was in pain and said "No… I'm sorry for not listening to my Family and my best friend." I looked away and said "Just leave me alone." He placed his hand under my chin and made me look at him and he said "No one should be left alone in a time like this Isabella. And I will not let you cry over something that I myself should be crying over… Even if I cant find a reason to cry over her." he only whispered I sat up and took his face in my hands and said._

"_Edward Anthony Masson Cullen." I said angrily. He looked at me and his breath hitched and I went on. "Everyone has a reason to cry I lost one of my human friends. I have no real family. They are dead because of me. I have more reason then to be by myself crying. I have had more pain done to me over the years that I have lived. It may be a short life but I have a want for death. I have more then enough reason's to want to die. You should know this." Edward pulled away from me and said "Isabella." I didn't look at him and he didn't look at me for all I knew. The next thing I know is that he wrapped me in his cold arms and sighed and said "Look im sorry for all the pain that has happened to you… Your to good of a person to have such things to happen to you." I sighed and said "There's always a price that people pay in order to have the life they want. Im just an unlucky person that doesn't get what she want's. First strangers take me away from my mom and dad after they killed them I run back after I killed them for taking me away from my mom and dad… Come across vampires and then I come to Forks again… Find Lilly and David and then James and Victory and Laurent come and they died I left because of my own emotions were to much for me and I couldn't stand being around the only other person that I had feelings for because he loved someone else." I was sobbing by now and kept on going even though I wanted to stop._

"_She die's and im left with no one but a vampire family that still doesn't really understand me and the other two vampire families I have know what I have gone though for the most part beside's the Volturi family." Edward was rubbing my back and said "Isabella I promise that I wont let you die. I promise that I will always try to be there for you no matter what." I hugged myself to him and said brokenly "Don't keep a promise that you cant stand by Edward." He sighed and hugged me tighter and whispered into my ear "Bella… I know your being changed in a month and I promise that in this next month I will always be there for you If and when you need me." I looked up at him and kissed his cheek and said "Thank you for listening Edward and I would really like some time to myself." He smiled down at me brokenly and huffed and said "Alright." Once he left me alone I thought about everything that I had done in the past 5 years… more so ever since I was 5 and went to live with my new family. All those years of fun and games and wanting to pull pranks on different coven's…._

_I thought about all the good stuff and the bad… Lauren is dead… My last human friend I made. Also the fact that all the human family I had is dead because of me. I let the Tears flow and the sob's took me over. I don't know how long I was there for but I cried myself to sleep and the next morning when I woke up Edward was right there sitting beside me bed reading a book. I sat up and said "Hey." I said in a broken voice. He looked at me and put his book down and said "Good afternoon… Are you hungry?" In response my stomach growled. I nodded my head and got out of the bed and I was still in yesterday's Black dress that I had worn all day. Edward left my room and I went to my closet and got a pair of black skinny jeans and a black sweater, and a tank top. I got into those and I threw the black dress into the hamper beside my door and went down the stairs to get something to eat. _

_I saw Misty, Angel, Matt, Shane, and Nic in the living room as I went into the kitchen. I didn't bother to listen to what they all were talking about because I was still in numb state from what had all happened. I mean sure I love Lauren and then Hated her but I couldn't help but be sad over her death. I watched as Esme cooked me breakfast and I smiled at her and said "Thank you Esme." She smiled at me warmly and left me to eat. I ate my food and washed the plates and all the stuff Esme used to cook with. _

_I must have looked dead to everyone and I wondered if Jasper could feel emotions. I had given up on using my shield to hide from him and Alice because they worry about me the most when they cant see what happens or Jasper cant feel what emotions I'm having. I sighed as a wave of calm and understanding and love came to me and I looked over my shoulder to see Jasper I smiled at him and said "Thanks." he sighed and said "No problem… Sorry but the gloom is kind of annoying." I giggled and focused on the fact that everyone of my family was here besides the one's in Italy and said "Jasper…" He looked at me and said "Yes Bella?" I smiled and said "do you want to see if everyone else wants to watch movies?" He smiled and said "I'm pretty sure everyone could use a movie day."_

_I smiled and walked into the living room and Emmett came bouncing down the stairs and said "I vote to me for choosing the first movie!" we all laughed at Emmett and agreed… We were watching Underworld. I sighed and we all sat down. I sat with Edward on a love seat and he pulled my feet into his lap and while we watched to movie. I didn't cry but Rose and Misty, and Angel and Alice were sobbing by the end of it. I rolled my eyes and said "Who's next?" Rose perked up and said "NOTEBOOK!" I giggled and she put it in. I sighed and watched as the movie played. It wasn't one of my favourites but it wasn't to bad._

_Our day went by fast watching a load of movies and I fell asleep half way though the Wizard of Oz. why Alice chose that movie I have no idea._

_- - - - - - - - _

_**So I really hope… that this makes most of you happy now that Lauren Is dead…. And HAPPY DAY!**_


	24. It hurt's deep down inside

_**Okay so here is chapter 23 O-o I know exciting right? I couldn't help it I got the perfect idea stuck in my head at this moment and if I don't write it down I'm affair I will not remember it xD**_

_**I own nothing but the plot line. ENJOY! **_

_**R&R**_

_**- - - - - - - - - -**_

_**Bella's Pov!**_

_Once I woke up I noticed that my arms were around someone... But it wasn't just anyone it was Edward... I quickly remembered what had happened the other day and felt really bad about what happened... I mean sure Lauren deserved something bad to happen to herself... But I didn't like the fact that it had to happen to Edward, or the fact that it didn't matter because she was still my friend... I then realized that if I never decided to come to forks then Lilly, David, and Lauren would still be alive... And I would have met the Cullen's under better terms._

_I let a sob escape from my mouth and then tears started to follow freely down my face and Edward shifted and had me in his lap while I clung onto him for dear life just crying into his chest. "Shh , Bella. It's going to be alright..." he said while rubbing my back. But what he didn't know was that I was the real reason to why all my close friends have died. He didn't know that me deciding to come to Fork's has ended in the death of my friend and my whole human family. I have never been madder at myself for living yet I cried for what I have lost and yet there was still something I had at least. I had the Volturi and the Proxy coven... more so I had the Cullen family behind me._

_Yet it didn't seem like enough. I stayed in Edwards arm's for what felt like days and then finally he lifted me up and took me to his room that he had once shared with Lauren. I didn't care that I was in Edward's arm's crying. I cared that I was in his and Lauren's room knowing that I would never be enough for him. I cried harder and Edward tightened his hold me and said "Bella... I'll always be there for you when you need me most." I looked up into his eye's and saw that he meant it and then I buried my face in his neck and wrapped my arms around his neck as well and said "I don't deserve this... Everyone of my family is dead because I me." I wailed. Edward pulled me back a little and said "Bella... You haven't done anything to deserve what has happened to you at all." I let go of Edward and grabbed one of the pillows and said "Just leave me alone please Edward." I pealed to him brokenly. _

_A look of pain flashed across his face as he left me in his room. I cried myself to sleep in Edward's bed and knew that I would probably have to one leave everyone in my life forever. One day I would die and I have never wanted to die so much since Lilly's death. With those last thoughts I went into a nightmare filled dream of never seeing my family ever._

_**Edwards Pov!**_

_Never in all my life have I felt so hurt. Who would have thought that 6 word's could cause so pain. But I guess I deserved it. I mean I was going to marry someone that I thought loved me when really she was using me... I had no right to be with Bella. She was so perfect. I was a monster that destroyed her world. If it wasn't for vampires then her whole family would be alive. A lot of people's families would be alive right now._

_I walked downstairs and the rest of the family looked at me with pity. They all felt sorry for me about Bella not really wanting me to be there for her but I deserved it for all the hurt that I have caused her in over the five years I have known her. It's what I got for not trusting my best friend. Alice got up from the couch and came over to me and gave me a hug and said "She will be alright she's a big girl and she does love you Edward... I just don't see how you didn't see it." I hugged my pixie of a sister back and said "That's the thing though... I already knew it but I just didn't want to see it because she wanted her friend to be happy..." Alice looked at me with wide eye's and then Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. _

_I left the house before they could say anything. I went to my meadow that I had shown to Bella and Lauren... but Lauren didn't like being out here. I sat in the middle of the Meadow and cried. I mean I loved Lauren a little more than a sister but I also loved Bella. But I loved her more then I thought I could love Lauren. But she still will not trust me. For the fact that I didn't believe me. I wouldn't trust me if I were her. I'm a monster. I always am and always will be ever since Carlisle made me this way. I can't love someone the way I want to but it doesn't mean anything to the girl I love. I won't change at all. I never could even if it were for the worse. I already am. I let the sob's over take me and sat there just sobbing over everything that has been lost to me._

_I felt a pair of arms around me after a few hours. I didn't move as I smelled the wonderful sent of Bella's blood. "Edward?" I didn't move and soon the sob's stopped altogether. "Yes Bella?" my voice cracked. She sighed and I felt her arm's move away as she got up and moved in front of me and held my cold stone hands. In my mind I knew that she was going to tell me that she never wanted to see me in her life. "Are you alright?" She was speaking silently in a whisper... "I don't... Know." She looked up at me with sadness in her eyes and something else. I know I have had many thoughts about kissing Bella. But now that she was here with me. I looked at Bella's lips forgetting what we were talking about. She was also looking at my lips and I slowly inched forward to her. She leaned forward as well. I took my hands and cradled her face in my hands and gently brushed my lips against hers. _

_Her hands found their way to the back on my neck and wound into my hair. I never thought that kissing Bella would be like this. It was harder for me to try and kiss her they it was Lauren but it was worth it. It was like just... Magical. I pulled away from her after a while and she looked me in the eye's searching for something. I had nothing but pure love for this amazing girl. She judged my reaction as she gently pressed her lips to mine once, twice, three times. Then she asked "Are you sure?" I frowned at her and said "I was just thinking about stuff..." She looked in my eyes and said "Edward... You know you can tell me anything right?" I smiled at her and said "I'll tell you eventually. But there is something else that I do need you to know." I paused and she looked at me and nodded her head and the next words that came out of my mouth surprised herself and me._

"_Bella... I'm." _

* * *

_**Teethe hello everyone and also MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!**_

_**Also I would love to thank everyone for reading this story because now we are heading into the direction that you all wanted to happen some time ago. I hope you Enjoyed this chapter so far... was kind of hard to try and figure out how there kiss was going to go but I decided and so there YOU GO! xD love you all and I hope everyone has a great Christmas!**_


	25. Confessions for us and Dares

Muwhahahha anyways.... please don't kill me....

R&R I own nothing but plot line....

Also... there are only going to be a very few chapters after this one and then I'm don't with this story.... ^.^

* * *

_**Bella's Pov!**_

I can't believe I just kissed Edward... and he kissed me back... But I know I'm not good enough for him. I never was good enough for anyone and one day he just might leave me. I just can't help but be the excited 16 year old girl I am. All that I need to hear to make me happy is to know that Edward love's me like I love him. I mean I may have been away from him but he was still my best friend no matter what happened. I just hoped that he loved me.

"Bella... I'm, not sure how to say this but I hope you can forgive me for all the pain I have caused you." I looked at him confused and said "Edward you know you can tell me anything right?" he looked me in the eyes and said "Bella... I've always loved you since before you and Lauren were friends because you have this way of making people like you. It's just that... I wasn't sure if you liked me back then and my love for you has grown because you wanted Lauren to be happy. Bella you're beautiful in every way and I hope you don't change at all. No matter wh---" I smiled to him and crush my lips to his cutting him off for talking anymore and I pulled back and let my feelings of love for Edward show in my eyes and on my face as I felt the smile that came to my face and said "Edward I loved you always and it will never stop growing I promise you that. No matter what happens I'll always be there for you when you need me I won't ---"

Edward smiled and pulled me closer and attacks my lips with his to stop me from talking. I smiled against his lips and let all the passion I had in me put into the kiss. Eventually I had to pull away for a lung full of air and his lips trailed down my neck and he plated small kisses against my skin. I smiled to myself and said "Edward?" he smiled against my skin and said "Yes my love?" I smiled and said hiding my face in his chest and said "Can you change me... Please Edward? "He stiffened under me and said "Are you sure you want me to do it." I blushed and said "I've always trusted you Edward no matter what." It's your lips that I want to feel last with my human body not anyone else. I couldn't help it. But I just want him to understand that I do truly trust him to change me but then he said "I don't trust myself enough to do that to you Bella. I love you too much." He looked at me and I slowly let a smile form on my lips and said "Of course Edward." We both stood up and we held hands and walked back towards the house and once we got to the house Alice came squealing out and stole me away from Edward and looked us in her room where I had to tell her and Rose everything that happened.

_**Edward's Pov**_

I'm probably the happiest Vampire here right now... Besides the fact that Bella wants me to change her myself. I don't want to be the one to do so because, I could lose control and drain Bella of all her blood I may love her in every way but I don't want to lose control and never see her again. I watched as Bella was dragged away from me by my sisters. I couldn't help the big fat grin that appeared on my face. "WAHOO!!! EDDIE BEAR IS GONNA GET SOME WITH BELLY BEAN!" I turned towards my big teddy bear of a brother and raised an eye brow and said "Is there any time that your mind isn't in the gutter Emmett?" He looked at me and smiled and said "I don't know you can read my mind you can always keep track if you wanted..." I shuddered and said "No thanks." Jasper came up to me and mock punched my shoulder and said "Congrats little man..." I glared at him and said "Little man?" Emmett's booming laughter filled the house and Bella came down the stairs and said "Really Jasper? And your what a big man? And Emmett's a Tiny man? Wow... Who would have thought that?"

Jasper and Emmett looked at Bella and muttered about their little sister not playing fair... Bella giggled and said "Over the past years you guys came to see me have you ever known me to play fair?" Wait what... I was confused deeply and Jasper said "Well... Edward when Bella was gone she let Alice know when myself, Emmett, Rose, along with Alice could come to see her... Because she wasn't up to seeing you and Lauren then..." Bella came up to me and hugged me and said "I was going through the rejected phase." She shrugged like it was nothing and said "But they made it that much better when I got to see the other part of my family... So yeah... Plus we had a bunch of fun..." Alice and Rose came down and said "We wanted to ditch your little hoe but... Bella wasn't ever ready to see you until recently." They all shrugged and Bella said "Who wants to play truth or dare?" Bella asked with a glint of evilness... Emmett looked at Bella and was fake crying and said "I think... I have rubbed off on my little sister..." He wiped away a tear that wasn't there.

_**Bella's Pov!**_

Alice went to grab the cam coder and sat beside Jasper and Emmett... Beside Emmett was rose and beside Rose was Edward and then Me. I was in between Jasper and Edward. I smiled and said "So who wants to go first?" Emmett looked at everyone pleadingly and we all laughed and I said "Go for Em." He smiled and said "Jasper Truth or dare?" Jasper rolled his eyes and said "Dare." Emmett sat there to think this though and soon his thinking face came to an evil smile. "I dare you to go through a female collage in your boxers singing I kissed a girl by Katy Perry. At human speed! And you have to take Bella with you and tape it!" Jasper looked like he was crazy. I smiled at Jazz and said "Don't worry Jazz I'll be there with you." He gulped and took the cam coder from Alice and he sighed and said "Come on Bella." I climbed onto his back and said "HIGH HOE SLIVE AND AWAY!" I used my shield to hold up the cam coder. Jasper chuckled and said "Hold on Bella." I giggled and held on tight to Jasper and we left.

Once we got to a call girl collage Jasper sighed and took off his shirt and Pants only to be left in his boxers. I giggled and Jasper looked at me and Glared and said "What?" I giggled again and said "I don't know why Alice isn't the one doing this... I mean honestly I never want to see you in your boxers... I mean... You're my brother..." He chuckled and said "Probably because of the fact that she would kill the human girl's..." I giggled and said "Let's get this show on the road." I lifted myself up to a window to a hall while Jasper watched out for anyone and I opened it with my shield and then I slipped in and then brought Jasper up and he looked at me with wide eyes and said "That was... different..." I giggled and said "Make it loud enough jasper you're going to have to run down to the bottom and then back up..." I smiled and waved and made it so the cam coder followed him. He sighed and ran off singing.

Mean while I got a ladder and placed it against the window. I waited outside and Jasper came to the window with a panicked face and quickly though himself onto the ladder and slid down and grabbed me and bolted off with me. I laughed at his face and he got his cloths and said "I'm never doing that again... Ever..." soon enough we came back to the house once we got there Edward and Alice couldn't help but laugh. I giggled and said "Jasper's Turn." He smiled at me and said "Bella Truth or Dare." I thought about it and said "Tru--- Dare...." I smiled and Jasper grinned and said "I dare you to dress up like a slut and go to the bar get drunk and try to get as many guy's and girl's number's." I grimaced and said "NOOOO!" I hugged Edward and said "NO BELLA BARBIE!" Alice smiled and said "Come on Bella... You chose dare." I sniffled and said "Pay back is a bitch Jasper... Just you remember that!" I turned towards Alice and huffed and got up and said "Fine."

About two hours latter Alice had me in a dark blue tight fitting dress that barely went passed my butt and my hair was down in sexy curls as Alice put it. I had on smoky make up and I had Blue flats instead of the 5 inch death traps.... Because if I'm getting drunk I'm not going to do this in death traps. Alice had agreed and I sighed and walked down stairs with a blue tight fitting coat. Emmett and Jasper both wolf howled at me. I glared at them and notice everyone else was changed and I glared at Jasper and said "This! IS ALL YOUR FAULT! GAHHH!" I hugged Edward and he chuckled and said "It's alright love. We will be there with you." I went outside and got into Edwards Volvo and Jasper and Alice were with us while Emmett and Rose took her car. 30 minutes latter we were at a bar in Seattle and once we got out I looked at Alice and Rose and smiled and I skipped up to the bouncer and he looked at me with lust filled eyes. Once I got up to him I batted my eye lashes and said "Me and my friends would really love to not wait to get in... Is there anything I can do to get you to let us in right now please?" I begged in a seductive purr. He looked me up and down and leaned in to whisper and said "I'd do just about anything for you sweet heart... Why don't you meet me at my place latter tomorrow." He winked and I smiled and whispered into his ear and nibbled on his earlobe and said "Alright... How about you give me your phone number and I'll call you latter tomorrow."

He wasn't that bad looking kind of like Felix but he didn't hold my interest... he gave me his phone number and I kissed his cheek and said "Thank you." I sang happily. I waved to my family and they all were laughing and we all walked in. Edward wrapped his arm around me and said in my ear "You know... You gave him a Bonner..." I giggled and said "That my dearest was the point!" Jasper and Emmett looked at me and said "We created a monster..." I looked at them and smiled and said "Yup." I said popping on the 'p'. We all laughed and 1 hour latter and 25 shooters and 3 beers latter I was drunk... I had gotten 60 different numbers I think... and Emmett had been taping it all. I stumbled up to Jasper and kissed his cheek and said "Japer... Yur to... sxy fr tat hirt." (Jasper your to sexy for that shirt) I said slurred. I sat in his lap and kissed his Jaw and said "Yur... a petty Vampy." (You're a pretty vampire!) I said again Edward grabbed me and said "come on love... i think it's time we got home." I giggled and reached for Jasper giggling and said "Japer Eddie is a vampy! Did you kow dat?" (Jasper Eddie is a Vampire! Did you know that?) They all laughed at me and i squealed at Alice and jumped from Edward to Alice and said "OH MY GOSH ITS A PIXIE! YAY! ALICE IS A PIXIE! SHE CAN FLY!" Emmett and Rose were laughing at me same with Edward and Jasper. Alice giggled and held me and said "Pixie is going to take you home." I snuggled into Alice and said "Okay Pixie lady named Alice." With that I blacked out.

The next day when I woke up I groaned. The light absolutely hurt my eyes. Edward was there in a flash with Water and some pain killers. "Here you go love." I took them gratefully and then I got up and got into the shower and changed. Into the cloths that Alice brought. I went down stairs and laid out on the couch while everyone else came down and said "How do you feel?" I looked at them and said "Never again am I getting drunk with you guys." They all laughed and then I looked at Jasper and glared. I looked at Alice and said "Pixie... Truth or Dare." She smiled and said "Dare." I smiled and said "I dare you to go and make out with Mike Newton or Eric, or if you want Tyler. To the point they undress you..." Jasper growled and then I smiled and said "Like I said Jasper... Pay back is a bitch." Alice looked at me and said "Chicken." I frowned and said "Fine... No sex for a year." Jasper looked at me and shrugged and said "Not such a biggy..." Alice looked at Jasper and said "WHAT ARE YOU TALKIGN ABOUT!" And then I went on... "Alice I dare you to not have any sex with anyone for a year. If Edward so as much catches you or anyone else... Then I'll burn all your cloths." She huffed and said "Fine." She quickly kissed Jasper and smiled and said "At least I can kiss my man." I sighed and said "At least I'm being nice." Alice looked at Rose and said "Truth or Dare."

Rose looked at Alice then Me and then Emmett and said "Dare?" Alice smiled and said "I dare you to burn all of Emmett's fav out fits on you." Rose looked at Alice and gasped and said "But that's EVERYTHING!" she glared at me and said "Its' better then Bella's don't you think?" Rose sighed and went and grabbed all her clothing and mutter while Emmett looked at Rose with sorrow in his eyes and sighed. Once she came back She looked at Edward and said "Truth or Dare." Edward shrugged and said "Truth." We all looked at him like he was crazy. He looked at Rose and she looked deep in thought. "Hmm.... If you had the chance..... to ohm I don't know..." she got an evil smile. "Throw Bella on the floor and screw her until she screamed bloody murder and cursed you to hell and talk to you dirty while you had sex... Would you being willing to do so right now..." My eyes went wide and I hide behind Edward and I blushed fiercely... Edward gulped and said sheepishly "Most likely... but not while she's human." I squeaked and said "Game OVER!" I ran up the stairs and to Edward's room and locked the door and lunched myself onto the bed and breathed in deeply trying to calm down my system.

I heard Jasper and Everyone Else laughing and then Edward came up the stairs and knocked on the door and said "Bella?" I blushed more and said in a squeak "Yes?" He chuckled and said "Can you please open the door?" I went over to the door and unlocked it and went back over to the bed and lad there and said "What?" I said in a squeak again. He chuckled and said "Bella..." I looked at Edward and knew I should have. He was over top of me and I shrunk back into the bed and said in a tiny voice "Yes Edward?" He smiled and kissed my neck and said "Why are you embarrassed Love?" I smiled and said "I just... didn't expect that to come out of her mouth..." He chuckled and said "It's alright Love." I smiled and kissed his lips and pulled away and said "I love you Edward." He smiled and said "And I love you." He looked over at the bed side table and said "Everyone left to go hunting..." I nodded and said "You should probably go as well Edward." He smiled at me and nodded and said "I'll be back in a couple of hours and so will Carlisle." I looked at him said "Do you think that when Carlisle get's back he could change me?" He smiled and kissed my head and said "I'm pretty sure he would love to but we have to get Nic to do that so it doesn't break our treaty." I smiled at him and nodded and said "I'll call him them." I smiled and once he left I picked up my phone texted Nic asking him to come down to the Cullen's house so he could change me.

His reply was short and simple... 'Of course my little sister... I'll there in 10 hours.' I basked in total bliss as I would soon be a vampire and be with the love of my life.

* * *

_**I hope you all liked that Chapter... x Di really couldn't help it at all... Also... There is going to be a Sequeal to this story! YAY!**_

_**But before I do that... There are going to be only two more chapters to this left and also... The next story to this one is going to be called.**_

_**But Eventually everyone's not that lucky...**_

_**Or**_

_**Luck tends to run out when you have all the time in the world.**_

**_Or _**

**_their's alway's pain but their will be love in the future!_**

**_I need your help so please let me know in your reviews! thank you very much for reading this story and I hope i get the wonderful review's in Sequeal!_**

**_When i decide it's time to put it up! ^.^_**

_**Not sure which one I'll use but I thought I would let you all know ^.^**_

_**Also... Bella will kill some people in that one... . you will understand why though!!! ^.^ have a great day and YAY!!! ALOMOST DONE THIS STORY!!! WOOT!**_


	26. Cinderal story, Esme finaly snapped OMFG

_**So actually I felt like ending this story with this chapter! But I has been wonderful to know that for all of you that have read this story. I'm glad that you all read each chapter and have loved it!**_

_**For those of you have began to read this story I will still answer to your reviews ^.^ it makes me happy to answer the people that liked my story and took the time to tell me what they thought. And even if you didn't I thank you for giving this story a shot. In the next chapter I will post when I will have the Sequel up and then you can go and read it. This story may be done with this chapter but there will be one last chapter and one last thing to happen in order for what I would like to come out of this whole story!**_

_**^.^**_

_**I own nothing but the plot line Enjoy this last chapter for this story and the Sequel will come soon.... I hope.**_

* * *

(5 years latter)

_**Bella's Pov**_

I've been a vampire for 5 very happy years. I loved my family and they loved me. I was never meant to have them but yet here I am. I'm completely happy with this family. When I needed to I help out Aro when I can and I love spending time with him.

He has been like a father to me though out my human life. I remembered everything from my human life sadly. There were some things that I would love to forget. But if I did forget it would make this seem more of a dream. I'm glad I could remember everything.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Jasper "Bella." I smiled at Jasper and said "Yes?" he looked at the door to the garage and said "Emmett... is doing something to your car...." I was pissed. I went over to the door and opened it. I stood there with my mouth wide open.

I stared at Emmett and my eye twitched as his fist made contact with Betty... He. Touched. My. Betty. I heard Jasper laughing as I stood there in the door way shocked... No. One. Touched. Betty. Unless they wanted pain... I glared at the back of Emmett's head as he bended Betty this way and that way. Rose was beside me and whispered "Why are you just standing there." I didn't move or do anything I glared fiercely at Emmett's head.

Once he heard Rose he turned to lock eye's with me. He looked afraid and said "That's what you get for replacing all my cloths with Pink pixie outfits and destroying all the cards so we had to wait for 1 week to get new ones." I smiled as I remembered destroying al the credit cards and replacing Emmett's whole wardrobe with pixie out fits. Alice helped me.

I glared at him for remembering what he had done to Betty. Rose was even mad and then I walked up to Emmett and said "I would be afraid if I were you." I walked away and saw Alice. She came up beside me and said "Evil side kick pixie awaiting orders mistress."

Evil side kick pixie is Alice's new code name for when we are planning something against Emmett and or anyone else. Edward and Carlisle went for some one on one father son bonding time. They did this once a year with everyone. Esme was going to be taking me on our one on one bonding time in about three weeks. That is when Jasper will be with Carlisle.

I sighed and looked at Alice and we ran. We went to a paint store and bought all the bright pink paint we could. We also got lime green and red and bright blue and yellow. We bought a lot of art supplies and once we got home Alice said "They went hunting." I smiled evilly and said "secret agent evil Pixie commence with operation paint and art! I repeat Operation Paint and ART!" I snarled. She headed for the garage and I went to Emmett's game room.

Five hours after we got back home me and Alice both inspected our work. Emmett's jeep was officially a horse carriage that you would think was in a story book. Emmett's game room... Was turned into the most girlish room I have yet seen. It's the room that every little princess loving girl wanted. Just not me.

I sighed happily along with Alice. Mean while me and Alice went to go and see if we could fix my betty. Me and Betty went through so much together. It was sad. I sighed and grumpily went over to the computer to start looking for a new car. Emmett had done this to every car I had to replace and I was out of car's that I already had. I decided that I would settle for a Dodge truck. Not really caring because it was pointless because Emmett would surely just destroy it as well. I sighed once again at my beloved lost cars.

Alice giggled and said "It's okay Bella once Edward get's home you'll be happy." I looked at her and said "I don't miss Edward... I miss my babies..."I pouted and pointed to the wall of fame. The reason I call it the wall of fame is because I take a picture of every car I had and put it up their eventually. Because those are all the cars I went through thanks to someone messing with them.

Alice looked at the wall and sighed as well as she looked at her beloved 911 turbo. She looked like she could cry and said "Why did you do it Bella." I smiled because I was the only person to ever get around Alice's Visions for doing stuff to her. I smiled at her and said "You forced me to go shopping with you every day for two years... I think it was a fair deal." She sighed and looked at me and said "I won't tell Edward if you don't tell Jasper." I smiled and said "Deal."

They all knew the reason but just not that in fact... that me, Rose, and Alice all loved our cars more than our men. It's true. They let us driver their car's but we don't let them. I sighed once again at the loss of Betty... Everyone had been nice until Emmett decided it was time to ruin my baby. I brought back by a loud booming voice. Emmett I snarled in my head.

"BELLY, ALLY BUNNY WERE HOME!" I didn't respond as Alice danced over to Emmett and hugged him and said "Hello Emmett." He picked her up like a child and spun around and said "Ally! YOU MISSED ME!" she giggled and nodded. Jasper came over to me and hugged me and said "Betty would have made it to the wall eventually... Emmett just decided it was time." I sighed and hugged him back and said "I know." I watched as Emmett came over and said "Jasper! WE have to play my new game!" I was leaping for joy on the inside and a look of pain on my face because of Betty. Jasper looked at me and rolled his eyes and said "Sure." Once they went up stairs I went over by Alice and Rose and herd Emmett scream like the school girl he is.

"The sound of music to my ears." I sang in a happy voice. Alice giggled and Rose looked at us and then went up stairs to see what happened. I heard her fit of laughter in 4 seconds. Emmett came racing down the stairs and said "WHERE IS EVERYTHING!" I giggled and said "Alice would know not me." I sang "I only cleaned out your room and did everything else..." Emmett glared at my side kick and said "WHERE!"

Alice giggled and said "Ohh in a certain carriage in the garage." Emmett went to the door and gasped and said "MY BABBIES!!!!!" he feel to the floor and Jasper came down chuckling and went to where Emmett was and was soon on the floor holding his side's Rose after 5 hours got the energy to come down stairs to look at Emmett's baby. And was with Jasper... Esme came home along with Carlisle and Edward and found that we were all laughing on the floor from three days ago and Emmett was still screaming out for his baby.

They looked at me and then Edward told them what happened and he and Carlisle joined in and Esme rolled her eyes and said "Got to love my family." I smiled at Esme and said "I love you mom." She smiled at me and came over to me and saw my baby and I felt her get stiffened and then she yelled "WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO TO BELLA'S BETTY!?" Yeah another thing Esme loved Betty... Only Nic me and the girls were allowed to drive Betty.

One thing about Esme she never yells... This is the first time I heard her yell... Esme loved Betty... Even if it was a car. She loved my Betty.

Emmett stood up and ran away. "IT WAS THE EVIL WOLF CHILD!"

We all stood there and laughed as Esme chased Emmett around the house throwing things at him while Alice got it all on tape... Today was the day that Esme snapped... Our loving motherly figured snapped like a twig... All because Emmett destroyed Betty.

* * *

_**The next chapter will be shocking I'm going to add something and then I will start a sequel when I feel like writing it Xd love you all and thank you very much!**_


	27. Bonding and why did it happen to me?

_**Okay so im proud to say that this is the last chapter of my story… I would love to thank everyone who has added this story and has read it. ^.^ **_

_**Considering this was my first fan fiction and so it's the first story that is done!**_

_**Also I would like to point it out that I have a new story up already. Me and . (Coral) are doing our first imprint story… We are working together… ^.^ we both put up the story and I hope that you all will give it a chance! **_

_**It would mean a lot to me if you checked it out because I swear it could be 20 times better then this story xD**_

_**Anyways I would to thank everyone for you help with this story because even if you didn't review or give me idea's just the fact that some people have added this story to their alerts and fav list. Means a lot to me and it's what kept me going to write this story!**_

_**Also the sequel will not be up until I finish one of my other stories… O-o because really I feel like finishing another story before I put up another one. I hope you all have a wonderful day and I shall look forward to your reviews in the Sequel that I have planed. ^.^ there also might be a surprise character in there as well…. I'm not one hundred percent sure yet.**_

_**I own nothing but this plot line!**_

_**----------**_

_**Bella's Pov**_

Today was the day that I got to spend bonding time with Esme and Carlisle got to spend the day with his son Jasper. I walked over to Edward and kissed him and said "Don't worry we shall be back in about… Ohh… 24 hours!" Edward smiled and said "Hurry back to me love." Alice and Jasper stood at the door as we left. I smiled and turned to Esme and grabbed her hand.

We ran to wonderful spot not far from home. There was a waterfall and small pond along with white love seat that you could sit on and watch the pond. Esme pulled me over to the love seat and said "Bella. You know that the family love's you right?" I smiled at my mother and nodded my head and hugged her to me and said "Of course."

Esme smiled and pulled me closer and said "Now I know your not every open to your past as a human but… What was your human mother like." I smiled and sad smile and curled into Esme and said "Well I loved my mother very much and she had always loved me to a point. Until me and my best friend Lilly would come into the house covered in dirt." I smiled at the memory and Esme smoothed my hair and said "Go on."

I sighed a little sad and said "I miss Renee greatly and Charlie both. But what I missed more was that when my mom went though different phase's… Like she would go from pottery class to tennis, to book reading club. I loved everything that she did and some time's she brought me and Lilly with her." I looked at the pond and I could feel the venom in my eyes sting.

I looked up at Esme and smiled and said "But I miss the baby sitter Jessie… She was like an older sister to me and Lilly on weekends." I sighed and looked at Esme with a happy smile and went on. "But one thing was for sure I was my mom's little girl… To a point. I didn't like sports but I would always watch it with Charlie just so I could do something with my dad. We use to go to his friends house and go fishing in La Push."

Esme held me tighter and said "I'm really sorry Bella." I looked up at Esme and kissed her cheek and said "Its okay Mom. I wouldn't change what happened in the end because if I did… I would have never gotten what I truly wanted." Esme beamed down at me and said "How much do you know about me Bella?" I looked at her with a frown and said "Edward only told me that you jumped off a cliff."

Esme smiled at me sadly and said "Well… that's part of the truth…" she sighed and looked sad so I brought my arm's around Esme and pulled her into me this time and said "It's okay mom you can tell me anything." She smiled up at me and took a deep breath and said.

"When I was human I was married to a man named Greg. He had black short hair and the most wonderful colour of sea green eyes. He was as tall as Carlisle and he was the love of my life when I was a human. Up until he started beating me for getting pregnant with _his_ child." I smoothed out Esme's hair as she took a deep breath to clam herself down. "But I loved the thought of having a child it was what I had always wanted. So I took the beatings and once my little girl _Dawn._" Esme cooed her little babies name and I smiled at her happy like state.

"Was born, she was beautiful… But she only lived for a short 2 weeks." she looked sad now and I rocked Esme as the sob's over took her and I cried with her for her loss of her baby. We sat there looking in the pond for hours on end. Esme got up and said "You can go home now Bella." I smiled at Esme and said "Thanks for opening up to me mom." I hugged her and kissed her cheek and let go of her and ran off towards the house in a daze.

I was thinking about Esme's little baby and how much it would have meant for her to have a baby. If there was ever anything I could give Esme it would have to be just the love of the daughter towards her mom. I smiled and walked towards the house a little faster to get back to Edward. Once I was in hearing range I herd music blasting.

To say I was confused would be stupid. But then I herd the faint moaning of Alice and figured that Jasper was home already. Once I got into the house and I walked up stairs I stopped in front of mine and Edward's room only to have my heart broken by the sight in front of me…

Edward and Alice were their on the bed naked. My worst fear has come true. I knew for some reason I was never good enough for him. I just never knew that it would come to him and my best friend. I have lost a lot in the past.

But it only seems to grow stronger as I live forever. I feel to the ground sobbing and both there heads snapped towards me and guilt flashed across their face's. "Why does this always happen to me…" I sobbed and then I was being carried and knew right away it was Edward. He only had sweat pants on.

But it only made me sob more. I pushed him away from me and went down the stairs and ran away from him. But I knew he was following me. "BELLA!" But I kept running after a while I slowed down and Edward was now right in front of me. "Bella." he whispered.

"How long Edward?" I whispered. He looked at me sadly and said "1 year." he said in a none caring voice. I looked at him to see his dazzling eyes but it wont work on me her looked at me and he looked back over my shoulder and then love shun in his eye's more then when he looked at me with.

"Bella?" I turned to look at the Pixie I once called a friend and snarled and said "Stay away from me." I looked at Edward and glared and said "Both of you." I walked away from them with my broken heart.

It would never heal. I would never love. I would never live. I wont kill myself… I'll let someone else do that for me. I'll let what ever come's my way kill me. One day I will die as a vampire… Alone In this world. Like god has seemed to turned against since I was born. I should tell Jasper I got out my phone and made that one Phone call that would break me even more. Then something occurred to me… I could tell him in a text message he has always believed in me and why would he not?

But I owed it to him. To just call. I dialled the number and was rewarded with the answering message of. "Leave a message after the beep……. Beep!" I sighed into the phone and said brokenly… "Jasper." my voice cracked. "What ever you do… don't hate me for saying what im about to say because it's true and I cant get this out of my head and I know you need to hear this so please for the love of gob believe me when I say." I took a deep breath and said brokenly into the phone with sob's "Alice and Edward have been sleeping with each other behind out back's for a year." I hung up on it and feel to the ground in the middle of the forest and let the sob's over take me.

Knowing that everything was against me and being happy for once in my life. I asked myself. "How lucky can a girl be?" I asked myself brokenly sobbing. For how long god only knows.

---------

_**TADA!!!!! I know what you all are thinking.**_

_**O-o but please don't hurt me…. I'm sorry that im love to cause Bella so much pain in this story but it's all going to be worth it for the next story! ^.^ I swear! Also I promise that once I finish one of my other stories I will start the Sequel… Also I'll add another chapter to this story once I get the Sequel up and post another chapter letting you know its here! ^.^ **_

_**I hope you all have enjoyed reading this story and that you liked it! **_

_**I love everyone that read's this story for the rest of my life and more so to those who added it to their Alerts and Fav's**_

_**I also thank everyone for being lovely people and adding me to your fav author's list and Alert. It means a lot to me!**_

_***hugs everyone***_

_**BYE!!!! *waves!***_


	28. Sequel:Thier is such a thing called Luck

_**It has been 38 years since I have seen Jasper. He's changed and for the worse. His red eye's were filled with sorrow. Now I'm helping him see who he really once was. A Jasper and Bella story. ^.^ Sequel to How lucky can a girl be? EmxR~CxE~JxB**_

**_The Sequel is up ^.^ It's called: Their is such a thing called Luck. I hope you all are happy now! IT UP!!! GO AND READ TO ALL YOUR HEARTS CONTENT!_**


	29. I MADE A TRAILER FOR THIS STORY!

**_OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! YES!!! YES!!! YES!!! IT WORKED!!!_**

**_Okay because i loved you all and because i was tired of not having this at ALL!!_**

**_EPPPPP!!!! *SQUEALS AND JUMPS UP AND DOWN LIKE A SPOILED BRAT!*_**

**_I MADE A TRAILER FOR YOU GUYS!!!! ^.^ im curentally working on one for my other stories as well and MY FUCKING GOD!!!! *SQUEALS!* I CANT BELIVE I DID THIS!!! XD_**

**_Go to: http: // www. shwup. com /album/stories_im_writing_on_fanfiction_**

**_Okay... My User name on that site is RangerRainbow as well! ^.^ please look at it and Tell me what you think about it... The song in the back ground WORKS for the story line... ^.^ MUWHAHAHAHA!_**


	30. AN please read if you will

AUTHORS NOTICE FOR YOU TO READ

Now I know my writing strucher isn't that great... But just so you all know i'm redoing all my stories chapters and fixing everythng... So there might be more things i'll add to them... .

I'm going to fix my typing mistakes and make sure that everything flows seems how i didn't use a beta for just about all my stories but for the one's that I did i'm not going to touch at all... I will repost in my stories to let you all know that i have finished and if you wish to re-read them which you might actually want to do when i'm done because their might be a few changes... I'm not sure if i'm going to make new changes but i will list all the changes for you in the end, when i'm done fixng all my mistakes.

Thank you for reading my stories and reading them to the end... It makes me proud bow i just need to fix them so i'll be happy. I'll admit there are times where i go and re read what i wrote and soemtimes i wonder why the hell i didn't get get someone to beta my stories... =/

Love RangerRainbow (aka Kayla)


End file.
